La semilla del valor
by Cafeygalletas
Summary: Después de que Harry, Ron y Hermione escapen de la mansión Malfoy, Draco se ve obligado a convertirse en prófugo de ambos bandos. ¿Qué podría ocurrir si sus caminos se cruzaran de nuevo? Compatible con el resto de la saga hasta la mitad del último libro.
1. Sangresucia

**La semilla del valor**

Disclaimer: la saga Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia se publica sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **SANGRESUCIA.**

Entre las paredes del Refugio se percibía bastante ajetreo, pero más allá del ruido de los atareados ocupantes, reinaba el silencio. Cada uno de ellos estaba sumido en sus propias preocupaciones y temores.

Para Harry, el dolor y la rabia por la pérdida de Dobby latía por todo su cuerpo, pero al menos le mantenía centrado, mantenía a Voldemort fuera de su cabeza.

Bill y Fleur, se preguntaban qué les habría ocurrido al trío hasta ese momento. Llegaron acompañados de un muchacho, Luna Lovegood, el señor Ollivander, un elfo muerto y un duende. Y heridos, especialmente Hermione, quien apareció semiconsciente y con la palabra sangresucia gravada en su carne y, a pesar de que un par de hechizos de curación sirvieron para cerrarla, nada pudo borrar aquella cicatriz de su antebrazo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los chicos dijo una palabra al respecto.

El señor Ollivander estaba desnutrido y había sido torturado varias veces, pero al no conseguir nada verdaderamente útil de él, lo conservaron en el sótano y sólo la compañía de Luna Lovegood y Dean Thomas evitó que llegara a la locura. Luna por su parte, estaba bastante bien, no había sufrido herida alguna y todos lo achacaron a su condición de sangrepura, aún que sí les extrañó que Dean sólo tuviera un par de lesiones. Sin embargo, la chica estaba convencida del trágico destino de su padre cuando supo cómo habían llegado Harry, Ron y Hermione hasta la mansión Malfoy. No culpó a nadie, comprendía a sus amigos, y no aprobaba cómo había actuado su padre, pero seguía siendo su padre y, al fin y al cabo, ella era todo lo que él tenía.

Bill trató de sacarle alguna información a Ron, aunque sabía que el menor de los varones Weasley no mantendría la calma si era muy directo al hacer las preguntas que realmente quería. Le abordó mientras éste vigilaba el sueño de Hermione, sedada con un par de pociones y un añadido de poción para no soñar, que la mantendrían dormida mientras los efectos remanentes de la maldición cruciatus desparecían.

─ Ron, ya han pasado dos días desde que llegasteis y no quiero presionar a ninguno de vosotros, pero deberíais decirnos que ha pasado ─Ron se giró con el ceño fruncido a mirarle─ cuando estéis preparados, sólo queremos ayudaros─, añadió cediendo.

─ Lo que queráis saber, habladlo con Harry.─ Bill hizo amago de contestar pero se contuvo en el último momento y se marchó de la habitación.

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en la playa acompañado por Luna, quien pasaba todo el tiempo que podía fuera de la casa, cerca de dónde habían enterrado a Dobby dos días atrás. Mientras las miraba inexpresivo, pasó las tres varitas que tenía en la mano izquierda a su mano derecha, evaluándolas, sopesándolas casi inconscientemente. Meditaba sobre todo lo que había ocurrido. La captura, la tortura de Hermione, los ojos azules en el trozo de espejo que Sirius le diera unos años atrás, la reacción de Draco Malfoy...

─ ¿Por qué crees que Malfoy fingió no reconocernos? Cuando conseguimos escapar del sótano, tuve tiempo de ver su cara mientras torturaban a Hermione, estaba pálido y...─ No sabía como describirlo, el rubio parecía sentir terror y náuseas al mismo tiempo.

─ Yo no creo que Draco Malfoy sea malo, ─las palabras de Luna le pillaron por sorpresa y se giró a mirar su cara,─ él me trajo comida y se aseguró de que siempre tuviera agua, aunque jamás me dirigió la palabra. Sé lo que estás pensando, Harry Potter ─añadió al ver su cara─, también cuidó de Dean y él no es sangrepura.

Si bien la mayoría de las personas pensaban que Luna Lovegood estaba totalmente chalada, Harry sabía que ella tenía un don para leer a las personas. Siempre lo había sabido desde que la conoció, pero desde que ella le reconoció bajo la poción multijugos en la boda de Bill y Fleur, sólo pudo pensar en alguien más con semejante talento, Albus Dumbledore. Luna siempre tuvo su respeto y su confianza, pero ese segundo se ganó su completa admiración.

* * *

Hermione despertó aquella noche. Se sentía un poco confusa y algo torpe, como si su cuerpo de pronto le quedara dos tallas grande. Ron la ayudó a incorporarse un poco en la cama para beber agua. Sentía boca y garganta como si hubiera tragado arena.

De pronto los recuerdos explotaron en su cerebro como fragmentos de un sueño y tan rápidamente como sus brazos adormecidos le permitieron, se levantó la manga descubriendo su antebrazo horrorizada.

Ron se había mantenido en un silencio triste hasta el momento, pero sabía que tenía que decir algo o tratar de consolarla─. Lo siento Hermione ─le susurró─, no hemos podido deshacernos de la cicatriz, Bill ha intentado cuanto hechizo conocía...

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio. Sangresucia. Una sola palabra. Una que se prometió a si misma que nunca permitiría que dañara su amor propio una segunda vez después de que Malfoy se la escupiera en segundo curso con toda la intención de herirle, masticando cada sílaba con repulsión. Al parecer ahora nunca podría quitársela de encima.

* * *

En la mansión de los Malfoy, los dueños y señores permanecían en silencio, excepto cuando alguien se dirigía directamente a ellos, desde hacía dos días. Narcissa trataba de no perder de vista a su hijo en ningún momento. Llevaba un par de días inconsciente en la cama y los elfos al servicio de la familia habían estado entrado y saliendo atendiendo la salud del muchacho. Había recibido un duro castigo por parte de Bellatrix. Se consolaba pensando que de haber sido el Señor Oscuro en persona, probablemente Draco estaría muerto. El Lord se había desquitado torturando a los carroñeros y mató a varios elfos, no sólo habían perdido a Potter, también al fabricante de varitas. Bellatrix decidió no mencionar la espada.

Sabía por qué Draco no había podido delatar a la joven Granger ni a Weasley a pesar de que éstos no tuvieran ningún disfraz. Su hijo no albergaba verdadera maldad. Sabía que era producto del rencor, el resentimiento, los celos... Era fruto de su crianza. Narcissa nunca quiso eso para su hijo, pero una vez que el Lord decidió instalar su refugio en el hogar Malfoy, ya no tuvo forma de poner a salvo a Draco sin llamar la atención de nadie. Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, hubiera peleado con uñas y dientes con Lucius cuando empezó a entrenar a Draco con tan sólo doce años, por si su señor regresaba. Su hijo debía ser digno de seguir sus pasos e inclinarse con orgullo ante el Lord Tenebroso.

A la mañana siguiente Draco despertó sobresaltado. Trató de incorporarse rápidamente, pero el latigazo de dolor que le recorrió desde la base de la columna hasta la mandíbula le obligó a desistir ahogando un gemido. Su madre apareció casi de inmediato por la puerta apretando un puño disimuladamente junto a su costado.

─ ¿Cómo te encuentras, hijo? ─Draco sintió un alivio inmediato al oír a su madre. Ella estaba bien. ─¿Necesitas otra dosis de poción analgésica?

─Sí. Gracias, madre. ─Cada sílaba la sentía como una aguja en su pulmón derecho y el ardor de la garganta se mezclaba con el sabor a sangre que percibía en la boca, ─Me alegro de que estés bien.

Narcissa llamó a un elfo y le encargó cuatro dosis más de poción analgésica, una botella de esencia de díctamo y las cuatro dosis de poción multijugos que guardaba en una caja escondida en el zapatero de su vestidor. Draco escuchó las órdenes de su madre y dedujo que estaba planeando algo, probablemente algo que la pondría en riesgo a ella por tratar de sacarle a él de aquel infierno. El elfo reapareció al momento con todo lo encargado.

─¿Bell puede servirle en algo más, ama?

─Sí. Te prohíbo decir una palabra de lo que te he encargado a nadie, ¿entendido? ─Aquella fue la primera vez que Narcissa se dirigió al elfo con verdadera dureza. El elfo asintió una sola vez. ─Márchate entonces ─. Desapareció con un crack.

─¿Qué planeas, madre? No necesito tomar tanta poción analgésica.

Narcissa se mantuvo en silencio y concentrada mientras extraía cierta cantidad de esencia de díctamo, la añadía a una dosis de poción analgésica y le daba unos toques con una varita. Draco no reconocía la varita, quizá fuera la de alguno de los prisioneros del ala este. O quizá se la había quitado a alguno de los carroñeros, esos asquerosos coleccionaban las varitas de sus presas como trofeo.

─Bébetela ─ordenó la señora Malfoy con suavidad entregándole el vial a su hijo. Draco obedeció incorporándose con la ayuda de su madre.

De nuevo trató de conocer lo que tramaba su madre─. Madre, ¿vas a contarme...? ─Narcissa le interrumpió con un ademán suave de su mano.

─Vas a marcharte, hijo. No puedo seguir soportando la tensión y el terror de saberte en peligro día y noche ─,Narcissa desvió la mirada de los ojos de su hijo─. No puedo más. Necesito que estés a salvo. No debes seguir pagando por errores que tú no has cometido. ─Se levantó y caminó hasta la cómoda donde momentos antes había dejado aquello que apretaba en el puño cuando entró en la habitación. Regresó a la silla junto a la cama de su hijo y volvió a mirarle. ─¿Te sientes mejor?

─Madre, ¿a dónde pretendes que me marche? ¿Y cómo pretendes que te deje sola aquí? Te matarán, sospecharán de ti y… ─ De nuevo Narcissa le pidió silencio alzando la mano con suavidad.

─Tienes que irte, hijo. Deduzco que te encuentras mejor por tu arrebato. ─Suspiró y agachó la mirada por un segundo, luego la fijó de nuevo en su hijo. ─Estaré bien, tengo un plan para que no sospechen de mí, ni siquiera sospecharán de ti, pensarán que has sido secuestrado por un auror de la resistencia o un miembro de la Orden del Fénix para sacarte información─. Abrió la mano y desplegó una bolsita de tela que finalmente tuvo el tamaño de un libro. Después metió el resto de poción analgésica y la botella de díctamo. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la capa azul marino que llevaba sobre su túnica negra y extrajo otra varita, que metió también en la bolsa. Draco observó que la bolsa no parecía tener ahora mayor contenido del que tenía antes. ─También he metido tu escoba, una bolsa con suficientes galeones, algunos pantalones, camisas, camisetas, ropa interior y ropa de abrigo. ¿Qué más puedes echar en falta fuera de aquí?

Draco no sabía qué decir, aún no sabía cómo iba a marcharse de allí dejando a su madre atrás. Sí, estaba harto de temer por sus vidas y que cada día fuese un infierno cada vez más turbio. ¿Cómo podría abandonar a su madre?

─Aún tienes tiempo para pensar que más podrías necesitar, vamos a esperar hasta esta noche, ─observó la cara desolada de su hijo y añadió─ no temas por mí, hijo. Yo sé cuidarme mejor de lo que crees. Ahora he de marcharme a seguir cumpliendo con mi papel, no debemos llamar la atención por ahora. ─Le dirigió una escueta sonrisa, pero aún así cálida, y se marchó dejando a Draco con sus pensamientos.

Draco no sabía a dónde pretendía su madre que se marchase. Todas las casas de la gente que conocían eran de mortífagos o seguidores encubiertos del Lord Tenebroso que ya no ocultaban sus simpatías aunque no portasen la marca.

Trató de pensar en qué más podría necesitar allí a donde fuese, pero estaba bloqueado. No conseguía apartarse de la idea de que su madre estaría rodeada de mortífagos, con su padre, ya una mera sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, como única protección. Bellatrix nunca había atacado a su hermana, pero Draco dudaba de que le perdonara una traición al Señor Oscuro y su causa.

Observó su antebrazo izquierdo con asco y de pronto el recuerdo de Hermione Granger gritando de dolor entre sollozos, la sangre escurriéndose por su brazo mientras su tía la torturaba sin perder su sonrisa de perturbada. Palideció ante aquella nítida imagen que le atormentaba. Esta vez sintió náuseas por un motivo diferente. Él había atormentado a Granger durante años llamándola sangresucia y despreciándola por ello. Recordó el peso horrible en su estómago y la presión asfixiante en su garganta cuando su tía la lanzó contra el suelo para hechizarla y pudo ver aquella palabra sanguinolenta en su brazo, sangresucia. Trató de agarrarse a la sensación de alivio que sintió cuando Potter y Weasley se llevaron a Granger junto con el elfo y, para desagrado de Draco, también su varita y la de su madre, junto con la de la sádica de su tía.

* * *

 **Bueno, este capítulo sólo introduce un poco la historia. Imagino que nadie está perdido, pero la he comenzado cuando Harry y compañía escapan de la mansión Malfoy con la ayuda de Dobby. Es cortito pero espero que os guste.**  
 **No prometo nada, pero como se lo que jode, intentaré actualizar pronto y regularmente.**  
 **Adióooooos!**


	2. Robos y sorpresas

**La semilla del valor.**

Disclaimer: La saga _Harry Potter_ pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo los desvíos de la trama original me pertenecen.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **ROBOS Y SORPRESAS**

Draco vagaba por los callejones oscuros de Cokeworth. Su madre le había dado instrucciones para salir de la mansión mientras ella lo que debía para que nadie lo notase, según dijo.

La calle de la Hilandera estaba desierta. La humedad de la noche había bañado la carretera y ésta reflejaba la luz del único par de farolas que aún funcionaba, distantes ente sí.

El chico entró en la casa con una precaución innecesaria, en silencio. Tenía confianza para entrar y sabía que la casa estaría vacía. Su padrino permanecía en Hogwarts incluso durante las vacaciones de Navidad y salía exclusivamente para reunirse con el Señor Oscuro. Severus Snape estaba al tanto de que iba a esconderse allí durante un tiempo, había hecho el juramento inquebrantable de protegerle al fin y al cabo.

Agitó aquella incómoda varita y las luces se encendieron. Caminó hasta la el centro de la sala y miró a su alrededor sin saber muy bien que hacer. Finalmente, se dejó caer en sofá frente a la chimenea y la encendió con una palabra y un aleteo de varita. Contemplando el fuego, trató de convencerse de que su madre estaría bien. _Es fuerte e inteligente_ , se dijo. Estaba seguro de que su madre había planeado su escape al detalle, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo haría para que ambos, como había asegurado ella, siguieran siendo fieles servidores a los ojos del Lord Tenebroso.

Había pasado casi una hora y media de improductiva contemplación del fuego y estaba perdiendo de nuevo la calma que tanto le había costado reunir. Para empeorar su humor, el dolor estaba regresando. Se giró buscando la bolsa con el encantamiento de extensión indetectable que su madre le entregó y buscó una de las dosis de poción analgésica.

Quizá distraerse le ayudaría a relajarse. Contempló los libros de las estanterías de su padrino pensando que eso era algo que podría haber añadido a la bolsa, algo para no pensar.

* * *

Hermione había lidiado con los temblores y temores que sus recuerdos le provocaban. Se había dominado a sí misma a base de sermones sobre que no era precisamente el mejor momento para bloquearse y revolcarse en autocompasión. Mucha gente estaba en una situación parecida o peor. Ella debía luchar.

En una charla entre susurros en la habitación que Hermione había estado ocupando con Luna, mientras la extravagante chica echaba una mano a Fleur, Hermione les aseguró a Harry y Ron que debían entrar en Gringotts. Recordaba con claridad el pánico en la voz de sádica mortífago mientras la torturaba, no dejaba de sonreír mientras le rajaba el brazo con la daga, pero no podía disimular el temor de que hubieran extraído algo más de su cámara del banco, aparte de la espada de Gryffindor. Seguro que allí había un horrocrux.

─ Y, ¿cómo entramos en uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo mágico, robamos algo que sólo podemos deducir que perteneció a Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw y escapamos con ello de la seguridad a prueba de ladrones? ─preguntó Ron con ironía. Hermione sabía que no lo podía evitar, que no lo hacía a propósito, pero a veces usaría los puños con Ron. Pero Harry contestó antes de que ella pudiera decirle que ella al menos aportaba ideas para continuar.

─ Hablaremos con Griphook. Le hemos salvado, nos debe una. Intentaremos convencerle de que nos ayude a entrar en Gringotts. ─La cara de escepticismo de Ron le hacía dudar un poco de su plan. Al fin y al cabo, Ron era muy buen estratega. Pero la cara de Hermione le animó a continuar─. Quizá odie a Ryddle y sus seguidores tanto como nosotros, tratan a los duendes como basura, aunque pongan su dinero en sus manos. ─Harry no notó como se tensó Ron, que por un momento había temido que su amigo volviera a decir el nombre de su enemigo, llevando el desastre al Refugio.

Harry, Hermione y Ron, quien a duras penas se tragaba sus reservas respecto al plan fueron a negociar con Griphook.

El duende fue duro de roer. Tuvieron que acceder a entregarle la espada de Gryffindor a cambio de ayudarles a burlar la seguridad de Gringotts y entrar a la cámara de los Lestrange. Necesitarían algunos hechizos de transfiguración humana, poción multijugos y la varita de Bellatrix. A la mañana siguiente pondrían en marcha su plan.

* * *

Draco despertó agitado por la mañana. Había tenido pesadillas, como cada noche que no contaba con una poción para evitarlo desde hacía más de dos años. Estaba desorientado, no recordaba dónde se encontraba y tardó un poco en enfocar la vista en los rescoldos de la chimenea. Estaba en casa de su padrino. No pudo relajarse a pesar de identificar el lugar. Esta vez las pesadillas no eran mezcla de recuerdos y miedos, eran sólo recuerdos. Su tía exigiéndole respuestas a un palmo de su cara. Las caras de Granger, Weasley y el deformado Potter. Sabía lo que debía decir, pero no conseguía pronunciarlo, a pesar de conocer las consecuencias. Granger revolcándose de dolor sobre la alfombra azul real de su sala, la punta de la varita de su tía. La sangre de Granger resbalando por su brazo, empapando la manga y la axila de la sudadera que llevababa, su boca retorcida por el llanto y su cara empapada. El castigo de su tía.

Su estómago le recordó que llevaba varios días sin comer, sólo había consumido pociones. Registró la cocina de Snape, pero no guardaba comida. Tampoco es que pasara tiempo allí. Snape no tenía elfos, no tendría más remedio que cubrirse bien la cara y salir a buscar comida. Estaba en un barrio muggle, no debería costarle demasiado robarles algo a aquellos ignorantes.

* * *

Para disgusto de Hermione, eterna defensora de los discriminados, Ron había tenido razón al dudar del duende. Habían conseguido entrar en Gringotts y robar el horrocrux, que resultó ser una copa perteneciente a Hufflepuff, pero no había sido fácil y crearon un verdadero caos en el banco. Estaban heridos como consecuencia del hechizo multiplicador y tan pronto Griphook consiguió la espada, les abandonó a su suerte.

Tan pronto como salieron de la cámara tuvieron que resguardarse de los hechizos de seguridad y los guardas alertados por el duende al que habían secuestrado. Para colmo, el dragón se había puesto a la defensiva, demasiados olores diferentes llegaban a su hocico aunque sus ojos no pudieran ver con claridad.

A Hermione se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza. Sabía que era una locura, pero también sabía que no habría otra forma de abrirse paso y escapar.

─¡Confiad en mí! ─Liberó al dragón lanzando un hechizo y con una rápida mirada les gritó a sus amigos que la siguieran. Corrió hacia la cola del dragón.

─¡Hermione, estás loca! ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ─A pesar del terror, Ron no paró de correr. Harry no dudó de ella ni por un segundo. Con un latigazo de adrenalina, los tres saltaron y treparon como pudieron por la espalda del dragón. Hermione azuzó la varita contra el flanco del dragón.

─¡Agarraos! ─ El dragón se encogió, se inclinó hacia delante y emprendió el vuelo esquivando columnas y salientes. Los hechizos golpeaban en su vientre plateado pero apenas los sentía. Los chicos se aferraban como podían a la espalda del dragón, en el espacio entre sus alas.

Cuando se vieron fuera del banco, surcando el aire sobre el dragón, rompieron a reír en un ataque de euforia. Las risas se detuvieron cuando Harry no pudo reprimir las imágenes que azotaron su cabeza, la rabia ajena que impregnó cada partícula de su ser. Él lo sabía. Voldemort sabía que tenían otro horrocrux y había volcado su ira en cada ser viviente que encontró en el banco. Percibió una breve imagen de Hogwarts, un pensamiento fugaz.

─¿Qué has visto? ─La cara de Hermione reflejaba el sentimiento de preocupación que se filtró en su voz. Ya se habían resignado a que quizá, las visiones que le llegaban desde el alma de Voldemort podían serles útiles.

─Lo sabe, sabe lo del horrocrux de Gringotts. Tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro y establecer un plan. Sé dónde está el horrocrux que falta además de Nagini. ─La expectación en las caras de sus amigos le empujó a terminar ─En Hogwarts. Debemos planear como volver al colegio.

─¿Dónde podríamos escondernos mientras tanto? ─Se preguntó Hermione en voz alta.

─No podemos volver al Refugio, ─añadió Ron rápido y tenso,─ pondríamos cometer un error y ponerles a todos en peligro.

─Cuando era niño, ─comenzó Harry despistando un poco a Ron y Hermione─ acompañé varias veces a los Dursley a casa de mi abuela materna, a dejar algunos muebles que mi tía ya no quería usar. Nunca conocí a mis abuelos, murieron años antes de que yo naciera. A penas he pensado en aquella casa como la de mi abuela, siempre pensé en ella como la otra casa de la tía Petunia, la que usa de almacén.

─¿A dónde quieres... ─Hermione había pensado más rápido que Ron y le interrumpió:

─A que tenemos una casa muggle vacía que ni el mismo Harry asocia mucho a sí mismo. Probablemente nadie del mundo mágico lo haga tampoco, así que es poco probable que la estén vigilando y sabemos que los Dursley no están allí ─, explicó a Ron con rapidez y se giró hacia Harry ─¿Recuerdas cómo llegar, Harry? ¿Podrías aparecernos?

Harry lo pensó por un momento, hacía muchos años que no iba, tenía que tenerlo bien claro si no querían tener un doloroso, y potencialmente mortal, incidente al aparecerse. ─Sí ─aseguró después con firmeza.

* * *

Se aparecieron a las afueras de Cokeworth bajo la capa invisible, como habían estado practicando mientras estuvieron escondidos en el bosque de Dean usando la vieja tienda de los Weasley, . A pesar de que era de día, no se cruzaron con nadie mientras caminaban silenciosos por las calles, mientras Harry miraba las casas una a una. No recordaba el número ni el nombre de la calle, pero conocía la zona y sabía que reconocería la casa cuando la viera.

Doblaron una esquina y encontraron una tienda muggle de alimentación. Como hacían cada vez que tenían oportunidad, invocaron algunos alimentos y los metieron en el bolsito de cuentas de Hermione. Luego cogieron algo del dinero muggle de Hermione y ella lo hizo aparecer con un movimiento de varita junto a la caja registradora del dueño.

Observaron que el muggle miró el dinero confuso. Se disponían a alejarse de allí cuando vieron una extraña perturbación del aire saliendo de la tienda e internándose a un callejón. Intercambiaron una mirada bajo la capa, los tres reconocían perfectamente un hechizo desilusionador a estas alturas. Siguieron con cautela a la figura oculta hasta la entrada de la calle de La Hilandera.

* * *

Draco se sentía vigilado. Sabía que el muggle de la tienda no se había percatado de su presencia en su negocio, parecía distraído mirando algo que, por su cara, estaba fuera de lugar en el mostrador. No, seguro que el muggle no le había seguido. Fue al salir de la tienda bajo el hechizo que le ocultaba empezó a notar esa sensación. Se giró a ambos lados pero no pudo ver a nadie, nada le llamó la atención. Se encaminó hacia la casa con cada vez mayor certeza de unos ojos fijos en su nuca. Decidió confiar en su instinto y en lugar de abrir la puerta de la casa, se ocultó tras unos arbustos junto a ella, a esperar.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, que no sabían de quién se trataba, decidieron no arriesgarse a que fuera un enemigo que pudiera alertar a Voldemort de su localización, quizá alguien les seguía y no lo habían notado. Desde la ventaja que la capa les daba como escondite perfecto, habían podido acercarse y apreciar como aquella persona se ocultaba entre los arbustos. Harry le hizo un gesto con la mano a Hermione y ella lanzó un _petríficus totalus_ sobre la figura oculta. Sabiéndose ahora algo más seguros, salieron con precaución de debajo de la capa y Harry retiró el hechizo desilusionador. Allí, con cara de sorpresa por el inesperado hechizo, tenían a un petrificado y algo demacrado rubio.

Los tres le observaron un segundo con incredulidad antes de exclamar al mismo tiempo:

─¡Malfoy!

* * *

 **Bueeeno, como el primero era cortito, decidí subir este también.**

 **Ahora sí que sí: adióooooos!**


	3. Todos tenemos preguntas

**La semilla del valor**

Disclaimer: la saga Harry Potter y todo su mundo pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia se publica sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **TODOS TENEMOS PREGUNTAS**

─ _Wingardium leviosa_ ─. Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar y levitó el cuerpo rígido de Malfoy hacia donde ninguno de ellos pudiera ser visto, a unos metros de ahí, tras el muro del jardín. Hermione rebuscó en la túnica de Malfoy y halló una varita.

Una vez desarmado, Hermione, la mejor en encantamientos, devolvió la movilidad sólo a la cabeza de Malfoy, y éste se descubrió de pronto apuntado por su propia varita empuñada en la mano de Harry Potter, la de su tía en manos de Hermione Granger y la que Weasley había robado a uno de los carroñeros, apuntando a una zona algo más sensible que la cara.

─¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? ─Harry no perdió el tiempo, no era momento de saludos e intercambios de insultos, pero en su tono se filtraba la hostilidad.

Guardó silencio unos segundos antes de responder con veneno en la voz ─. No es asunto tuyo Potter.

─Te equivocas, sí que lo es. Estamos en guerra y no puedo permitir que vayas corriendo a informar a tu señor, así que más te vale hablar, o nos encargaremos de que no tengas nada que contarle a nadie.

─ ¿Me estás amenazando, Potter? ¿Es que vas a matarme? ─No podía dejar que vieran el miedo que sentía. Por él, por su madre, por todo lo que podría ocurrirles a ambos. La muerte no era el peor destino para un desertor de las filas del Lord Oscuro...

─ ¡No te la juegues, Malfoy! Podríamos hacerte...

─ Podríamos desmemorizarte, ─interrumpió Hermione a un exaltado Ron─, un _obliviate_ y listo. No sabrías ni quién eres.

Un ruido al final de la calle alertó a los cuatro y disolvió las tensiones entre ellos momentáneamente.

─ Tenemos que entrar en la casa, rápido ─, susurró Malfoy con los dientes apretados. Ron ya iba a protestar de nuevo, él no quería seguir las instrucciones de ese intento de mortífago, pero Hermione le devolvió la movilidad a Malfoy, aunque prefirió guardar su varita. Tampoco eran tontos.

─ ¿Protecciones? ─susurró Harry.

─ Mágicas, no. Entrad.

Los cuatro ingresaron en la casa de la familia Snape justo a tiempo para ver por la ventana de la sala como aparecían dos mortífagos doblando la esquina.

─ _Muffliato_ ─, susurró Hermione para evitar que les escucharan al pasar.

─ ¿Cómo saben que estamos en esta zona? ─preguntó Ron, mirando de reojo y con el ceño fruncido a Malfoy.

─ Malfoy no ha tenido tiempo de decir nada, acabamos de llegar aquí ─ razonó Harry. Hermione asintió, coincidiendo con Harry.

─ Me buscan a mí ─ declaró Draco sorprendiendo a los otros tres. Lo había dicho con los dientes apretados. No quería reconocerle a esos tres que ahora estaba perseguido por ambos bandos, pero no era tonto, era preferible que le capturara la Orden del Fénix a los mortífagos. Los primeros le encerrarían e interrogarían, pero los segundos le torturarían, le matarían y harían lo mismo con sus padres. Tenía que proteger a su madre, así había empezado todo, ahora no podía echarse atrás.

─ ¿Pretendes que te creamos, Malfoy? ¿Cómo de estúpidos...?

─ Sé que tú lo eres, Comadreja,─le informó con una sonrisa cínica, ─pero reconozco que el cararrajada y la comelibros... ─ Harry le cerró la boca con una mirada que le recordó quiénes tenían las varitas, pero ni él ni Hermione pasaron por alto que había llamado comelibros a la chica, un insulto reservado por el arrogante chico para el colegio, cuando los profesores pululaban por allí y no quería arriesgarse a que le escucharan usando la palabra sangresucia. _Pero allí no había nadie para amonestarle por aquello_ , se dijo Harry. _Está en desventaja_ , pensó Hermione en cambio.

─ ¿Por qué te buscan, Malfoy? ─ No obtuvo respuesta. Harry le echó una mirada a Hermione.

─ _Incarcerous_ ─ el hechizo de Hermione lo retuvo rápidamente contra una silla, rodeándole con cuerdas. Draco no estaba como para luchar contra las cuerdas, se resignó a mantenerse en silencio atado a la silla y desarmado. Pero se alarmó al ver como la chica sacaba de un bolsito de cuentas, totalmente fuera de lugar con su indumentaria, un frasco transparente lleno de un líquido que bien podría confundirse con agua. Pero tenía claro que aquello no era agua. ¿De dónde lo habrían sacado?

─ ¿Te lo bebes o te obligo? ─preguntó Hermione. La chica mantenía un tono neutro, ni siquiera era frío. Draco sabía que no tendrían que luchar mucho contra él, empezaba a sentir como el efecto de la poción analgésica desaparecía y se sentía algo febril.

El suspiro resignado que soltó Malfoy alentó a Hermione a acercar el veritaserum a los labios del chico, que tragó obediente y reprimiendo el impulso de alejarse del leve roce de la mano de la joven.

─ Muy bien, démosle un minuto para que el efecto despierte.

Draco sentía un calor extraño recorrerle el pecho, una sensación liberadora de apatía. El efecto del veritaserum empezó a mezclarse con el dolor y la fiebre. Se sentía muy drogado, ajeno a sí mismo, y al mismo tiempo, muy consciente de sus lesiones internas y externas.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían girado de nuevo hacia la ventana para confirmar que los mortífagos habían seguido su camino. Hermione aprovechó el momento de frágil tranquilidad para aplicar algunas protecciones mágicas a la casa. Algo aquí para aparentar que no estaban, algo allá para alejar a los muggles. Luego se giró de nuevo hacia el cautivo.

─Bien, Malfoy. Para empezar, ¿dónde estamos? ¿Por qué te escondes aquí?

Harry y Ron se giraron para escuchar sus respuestas con atención.

─En casa de mi padrino. Casi nadie entre los mortífagos sabe que es mestizo y su casa está en un barrio muggle.

─ ¿Tu padrino? ─ La pregunta le llegó desde labios de Harry.

─ Severus Snape ─Harry sospechaba la respuesta, pero no pudo evitar que la rabia disparase un tiro de bilis hacia su garganta, sintiendo de nuevo el dolor y la sensación de desamparo de ver morir a Albus Dumbledore.

─ ¿Por qué te escondes de los mortífagos y por qué te ayuda Snape si él es uno de ellos?

─ No cumplí con mi misión de matar a Dumbledore, fingí no reconoceros, me torturaron por ello. El siguiente paso sería matarme como castigo para mi matarme, al siguiente error de cualquiera de la familia. Mío, de mi padre o de Bellatrix, no importa. Snape hizo un juramento inquebrantable con mi madre, debía terminar mi misión si yo fallaba, debía protegerme como pudiera.

─ ¿Cómo escapaste? ─La pregunta vino de Hermione en un susurro curioso a su pesar.

─ Salí por la noche de la mansión bajo un hechizo desilusionador. Aproveché una distracción ideada por mi madre. ─Al ver la cara de los tres añadió algo que el veritaserum no le obligó a decir. ─No conozco los detalles, mi madre lo planeó todo para ponerme a salvo y me obligó a marcharme.

─ ¿Cómo crees que te siguieron la pista esos mortífagos?

─ No lo sé. Nadie me siguió, estoy seguro. ─No lo dijo en voz alta, pero a su malestar general y al efecto del veritaserum, empezó a sumarse un temor sobrecogedor por el destino de su madre. Quizá habían descubierto el plan y por eso le buscaban, quizá su madre estaba siendo torturada. Quizá estaba muerta.

─ ¿Cómo te encuentras, Malfoy? ─La pregunta de Hermione tomó a los tres varones por sorpresa. Al parecer ella sí había notado su creciente deterioro, o a lo mejor había llegado a la misma conclusión que Draco y se compadeció. Una madre es una madre.

No quería responder, no quería mostrarse débil. No sólo era una cuestión de bandos, no es que no quisiera darles ventaja. Simplemente eran sus enemigos de siempre, algo que en realidad no estaba relacionado con la sangre o con la guerra. Era algo que había crecido con todos ellos. No podía ser débil frente a ellos, pero el veritaserum, ya difícil de combatir por sí solo, no encontraba resistencia en el cuerpo debilitado de Draco. ─ Mal, muy mal. El efecto de las pociones se está pasando y mi madre podría estar muerta ─, agachó la cabeza tratando de ocultar las emociones de su rostro.

Ron no sentía lástima por él. Toda su familia estaba en peligro desde que ese asqueroso mortífago elitista había dejado entrar a los mortífagos en Hogwarts, podía perder a toda su familia por culpa de aquel cabrón elitista. Harry y Hermione, sin embargo, sintieron compasión. Harry había perdido a sus padres muy niño y sin embargo, les seguía añorando como si hubiera llegado a conocerles a fondo. Hermione se había visto obligada a desmemoriar a sus padres y mandarles a Australia para protegerles y ahora no sabían ni que tenían una hija. Podían entender el sentimiento de Malfoy, quien ni siquiera sabía si su madre seguía viva.

Harry se llevó aparte a Ron, podían aprovechar lo que Malfoy supiera pero sabía que tendría que controlar a Ron. No podían mantener a Malfoy a base de veritaserum, la preparación llevaba tiempo y era difícil, necesitaban que cooperase, pero para ello tendría que controlar a Ron, o aquello se pondría feo, estaba seguro.

Hermione rebuscó en su bolsito. No tenía por qué hacerlo, ella había recibido más insultos y humillaciones que nadie por parte de Draco Malfoy. Se dijo que lo hacía por ella misma, que no tenía nada que ver con la lástima, aunque en algún lugar de su mente resonaba la voz del chico que tenía frente a ella, negando reconocerles a pesar de que todos habían sabido que aquello no era cierto, protegiéndoles aunque fuera de forma pasiva de lo que sabía que vendría. Aparto sus supuestas motivaciones de su cabeza mientras le hacía beber una dosis de poción analgésica.

─ Te lo agradezco ─, tanto Malfoy como Hermione se miraron asombrados por las palabras que Draco había dejado caer. Los dos sabían que era cierto, había sentido alivio al beber la poción y aún no podía esquivar los efectos del veritaserum. Hermione, se apiadó levemente y asintió una vez como respuesta.

Harry y Ron, que no habían sido conscientes de ese breve intercambio absortos en su discusión, regresaron. Un enfurruñado Ron guardó silencio contentándose con matar a Malfoy con la mirada. Harry parecía cansado, definitivamente algo abrumado, pero al menos no había tenido conexión con Voldemort en unos días, tenía que consolarse con lo que pudiera.

Hermione, por su parte, estaba tensa. Había escondido sus sentimientos a presión desde que escaparon de la mansión Malfoy, los había ahogado en algún rincón de su alma agarrándose a la idea de terminar con su misión. Era crucial. Sin embargo, había sentimientos que no había podido reprimir del todo. Se sentía confusa respecto a Ron. Había estado enamorada de ese patán desde segundo curso, ni ella misma se explicaba por qué, y aunque aún seguía sintiendo ese amor que había ido evolucionando desde que eran críos, no conseguía perdonarle que se hubiera marchado, que les hubiera abandonado en medio del bosque a su suerte. Conocía el efecto de llevar el horrocrux colgado del cuello de primera mano, pero eso no justificaba su acto de traición. Ella también lo había portado, y jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza abandonar a Harry a su suerte. No pudo evitar compararle con Malfoy. Un niñato cobarde que había estado rodeado de la peor escoria a lo largo de toda su vida, un necio arrogante que le había hecho la vida imposible en el colegio, un pequeño monstruo que corría a los brazos de papá cada vez que se sentía amenazado. Y aquel cobarde había tenido que ser obligado a marcharse por su madre, había tenido que ser presionado para dejar su lealtad hacia sus seres queridos a un lado, y ahí estaba, atado a una silla más preocupado por el destino de su madre que por el suyo propio, el veritaserum lo había dejado claro.

* * *

En la mansión Malfoy, todos se alegraban internamente de que su señor no estuviera cerca. Poco después de que el Lord abandonase la mansión para resolver algunos asuntos de crucial importancia, como había informado, no sabían cómo, uno de los prisioneros del ala oeste se había hecho con una varita y había escapado de su celda. Al parecer había secuestrado al joven Malfoy en su huida, probablemente para sacarle información. Lo que ninguno de los mortífagos entendía era cómo había hecho para esconder una varita, por qué no había escapado antes o por qué no había liberado a otros prisioneros.

Todos estaban preocupados por la reacción de su señor al conocer la noticia de la captura de Draco Malfoy. Si información que no debía llegaba a oídos de la orden, todo el plan del Lord estaría en peligro y sabían, que todo aquel que estuviera cerca en el momento en el que el Señor Oscuro conociera la noticia tendría que enfrentarse a la tortura del _cruciatus_ más poderoso, o peor, al _avada kedabra._

En sus aposentos privados, Narcissa Malfoy respiraba tranquila por su hijo. Ya no importaba con quién pagara el Señor Tenebroso su ira, su hijo no estaría a tiro y era todo lo que a ella le importaba. Había procurado que nadie descubriera su plan, pero con gusto pagaría ella misma el precio a cambio de la seguridad de su hijo, su único hijo.

* * *

En el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, ahora instalado en la casa de Andrómeda Tonks y su recientemente difunto marido, un muy confundido Dedalus Diggle era sometido a variadas pruebas. Él mismo les había contado que no sabía cómo había escapado, sólo recordaba encontrarse fuera de la mansión Malfoy con una varita desconocida en la mano y la apremiante necesidad de volver con la Orden. Él mismo estaba preocupado de estar bajo los efectos de un Imperius camuflado, quizá quisieran que hiciera algo en contra de la Orden una vez regresara con ellos.

Sin embargo, después de varias pruebas, todo parecía en orden. Su memoria había sido claramente modificada, pero no había habido intenciones de que pasara desapercibido al parecer, no sustituyeron los recuerdos borrados por otros, simplemente se cortaban en un punto y recomenzaban siendo Dedalus libre. Todos estaban confusos, nadie creía que fuera capaz de escapar del cuartel general de los mortífagos sin ayuda.

* * *

En la residencia Snape, el trío de la casa de los valientes había decidido encerrar a Malfoy en una habitación mientras decidían qué hacer con él. Hermione revisó las pertenencias del joven slytherin en silencio mientras Harry y Ron discutían. Ron quería dejarlo expuesto y desarmado en cualquier lugar donde pudieran encontrarles los mortífagos, no entendía por qué tenían que desaprovechar la oportunidad de que el enemigo se deshiciera de él. Ni siquiera tendrían que ensuciarse las manos, y de todas formas, ¿qué información relevante podían sacarle a un niñato como Malfoy? ¿Qué podía haberle revelado El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado a aquel insufrible patán?

Harry no estaba de acuerdo. Muy a su pesar, sentía que le debían una a Malfoy. Quizá, si el joven mortífago no hubiera dudado en delatarles, Voldemort habría llegado a tiempo, y no hubieran conseguido escapar de allí. Todo habría acabado. Quizá no les había delatado por cobardía, no creía que hubiera cambiado de opinión respecto a la sangre, pero fueran cuales fueran sus motivos, les había ayudado, quisiera o no, y Harry sabía ser justo.

Hermione seguía taciturna, sumida en sus propios pensamientos mientras hurgaba entre las cosas de Malfoy. Se hacía sus propias preguntas, pero algo distrajo su atención. Entre las pociones sanadoras y la ropa había una cadena de plata, tiró de ella hasta extraer un pequeño relicario con una elaborada M labrada en ella. No percibía nada maligno en aquel objeto, no era como cuando sostenías un horrocrux definitivamente. Lanzó un par de hechizos y decidió que era probablemente inofensivo, a lo mejor un simple recuerdo. Sin saber muy bien, por qué, lo guardó en su bolsillo.


	4. Draco Malfoy y el tercer bando

**La semilla del valor.**

 **Disclaimer** : La saga _Harry Potter_ y todo su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia se publica sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **DRACO MALFOY Y EL TERCER BANDO**

En la cama de su padrino, Draco contemplaba el techo haciéndose preguntas. Si alguien le viera, pensaría que estaba tranquilo, posiblemente pensando en cualquier tontería, ajeno a todo. La realidad era otra. Sentía el cuerpo acolchado por el efecto de la poción anestésica, era desagradable. Además se seguía sintiendo febril. Para ser honesto, recordaba más o menos un tercio de la tortura, en algún momento se había desmayado del dolor. Pero había pasado dos días dormido o inconsciente, y por las ojeras que tenía su madre el día que despertó, les había dado mucho trabajo a ella y a los elfos. Tenía que haber quedado hecho un asco tras la tortura, sabía de lo que era capaz su tía.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de pronto y se sobresaltó levemente, pero fingió casi no haber notado la irrupción repentina. Trató de incorporarse con elegancia mirando a Granger con seriedad, pero de pronto, superando el efecto de la poción anestésica, una corriente de dolor le atravesó el abdomen y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza y apretar los labios.

─ Mantente acostado. ¿Cómo te torturaron? ─Hermione trataba de mantener un tono neutro y evitaba mirarle a los ojos directamente, se concentraba en sacar de su bolsito todo lo que necesitaba para tratarle lo mejor que pudiera.

─ No lo recuerdo ─, aunque no era del todo cierto. Saboreó el hecho de que al menos el veritaserum parecía haber dejado de hacer efecto.

─ ¿Quién te torturó? ─Hermione pudo apreciar que él no esperaba esa pregunta.

─ Bellatrix ─contestó en un tono más bajo de lo que pretendía. Hermione fijó su mirada en sus ojos durante unos segundos y, para sorpresa de Malfoy, soltó una seca risa, fría.

─Ya somos dos ─. Ella no lo sabía, pero su respuesta había hecho caer algo en su estómago. No le había dicho nada que no supiera, pero que ella misma lo dijera era distinto, directo. Le provocó una ráfaga de recuerdos mezclados, en algunos su propia tortura, nublados de dolor, algunos de la tortura de la chica, nítidos. Sus gritos retumbaron en su cabeza durante un segundo perturbador.

Hermione se giró y descubrió la cara de náuseas del chico y malinterpretando la causa, se apresuró con lo que hacía. Extrajo unas gotas de esencia de díctamo y las agregó a una dosis de poción analgésica, luego le dio unos toques con la varita que había estado usando Draco. Se la entregó casi sin mirarle, lo justo para ver cómo se la bebía, mientras volvía a sacar más pociones y algunos ungüentos.

Encontró la poción antibiótica y la mezcló en un vaso de cristal con otra de color azul.

─¿Qué es eso? ─En la pregunta de Malfoy, para asombro de ambos, no había recelo, sólo curiosidad.

─Poción antibiótica.

─Esa era la rojiza, ¿qué era la azul?.

Hermione dudó cómo responder. No le había mezclado nada malo, por supuesto, simplemente no quería suscitar más preguntas. Quería acabar con la tarea que le pedía su conciencia y punto. En sus debates mentales, excusaba su interés en la salud de Malfoy con el hecho de que no está bien dejar a alguien que lo necesita sin auxilio. Según las leyes muggles, ni siquiera es legal.

─Filtro de paz ─, respondió resignada. Se le ocurrió una excusa, ─te he dado todo lo que me dieron a mí, con eso descansarás. Seguramente nuestras torturas fueron similares y aún tienes pequeñas hemorragias internas aunque hayas recibido tratamiento, y quizá infecciones. Yo aún tomo algunas pociones.─ Se regañó mentalmente, ¿para qué había dicho lo último?

─Gracias ─. Deseando huir de lo que acababa de decir, Draco se giró en la cama y fingió descansar, aunque realmente estaba muy tenso, confuso y un poco cabreado consigo mismo. Aunque en realidad no sabía si era por darle las gracias o por algo distinto.

Hermione escondió su sorpresa marchándose sin hacer ruido, no quería ahondar en el intento de amabilidad por parte de Malfoy. Cerró la puerta y la bloqueó con un movimiento de varita.

Draco escuchó el bloqueo de la puerta y curiosamente se tranquilizó. No le parecía normal estar tranquilo en sus circunstancias. Se sentía débil, cansado. Trató de cumplir con lo que había aparentado unos segundos atrás y dormir.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy en su mejor momento era arrogante, superficial, racista y elitista. Ahora era sólo callado, inquieto, a veces sentía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza y a veces simplemente temblaba. Pero ni había sido ni era tonto. Él estaba seguro de que la preocupación de su esposa por su hijo era toda fingida, lo leía en sus ojos. Y eso sólo podía significar que ella estaba detrás de la desaparición de Draco, ella le había puesto a salvo. Sintió alivio por su hijo y también vergüenza de sí mismo, su esposa tenía más pelotas que él, el siempre altivo Lucius Malfoy.

─ Narcissa, creo que tienes algo que contarme, ¿no es así, querida? ─Su esposa estaba ocupada. Ocupada fingiendo mantenerse ocupada para no pensar en su hijo desaparecido. Ahora se dedicaba a lectura de ensayos sobre leyes, no sabía qué tema estaría tratando esta vez.

─ No lo sé, Lucius, ¿qué crees que tengo que contarte? ─Narcissa tenía una capacidad heredada y educada para mantener la compostura. Pocas personas conseguían hacerle perderla y su marido, para su suerte, no era una de ellas.

─ Creo que tienes que contarme que sabes dónde está nuestro hijo y que sabes cómo se fue de aquí─. Narcissa podía leer la sonrisa en los ojos de Lucius aunque mantuviera el rostro y el tono neutros. Se relajó y decidió contarle lo esencial, pero se guardaría los detalles. Cuantas menos personas conocieran los detalles, más difícil sería obtenerlos para otros.

─Sí. Draco está a salvo, ─Lucius suspiró ─está en un lugar al que pocos sangrepura irían. Y el prisionero, no importa a dónde llegue, no tendrá mucho que contar.

─ ¿Cómo has conseguido varitas para Draco y Diggle? Te has arriesgado mucho robándolas.

─Bell me ayudó, él tampoco dirá nada, ya lo sabes.

─Aún no entiendo por qué confías más en un maldito elfo que en mí, pero te agradezco lo que has hecho por Draco. Si tú tampoco estuvieras bajo este techo, ya no tendría nada más que me preocupara. ─Lucius abrazó a su esposa. De pronto, pensó de nuevo en su hijo ─¿Tienes forma de comunicarte con Draco?

─Sí, el relicario que usábamos cuando estábamos prometidos, el que hace pareja con el tuyo. Pero le he pedido que lo use sólo si es estrictamente necesario, si alguien lo averiguara se delataría como desertor.

Lucius asintió y Narcissa se relajó ligeramente entre los brazos de su esposo. Sabía que Draco podía cuidarse y era poco probable que se cruzara con nadie, pero le dolía no poder simplemente contactar con él sin ponerles a los tres en peligro, porque ahora Lucius también debía mantenerse alerta y no llamar la atención.

* * *

Cuando Hermione salió del cuarto donde dormía Malfoy y bajó las escaleras, encontró a Harry y Ron lidiando con una radio bastante antigua, trataban de encontrar la emisora apropiada. Se habían perdido la última emisión de Pottervigilancia y no habían podido escuchar cómo encontrarla para la siguiente conexión en directo. Al menos sabían que la hora era una constante, debían estar a punto de empezar, anunciando a los presentadores por sus nombres en clave y demás.

Ron consiguió encontrarla y se felicitó a sí mismo en una exclamación, que sirvió de anuncio para Hermione, quien había pasado a la cocina para averiguar de qué disponían. Al entrar de nuevo en la sala, lanzó una mirada inquieta a la chimenea, pero ni ella misma tenía claro por qué.

─ _¡...venidos de nuevo a Pottervigilancia! ¡Y como siempre, cargados de noticias!_ ─No estaban seguros de si era Fred o George, pero escuchar la alegría en esa voz conocida les tranquilizaba a los tres, sobre todo a Ron─ _Notaréis que hoy estamos especialmente emocionados, bien, eso es porque hoy tenemos a un invitado especial que ha vuelto de entre los que creíamos desaparecidos, ¡bienvenido, Freebird! Cuéntanos tu experiencia_.

Una nueva voz, sonó en la emisora y reconocieron al bueno de Dedalus Diggle. Harry no había escuchado su voz desde poco después de que acompañara a sus tíos a su refugio. Había desaparecido poco antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur. ─ _Hola, amigos. Quiero mandar mis condolencias a todos los que han perdido seres queridos y ánimos para todas las personas nobles del mundo mágico. Ahora, ¿qué quieres saber?_

Otra voz alegre y diferente a las anteriores se sumó a la charla, contrastando con el tono solemne del mensaje de Diggle. Reconocieron en ella a Lee Jordan.─ _Nos cuentan que ni siquiera tú sabes cómo escapaste de las manos de esos asquerosos, pero dinos, ¿qué crees que significa tu libertad?_

Tras unos dos segundos de silencio que Diggle usó para meditar su respuesta, la dio a conocer.

─ _Río, creo que es una buena señal, no sólo para mí,_ ─una sonrisa se filtró en su voz ─ _sino para todos._ ─Recuperó la seriedad. ─ _Significa que alguien del círculo interno ha encontrado un motivo, sea el que sea, para traicionar a su señor. Tengamos todos en cuenta que las represalias si le descubren serán seguro horrendas..._

Harry y Hermione cruzaron una mirada. Unos segundos después, Ron, que había seguido atento al programa, se percató de la comunicación silenciosa de sus amigos y preguntó algo celoso ─ ¿Qué pensáis de lo que ha dicho el viejo Diggle?

─ Que la madre de Malfoy le ha liberado, quizá Dedalus fuese la distracción para que Draco escapara, o al menos parte de ella ─Hermione estaba acostumbrada a las preguntas de Ron que a ella le parecían de tontos, pero sabía que le estaba juzgando más duramente por el rencor que le guardaba.

─ Ojalá pudiéramos saber qué ha pasado con Narcissa ─añadió Harry. Si su amor por su hijo era tan grande como para traicionar a alguien tan peligroso, quizá pudieran convencerle de cruzar la línea del todo y cambiar de bando. Que el supiera, Narcissa realmente nunca había sido mortífago ni había prueba alguna en su contra que la relacionase con ningún delito. Y siendo su marido quien era, había que tenerlo en cuenta. Además, en el fondo, sabía que Narcissa estaba tratando de hacer por Draco lo que su propia madre había hecho por él y, aunque le extrañase reconocerlo, le conmovía aquel gesto que distaba de la imagen que él tenía de los Malfoy.

─ Deberíamos preguntarle a Malfoy, quizá consigamos que cambie de bando a cambio de tratar de poner a salvo a su madre. La información que pueda darnos será mejor que nada, que es casi lo que tenemos ahora mismo.

─ ¿Y cómo haríamos eso, Hermione? ─De nuevo Ron y su capacidad de aportar buenas ideas.

─Aún no he llegado a eso ─contestó Hermione mirando a Harry en lugar de a Ron. ─Pero deberíamos hablar con Malfoy primero, su información también podría ayudarnos a sacar a Narcissa a salvo de su casa. De todas formas, primero tenemos que conseguir que coopere.

* * *

Al parecer no en todas las casas enseñaban a llamar antes de entrar. O eso pensó Draco al ser despertado por la puerta, y encima, entraban esos tres de golpe. Prefería enfrentarles de uno en uno. Excepto a Weasley, al zanahorio preferiría no verle simplemente.

Una vez que dispusieron unas sillas junto a la cama, se sentaron y enfrentaron la mirada de Draco. Tenía cierto tinte cómico para Malfoy que el salvador cararrajada y su séquito parecieran los visitantes de un familiar convaleciente en su lecho.

Habían acordado que Hermione sería la primera en hablar. Al parecer era la que tenía más capacidad para mantenerse serena y centrada.

─ ¿Cómo estás ahora, Malfoy?

─Resignado. Si te refieres a físicamente, estoy mejor, aunque aún siento algunos dolores por dentro ─, la respuesta fue seca pero educada, muy a su disgusto, apreciaba la mejoría que la chica le había proporcionado.

─Bien, creemos que sabemos cómo hizo tu madre para dejarte el camino libre. ─Draco se tensó ante aquello, ¿cómo lo habían averiguado ellos en tan sólo unas horas y él...? ─Confundió y desmemorió a Dedalus Diggle, luego le dio una varita y lo dejó a cierta distancia de la mansión, donde pudiera desaparecerse pasados los efectos del _confundus._ Al menos es la teoría que puedo extraer de la información que hemos obtenido.

─¿Sabéis si ellos saben quién...? ─No necesitaba terminar la pregunta para que los tres chicos supieran qué quería saber.

Esta vez, fue Harry quien contestó: ─ Lo sentimos, Malfoy, ─Ron hizo una mueca dejando ver que él no lo tenía tan claro ─ no sabemos si tu madre está bien. Nosotros sabemos que fue ella porque tú estás aquí, pero Diggle no lo sabía. Si nadie de tu bando la vio, puede que siga a salvo.

Malfoy no pudo contenerse:

─¡¿Mi bando?! Mi bando es mi madre, Potter, mi bando son los que no pudieron elegir en qué lado estar. Ya sé lo que pensáis, no pienso defenderme ante vosotros. Simplemente no hables de lo que no sabes. Vosotros, siempre tan seguros de que haríais cualquier cosa antes de hacer el mal, que daríais la vida antes de aceptar la marca tenebrosa... ─El rencor le había poseído y no podía controlarse. ─Decidme, ¿la aceptaríais si la vida que estuviera en juego no fuera la vuestra, sino la de vuestras familias? ¿La aceptaríais si supierais que si no lo hacéis, torturarán a vuestros familiares? Creedme, acabarían suplicando por su muerte, y no les llegaría hasta que su cuerpo simplemente no resistiera más la tortura. Ese monstruo no tiene piedad con los que considera de su clase, imaginad con quienes considera enemigos, o peor, inferiores.

Hermione veía por dónde podía salir la situación y con un gesto le pidió a Harry que se llevara a Ron. Sin decir nada, extrajo una dosis de filtro de paz, realmente había subestimado lo que Malfoy guardaba bajo la cara de póker. Imaginaba que debía estar más alterado de lo que le parecía, pero la imagen que siempre había tenido de él era egoísta, superficial, insensible, vacía.

Esperó a que la poción calmara al chico. Aunque no le gustase esa sensación porque le hacía sentir tonta, le compadecía. Ella tenía clara su respuesta a la pregunta de Malfoy, haría cualquier cosa por sus padres, haría cualquier cosa por cualquiera de las personas que quería. Por eso ahora sus padres estaban en algún lugar de Australia y ella estaba allí, corriendo peligros al lado de Harry, con quien había formado un vínculo fraternal que no dependía de la sangre.

Cuando Malfoy volvió a estar recostado, y aflojó la presión en sus puños, Hermione se atrevió a preguntarle:

─¿Trabajarías con nosotros a cambio de poner a salvo a tu madre? ─Si Hermione hubiera sabido el efecto que la pregunta tendría en Draco, la habría hecho hace rato. El chico estaba mirándola perplejo, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Decidió que no se comprometería a nada hasta saber de qué hablaba.

─¿Cuáles son mis opciones? ─Hermione podía adivinar el interés mal disimulado en su voz, aunque su cara permanecía inexpresiva después de haberse recuperado de la sorpresa. Pero había algo en sus ojos, una intensidad. A lo mejor estaba valorando la posibilidad de cambiar de bando. Quizá sólo estaba desesperado por sacar a su madre de aquella situación. La chica debía responder con cuidado para que no soltara el cebo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió rápido pero sin un ruido y entraron unos silenciosos y alterados Harry y Ron. Hermione se giró hacia ellos confundida.

─ Rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí ─dijo Harry en un susurro cerrando la puerta ─, la chimenea...

Hermione no le dio tiempo a pensar a nadie, giró su varita rápidamente hacia Draco y le cambió el color del pelo.

─Apareceos en el callejón de atrás bajo la capa, yo llevaré a Malfoy ─ les indicó en un susurro mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la capucha de la chaqueta, y agarrando el brazo de Malfoy, se desapareció en seguida.

Harry y Ron, en un ensayado movimiento, se desaparecieron bajo la capa en el callejón tras la casa y se reunieron con Hermione y Malfoy, bien agazapados tras unos contenedores. Ya atardecía y eso les vendría bien, pronto la oscuridad les daría una ventaja.

Desde su posición podían escuchar ruidos amortiguados que provenían de la casa. No parecían tener prisa.

Tras unos minutos que sintieron como una hora, las voces de dos hombres les llegaba algo difusa, parecían estar en la entrada de la casa.

─ Ha sido un soplo falso, ya te dije que el cachorro de los Malfoy no tenía motivos para estar en esta zona. Perdemos el tiempo. ─El mortífago parecía irritado.

─ ¿No te recordaba a alguien el chico de la foto de la entrada? ─El tono del otro mortífago revelaba que no estaba del todo satisfecho con la breve exploración.

─ ¿Qué foto? ¿Por qué iba a fijarme en las tonterías de una sucia casa muggle?

─ Había una fotografía, cerca de la entrada, de esas que no se mueven. Me ha llamado la atención porque había un joven que me recordaba a alguien. Quizá no sea casualidad...

─ Dejémonos de estupideces. No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

El mortífago que había mencionado la foto susurró algo por lo bajo que no pudieron oír. ─Mandaré a alguien a vigilar la casa de todas formas. ─Ahora el mortífago parecía irritado con su compañero, claramente le consideraba un gilipollas sin dos dedos de frente. Los chicos estaban de acuerdo, aunque en realidad ni Ron ni Harry se habían percatado de la foto tampoco. Hermione sí que se había fijado, además de reparar en que no había nevera en aquella casa, ni casi nada que funcionara con electricidad, excepto las luces. Si realmente los mortífagos supieran cómo vivían los muggles, se habrían dado cuenta de aquella casa en realidad estaba habitada por un mago.

Cuando estuvieron seguros de que se habían marchado, se relajaron pero no abandonaron el escondite y mantuvieron sus voces en el tono más bajo que pudieron.

─ Vayamos a la casa de tu abuela. Era el plan original. ─A Harry le costó darse cuenta de que se dirigía a él aunque era evidente. Para el seguía extraño pensar en esa casa como la de su abuela. Ni la había conocido personalmente ni había siquiera dormido en la casa.

─ ¿Qué pasa con Malfoy? ─preguntó Ron. Aquella vez Hermione tenía que reconocer que estarían exponiendo su último escondite posible si Malfoy no aceptaba unirse a ellos. Se giró hacia él.

─ ¿Qué dices, Malfoy? ¿Te unirás a nosotros? ─preguntó Hermione ahogando una risa, tratando de no ofenderle antes de que aceptase su oferta. No se había parado a pensar en lo raro e incluso ridículo que estaba Malfoy con el pelo negro. Le quedaba fatal.

─ No has tenido tiempo de decirme mis opciones, ─ respondió ligeramente a la defensiva ─¿y por qué cojones te ríes tanto?

Harry, que estaba mirando lo mismo que Hermione, no pudo evitarlo y dejó escapar una risita contenida. Malfoy le fulminó con la mirada. Ron le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mirada maliciosa.

─ Bien, ─Hermione recuperó la seriedad ─tus opciones son que te entreguemos a un miembro de la Orden, que te retendrá y te interrogará hasta que todo termine, y ya sabes que no podemos decir cuándo será eso. O podrías ayudarnos, ganarte nuestra confianza. Si nos dices lo que sabes, te ayudaremos a poner a salvo a tu madre. ─Recuperó la sonrisa antes de añadir un último detalle. ─Y estás ridículo con el pelo negro, es curioso porque siempre he pensado que eras demasiado rubio.

Malfoy decidió ignorar el comentario sobre su pelo.

─ Y a mi padre. ─Aquello les devolvió la seriedad a todos. De pronto estaban tensos. ¿Cómo iban a proteger a Lucius Malfoy? Ellos mismos le habían sufrido en persona. ─No digo que le evitéis la cárcel. Sólo pido que no se le condene al beso del dementor. ─Draco podía notar que seguían reticentes. ─Muchas de sus últimas acciones las cometió bajo coacción y amenaza. Ni siquiera tiene varita ni autoridad en nuestra propia casa. No tenéis por qué creerme pero...

─ Yo te creo. ─Hermione había visto al demacrado Lucius Malfoy, la luz de esperanza que tenía al haberles capturado. Entendía, después de lo que había oído, que la situación del mortífago era desesperada. No quería compadecerle, pero a ella le costaría vivir sin su varita, debía ser horroroso para el orgulloso sangrepura. Y se lo merecía, pero tener a Voldemort en su casa, con su familia amenazada...

Harry asintió una sola vez. Luego meditó bien sus palabras antes de hablar:

─ Creo... Creo que podemos conseguir que como máximo se le condene a cadena perpetua. ─Harry esperaba una protesta por parte de Malfoy, pero no llegó. De todas formas, no hubiera podido, debido a la reacción por parte de Ron.

─¿Pero qué demonios estáis diciendo? ¡Intentó matarnos, Harry, varias ve...! ─Hermione conjuró un _silencius_ y miró a Ron con frustración.

─ Ron, por lo más sagrado, tienes... ─Se interrumpió a sí misma y se agarró el puente de la nariz. Luego miró directamente a Harry ignorando al divertido Malfoy y al alterado Ron convertido en un muy cabreado mimo. ─Harry, técnicamente estamos todos de acuerdo, vayamos a refugiarnos antes de que a este idiota se le pase el efecto del encantamiento.

* * *

 **Buenaaas! Aquí el cuarto capítulo.**

 **Antes que nada, quería dar las gracias a los que ya me estáis siguiendo y a los que ya han tenido el valor de agregarme a sus favoritos. Muchas gracias, de verdad, eso anima mucho a seguir.**

 **Algo más que quería decir es que suelo escribir de noche, y cuando releo por encima lo que he escrito, cansada y tal, parece ser que más o menos noto si tengo faltas, pero lo cierto es que me río mucho cuando, al tiempo, releo para ver qué tengo que resolver y encuentro muchísimas comas raras y palabras repetidas consecutivamente. Tened paciencia, porfa, escribo medio grogui.**

 **Por cierto, estaría super guay si me dijerais qué os va pareciendo, si os parece que las personalidades se ven bien o si debería tratar de reforzar alguna característica... Todo es bien recibido :D**

 **Adióooooos!**


	5. Cambios y decisiones inesperadas

**La semilla del valor**

 **Disclaimer:** La saga _Harry Potter_ pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia se publica sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **CAMBIOS Y DECISIONES INESPERADAS**

La creciente oscuridad, a medida que desaparecían los últimos tonos rosáceos, les proporcionó cierta seguridad, pero no dejaron de lado ninguna precaución mientras seguían el camino hacia la casa de la abuela de Harry. Él no dijo nada porque no serviría de mucho ponerles más nerviosos, pero la oscuridad le desorientaba un poco, nunca había estado por allí de noche.

En unos pocos minutos, para alivio de todos, Harry reconoció los árboles y parterres bajo una casa. Hermione leyó el apellido del buzón. Evans. Habían llegado a la casa correcta.

Harry susurró un _alohomora_ hacia la puerta y ésta se abrió con suavidad. Todos entraron en silencio y Hermione se aseguró de levantar todas las barreras protectoras que pudiera.

Draco permanecía de pie junto a la entrada, incómodo por la situación, aunque aún seguía levemente divertido por las muecas de Weasley, que lanzaba disimuladas miradas asesinas hacia Hermione.

Harry, sin embargo, estaba ajeno a todos. Nunca se había sentido con libertad de explorar verdaderamente el lugar cuando había ido con los Dursley. Casi todo había estado siempre con sábanas, incluyendo los cuadros de las paredes, para prevenir que el polvo y el tiempo lo estropeara.

Con timidez, casi con miedo, Harry retiró una primera sábana de un mueble cercano, junto a lo que seguramente sería una librería. La sábana blanca había estado ocultando un mueble liso y bajo con dos puertas. En la parte superior, algunas fotos en sus marcos descansaban tumbadas. Harry levantó la más cercana con cuidado y la observó. La calidad de la imagen le reveló que la foto era algo antigua. Una mujer de pelo rojizo sonreía a la cámara junto a un hombre atractivo y rubio, de nariz fina. Aquellos eran sus abuelos, jóvenes en aquella foto. La mujer estaba claramente embarazada y le daba su mano derecha a una pequeña niña rubia y sonriente, parecida a su padre. Aquella debía ser su tía Petunia.

Dejó de nuevo la foto en la repisa, ahora bien colocada. Alargó la mano de nuevo hacia una foto diferente. Esta vez había dos niñas de edades cercanas jugando en el jardín. Una Lily Evans, de unos ocho años, saludaba a la cámara con las manos llenas de barro, sonriente y satisfecha. A su lado, su tía Petunia, también manchada de barro y sonriente, miraba a su hermana y alargando la mano hacia ella con una piedra en ella. Parecía que estaban construyendo algo. _Nuestras flores_ , podía leerse en una placa incrustada en el marco de madera labrado.

─Ya he terminado. Deberíamos hablar con Malfoy, ahora que estamos más calmados. ─Se sintió un poco mal al darse cuenta de qué era lo que Harry estaba observando. Se giró buscando a Ron y notó una punzada de arrepentimiento por haberle silenciado, no fue educado. ─Ron, perdóname por silenciarte. ─Ron le devolvió la mirada con altivez y los labios apretados. Hermione disimuló su molestia, pero se perdonó a sí misma por hechizarle, aquel idiota podría haber hecho que les descubrieran en el callejón. ─ _Finite incantatem_ ─, pronunció dirigiendo su varita contra él. En un intento de infantil "castigo", Ron mantuvo su silencio.

Harry había dejado la foto colocada junto a la que había cogido antes.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, se percató de que Malfoy le estaba mirando. Le devolvió la mirada sin vacilar, pero no había nada en los ojos de Draco Malfoy, no expresaba nada concreto. Supuso que sólo estaba esperando para terminar la conversación del callejón.

─Ron, ¿por qué no tratas de encontrar por aquí una radio que podamos usar? Seguramente haya alguna en la cocina o quizá en la habitación de mis abuelos. Una vez escuché a tía Petunia decir que su madre solía cantar con la radio mientras cocinaba.

─Pero tenemos que terminar esa conversación sobre Malfoy, no podemos de...─, lo que sea que fuese a decir fue ahogado por la voz de Harry y un bufido de Hermione.

─Ron, por favor, busca una radio. ─Harry le interrumpió con firmeza, pero la mirada que le daba a su amigo era incómoda y suplicante. ─Vamos, Ron, sabemos cuál es tu punto de vista. Lo entendemos, de verdad, pero esto está más allá de lo que podamos sentir personalmente. Hay que pensar con frialdad lo que puede beneficiarnos más para que ese hipócrita asesino de Tom caiga. Busca la radio, por favor.

Ron se fue pisando algo más fuerte de lo que pretendía en dirección a lo que supuso que sería la cocina.

─Hermione, tranquilízate. Ya sabes que siempre lo lleva todo a su terreno personal. No es idiota, sólo es... pasional. Y muy protector con las personas que quiere, ya lo sabes.

─Entonces a nosotros no debe querernos mucho ─, escupió Hermione con frialdad. ─Nos abandonó. ─Miró a Malfoy casi con sorpresa. Se había olvidado por un segundo que estaba allí. El comentario de Harry había echado leña al rencor que sentía por Ron. ─Malfoy, ¿nos ayudarás entonces o no?

─¿Me dais vuestra palabra de que protegeréis en lo que podáis a mis padres? ─Recibió un asentimiento por parte de ambos. No era idiota, pero sabía que podía confiar en la palabra de aquellos dos. ─Os ayudaré, aunque no sé que pretendéis que haga. Y quiero mi varita. Ya. ─Su tono era seco, pero no podía esconder que se sentía aliviado. Su madre no merecía todo lo que había pasado, y su padre... En fin, su padre no merecía la muerte a su criterio, pero no podría decir que era inocente. Y él no había matado a nadie, casi lo había hecho, pero no había podido, aunque no tenía ningún testigo fiable para la Orden del Fénix y sus simpatizantes, pero al menos no había usado la maldición asesina y eso se podría averiguar con su varita. Luego no sabría que pasaría con él, pero si no condenaban al beso a su padre, seguro que a él tampoco.

Hermione y Harry extendieron sus manos, y para asombro de ambos, Malfoy no mostró ningún síntoma de estar sintiendo repulsión o rechazo al estrechar tanto la mano de Harry como la de Hermione.

─¿Tengo que darle la mano a la Comadreja también? ─Sonreía tan cínicamente como siempre, pero por una vez, tanto Harry como Hermione, sonrieron ante un comentario de Draco Malfoy. Conocían a su amigo y no le daría la mano a Malfoy ni aunque eso le garantizara la salvación.

Ron volvió y se les quedó mirando a los tres durante unos segundos, en los que tanto Harry como Hermione temieron que Ron reiniciara la discusión Pero ninguno esperaba lo que dijo.

─Tengo hambre. No paro de dar vueltas en la cocina buscando una radio, pero lo cierto es que no puedo pensar en la radio estando allí.

El primero en romper a reír fue Draco, y cuando Ron abrió la boca a punto de insultarle, sus amigos se contagiaron de la risa de Malfoy. La expresión de Ron se suavizó.

─ Vamos, ¿es que no tenéis hambre? ─preguntó sólo un poco enfurruñado.

Después de improvisar algo con lo que Draco robó de la tienda y lo que el resto de ellos "compró", cenaron un silencio no del todo incómodo. Harry le había devuelto la varita a Draco y él empezó a usar otra de las que Narcissa le había dado a su hijo.

Aquella casa era totalmente muggle y nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía suponer que estaban allí. Todos estaban más relajados después de cenar, pero aún no habían resuelto cómo dormir. Decidieron mirar en la planta superior, decidirían cómo dormirían según las habitaciones que encontraran.

La primera puerta que encontraron al subir la escalera resultó ser una habitación de invitados, o eso supusieron ya que no había ningún tipo de decoración demasiado personal.

Había dos puertas a la izquierda de la habitación de invitados y otras dos puertas a la derecha. La primera puerta a la izquierda era un baño completo, estaba bien saberlo. La siguiera era la habitación de los abuelos de Harry. Era bonita, con muebles de madera y una cama de matrimonio, y además como comprobaron en seguida, tenía un baño propio. Harry insistió en que aquella habitación debía ser ocupada por Hermione.

En la primera puerta a la derecha encontraron la habitación que había pertenecido a Petunia. Estaba menos decorada de lo que Harry esperaba, siempre había pensado que a su tía le gustaba lo florido y recargado, pero aquella habitación sólo tenía algo de color en las cortinas de lunares y en la alfombra peluda junto a la cama. Aparte de eso, sólo había un par de carteles de películas antiguas en las paredes y unas letras de madera pegadas a la pared sobre el cabecero de la cama con el nombre de su tía.

Harry se sentía feliz y triste al mismo tiempo mientras ponía la mano en el pomo de la última puerta, allí tenía que dormir su madre, habría querido conocer esa habitación acompañado por su madre, que ella le explicase el recuerdo que acompañaba a cada objeto que tenía allí. Al abrir, lo primero que le llamó la atención era que había dos camas. Sobre el cabecero de una de ellas, aún podía leerse el nombre de su madre en letras de madera. Sobre el cabecero de la otra cama había siete pequeñas marcas. La colcha de su madre, lucía al valiente león de Gryffindor. En tonos rojos y dorados. Había también una bufanda de Slytherin algo polvorienta colgando de uno de los extremos del cabecero de la cama de su madre. Había unas pocas fotografías pegadas en la pared, sobre la cama. Algunas se movían y otras permanecían quietas. Había un par en blanco y negro. En la estantería, a los pies de la cama de su madre, había una mezcla de libros muggles y relacionados con la magia. La otra estantería, que se encontraba a los pies de la otra cama, junto a la puerta de la habitación, tenía varios libros infantiles muggles, y gran parte de ella estaba vacía. Probablemente tía Petunia se había llevado muchas de sus cosas de allí hacía años.

─Malfoy, ¿qué te parece dormir en la habitación que está al lado de ésta? Ron y yo podríamos dormir en esta.

Draco se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación en dirección a la que le habían indicado. Hermione le siguió y se marchó hacia la que le había asignado Harry.

La verdad es que agradecía la posibilidad de darse un baño tranquila, nunca sabía cuándo podría darse otro.

Hermione utilizó la bañera de los abuelos de Harry sin mayor problema, sólo tuvo que asegurarse de conectar de nuevo el calentador, de la luz se encargó Harry al entrar en la casa.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó la hora de acostarse, sólo se sentó en la cama con cuidado y miró alrededor. Sabía que los dueños de aquella habitación no iban a enfadarse por utilizarla sin permiso, no podían ya. Pero aún así se sentía como algo inapropiado. Cogió de nuevo sus cosas y marchó a la habitación de invitados, junto a la que ocupaba Draco.

* * *

Draco había rebuscado por la habitación algo mínimamente interesante con lo que distraerse. No podría dormirse si no lo hacía y tenía claro que cuando lo hiciera, no iba a descansar mucho, así que tenía que conseguir relajarse cuanto antes para poder aprovechar el máximo de sueño posible. Extrañaba las pociones para dormir sin sueños que su madre empezó a suministrarle desde el sexto curso, justo después de notar sus ojos y mejillas hundidos durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

Encontró un libro de poesía muggle de un tal Whitman en la estantería. Había una inscripción en la primera página: _Petunia Evans, octavo curso._ Se sentó en la cama a leerlo. Al principio notó mucha diferencia con la poesía que había tenido que leer antes de ingresar en Hogwarts, no había ninguna referencia a la magia en el sentido que él la conocía. Pero aparentemente los muggles apreciaban la magia en las pequeñas cosas que un mago pasaría por alto, sólo por costumbre.

No supo cuánto estuvo leyendo, pero no conseguía relajarse. Aquellos poemas sólo le hacían preguntarse más cosas que antes.

Hacía ya algunos meses que había podido dejar de mentirse a sí mismo y reconocer que no había diferencia alguna entre la sangre de los nacidos de muggle y los sangrepura, era más bien un tema de crianza y costumbres. Había visto suficiente sangre en el último año y medio de ambos tipos como para darse cuenta de que no había diferencia apreciable.

Y hacía muchos años que sabía, aunque no hubiera formulado un pensamiento concreto al respecto sino algo que más bien flotaba desde su subconsciente como una neblina, que los magos nacidos de muggle no eran peores manejando la magia. Había pasado demasiado tiempo compartiendo clases con Hermione Granger para no ser consciente de ello.

Como no podía dormir, decidió vagar por la casa, no tenía demasiado que hacer allí, y no tenía más ganas de seguir haciéndose preguntas, o menos aún, encontrando respuestas.

* * *

Hacía meses que Hermione dormía menos de cinco horas cada noche, exceptuando las horas que estuvo bajo el influjo de las pociones sedantes en el Refugio, durante su recuperación. No importaba cómo de extenuada estuviera, siempre que se acostaba sucedía lo mismo. Primero el silencio invadía el ambiente, excepto por las veces que los ronquidos de Ron le llegaban desde alguna parte de la tienda, mientras estuvieron escondidos en el bosque de Dean. Luego, su mente vagaba directamente hacia sus padres, no podía evitarlo aunque tampoco es que hiciera mucho por no pensar en ellos, les echaba de menos, no sabía nada de ellos desde hacía meses, esperaba que estuvieran bien. Le dolía mucho lo muy consciente que era de que ellos no pensaban en ella, que ellos ni siquiera sabían de su existencia. Aunque era fuerte para superar otras cosas, pensar en sus padres siempre le hacía llorar, como si cada lágrima fuera a llevarse un pedacito de la angustia que sentía.

Se levantó y bajó hasta la cocina con intención de hacerse una infusión decente con lo que pudiera encontrar en la casa y las hierbas que ella misma había recogido en el bosque de Dean y en el valle de Godric, algo caliente para calmarse y quizá poder descansar.

La luz de la cocina estaba encendida, aquello la hizo ponerse en guardia aunque estaba segura de haber realizado los encantamientos protectores correctamente.

Avanzó hasta la puerta de la cocina lo más sigilosamente que pudo.

─Calma, Granger, sólo soy yo ─, al ver que la chica no bajaba la varita, añadió ─sólo quería una infusión o algo, pensé que quizá hubiera algo en algún armario de la cocina y...

─No has vuelto a llamarme sangresucia ─le interrumpió ella, bajando la varita y entrando en la cocina con calma.

─¿Prefieres que lo haga? ¿Lo echas de menos? ─Él no quería seguir por ahí, disfrazó su incomodidad lanzando sus preguntas evasivas con una sonrisa.

─Quiero saber si estás siendo ─,se detuvo dudando, buscando la palabra adecuada ─educado, o algo más. Eso es todo.

Draco no tenía muy claro cómo responder a aquello. Reconocer la verdad era sinónimo reconocer que había sido un idiota racista y elitista durante años, un matón de la peor calaña que avalaba sus actos con el orgullo de clase, que era consciente, ahora que ya sabía que no había diferencia en su sangre, que en realidad ella estaba por encima, que era mejor bruja y ya no tenía un motivo para mirarle por encima del hombro.

─Un poco de ambas. ─Trató de usar ese tono que utilizaba su madre para presionar con educación hacia un cambio de tema. Pero no lo tenía tan bien entrenado como ella.

─Vamos, Malfoy, nunca se lo contaré a nadie ─, bromeó Hermione tratando de obtener una respuesta. Draco no supo por qué, pero le gustó todo en aquella frase, el tono que ella había usado y la suave sonrisa juguetona. Era extraño, fascinante.

─Sangresucia es un término para ofender, pero en realidad está... vacío. Entiendo que tú llegaste a esa simple conclusión mucho antes que yo y por eso pasaste de ofenderte a aburrirte, ─cogió un poco de aire antes de añadir algo, como si en realidad no quisiera ─a mí me ha costado más.

Hermione no sabía que decir. Quería saber qué había hecho cambiar de opinión a Draco Malfoy. Una parte de ella sentía hasta cierto morbo por saber cada detalle de lo que sea que hubiera hecho cambiar a Malfoy, incluso sabiendo que probablemente fuese horrible, pero sabía que no estaría bien tratar de profundizar mucho. Por el momento.

─¿Entonces ya no quieres ofenderme? ─Preguntó de nuevo con una ligera sonrisa y mirada pícara, con intención de rebajar la tensión del momento.

─Podría decirse que no. Tampoco es que me caigas bien de pronto. Eres brillante pero cruzas la línea hasta repelente, más a menudo de lo que a nadie le gusta. Siempre crees llevar razón, y no te molestas en ni siquiera disimular el orgullo que sientes cuando la llevas. A veces eres tan lógica que resultas fría, aunque reconozco que casi siempre usas la lógica para conseguir algo... moralmente bueno, por así decirlo. ─Malfoy no sabía por qué estaba diciendo todo aquello, sentía la necesidad de remarcar que no le caía bien a pesar de reconocerle como un ser humano con grandes capacidades. Sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que parecía haber un _pero_ detrás de cada uno de los defectos que le señalaba, y le molestaba.

─Vaya, Malfoy, la verdad es que no sé si sentirme insultada o halagada, así que voy a conformarme con sorprendida y confusa. ─Secretamente Hermione había disfrutado toda aquella perorata, sabía que Malfoy había intentado dejarle claro que ella no le gustaba como persona, pero no le había dicho nada que no le hubiera recriminado alguna vez cualquiera de sus mejores amigos. Decidió seguir tirando un poco de la cuerda haciéndose la escéptica. ─Vale, ¿pero entonces no te doy asco?

Draco la observó mientras ella caminaba hacia la encimera y dejaba un tarro con hierbas. Meditó bien la respuesta que quería darle, no sabía como decirle que sí y que no al mismo tiempo. Una parte de él, agarrada a la costumbre quizá, quería decirle que sí, mantenerse aferrado a su supuesto estatus de superioridad. Otra quería decirle que no, que no encontraba motivos para sentir concretamente asco. Se preparó para soltar lo primero que le pasara por la cabeza y afrontar las consecuencias.

─No, no me das asco, ─antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, agregó ─envidia. Siempre ha sido envidia en realidad.

Hermione había estado llenando un cazo con agua, dándole la espalda al chico, y estaba a punto de encender el fuego cuando escuchó el golpe de honestidad de Malfoy. Se paralizó un segundo, pero en seguida encendió el fuego y echó una rama de canela al agua.

Se dio la vuelta para contestarle, pero el miraba hacia otro lado, sin ver en realidad, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

─ ¿Envidia de qué, Draco Malfoy? ─Su nombre completo resonó como un látigo, aunque había formulado la pregunta en un susurro. Pero su nombre, esas dos palabras, habían señalado la evidente confusión que sentía ella. ¿De qué podía haber sentido envidio el niño rico de una familia mágica y poderosa? Entendía que los últimos tres años de Malfoy habían sido duros, sobre todo los dos últimos, pero ¿qué había envidiado de ella años atrás?

─Vi a tus padres despedirse de ti en primero, ─respondió él de pronto ─en el andén, vi que te abrazaron y te dijeron cosas que te hicieron sonreír. También les vi en segundo curso, entonces presté más atención, ya sabía quién eras. Entonces también vi a los Weasley despedirse de ti, fueron tan cariñosos como con su hijo. ─Hermione empezó a entender lo que había detrás de las escenas que relataba el chico con tono monocorde. ─Te he visto sobresalir cada curso, en cada materia. A mi padre no le gustaba, ¿sabes?. Él sabía todo lo que pasaba en el colegio y tú no pasabas desapercibida para nadie. Se hablaba de ti, de la niña hija de muggles que era más brillante que muchos magos adultos. ─Tan pronto como había empezado a hablar, se calló.

El agua empezó a hervir y eso le dio a Hermione una excusa para no mirarle mientras procesaba su respuesta. Se sentía mal por Malfoy en cierta forma. Hermione podía ser muchas cosas, pero todo el mundo sabía, como había señalado antes Draco, que tonta no era. Y sabía que a la persona que estaba con ella en esa cocina, debía haberle costado más decir aquello de lo que ella pudiera imaginar.

Vertió las hierbas en el cazo y apagó el fuego. Se puso a buscar un colador en los cajones junto al fregadero. Malfoy no podía ser tan mala persona en el fondo, lo sabía, él no les había delatado a pesar de cómo se habían portado todos en el colegio.

Encontró el colador.

Pero ahora empezaba a pensar que quizá no había sido malo en realidad, quizá había sido inmaduro, quizá fuera toda la presión a la que le habían sometido.

Buscó dos tazas en los armarios altos.

A lo mejor había una persona decente en él y si eso era cierto, sería interesante porque también sabía que era inteligente y trabajador, aunque le llamara comelibros.

Encontró dos tazas y las limpió con un _fregotego_.

En varias materias era él el único capaz de pisarle los talones. Se preguntaba cómo podrían haber sido las cosas si Malfoy no hubiera sido adoctrinado para odiar a los muggles y todo lo que partía de ellos. ¿Sería una locura pensar que podrían haber sido amigos? Seguro que tenían cosas de las que hablar durante horas.

Sirvió la infusión en ambas tazas usando el colador para filtrar las hierbas.

─¿Azúcar? ─preguntó al fin con una mirada suave y una pequeña sonrisa. Realmente no sabía si sería peor para el chico seguir tratando el mismo ó que se había pasado tirando de la cuerda.

Draco negó con la cabeza un tanto sorprendido mientras aceptaba la taza de las manos de Hermione, no haciendo ningún intento por evitar el contacto con ellas. Había estado odiándose desde que había confesado aquello, una cosa era reconocer que era humana y otra muy distinta, reconocer que le había envidiado siempre, que la observaba desde hacía años.

─Gracias, Granger. ─Se refería a la infusión, pero más aún a no insistir en el tema de la envidia.

Hermione no sabía muy bien por qué, pero se sentía complacida, como si hubiera estado años golpeando una pared que le estorbaba con una cuchara y esta se hubiera caído sola un día, de pronto y sin avisar.

Sonrió y le contestó con suavidad.

─No hay por qué darlas, Malfoy. Puedes llamarme Hermione cuando te sientas cómodo.

Entonces escucharon el jaleo que provenía del piso superior, Hermione reconoció el tono con el que Ron le llamó. Harry había tenido una visión de Voldemort.

* * *

Harry estaba empapado en sudor, pálido y se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos. Hizo un esfuerzo para sentarse en el borde de la cama mientras los demás le daban unos minutos para calmarse

Hermione miró a Draco y le hizo un rápido resumen de la conexión de Harry con Voldemort y que buscaban sus horrocruxes para destruirle.

Draco aún no había procesado absolutamente nada de la información cuando Harry habló:

─Estaba muy enfadado, ha ido a revisar cada uno de los horrocruxes, ─su voz, temblorosa al principio empezaba a aclararse─ sólo le queda por revisar dos, el de la cueva y el Hogwarts. La cueva está a demasiada distancia como para desaparecerse, irá volando hasta Hogwarts cuando averigüe que el de la cueva tampoco está.

─¿Qué hacemos, Harry? ─Preguntó Hermione para confirmar lo que ya imaginaba.

─Iremos a Hogwarts, tenemos que encontrar y destruir el último horrocrux y a la serpiente. El horrocrux que está en Hogwarts debe pertenecer a Ravenclaw.

─¿Cómo lo destruiremos esta vez? No tenemos la espada ─apuntó Ron.

─Algo habrá allí capaz de destruirlo, lo más importante es que lleguemos a él antes que Voldemort. ─Hermione también había pensado en ello y aunque su voz sonó segura al contestar, por dentro no lo estaba tanto. ─Tenemos que desaparecernos hasta Hogsmade y desde allí, caminar o algo hasta Hogwarts. Seguramente nos estarán buscando. Tenemos que aprovechar la noche.

─Tenemos que cambiarnos e irnos ahora ─, estableció Harry con firmeza ─, no hay tiempo que perder. Malfoy, ¿vienes con nosotros?

Draco miró hacia Hermione y pronunció una palabra, ─sí.


	6. Revolución en Hogwarts

**La semilla del valor**

Disclaimer: La saga _Harry Potter_ pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia se publica sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **REVOLUCIÓN EN HOGWARTS**

Tras la afirmación de Draco, sólo necesitaron unos minutos para recoger las pocas cosas que tenían fuera de sus bolsas. La guerra había habituado a todos a mantener sus cosas cerca y recogidas, nunca se sabía cuando habría que huir.

Ron no terminaba de confiar en Malfoy y se sentía fuera de lugar. Sabía que a pesar de que Harry no había vuelto a mencionarlo, no se había olvidado de su momentáneo abandono. Él le había asegurado que no tenía nada que perdonarle, que había sido efecto del horrocrux alrededor de su cuello. Pero Ron bien sabía que el horrocrux sólo había potenciado lo que él ya llevaba dentro. Inseguridad, desconfianza, miedo. Era un miembro de la casa Gryffindor, pensó, pero Harry ya le había contado que él estuvo a punto de ser enviado a Slytherin y el sombrero tuvo en cuenta su pedido. Quizá el inconscientemente había pedido al sombrero ir a la misma casa a la que había acudido toda su familia, quizá no fuera un Gryffindor, quizá sólo fuera un Weasley. No es que eso fuera malo, su familia era valiente, de fuertes convicciones morales, pero ahí estaba Percy, que había sido víctima precisamente del resultado de esas convicciones. Estaba confuso, y la actitud rencorosa de Hermione, le dolía por encima de todo. Había estado enamorado de ella durante años, y empezó a pensar que era correspondido. Y aún así parecían desconocidos ahora.

Draco sólo sabía que había encontrado una oportunidad de rescatar a su madre. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero estaba agradecido con Potter y Granger. Le habían puesto a salvo, la chica le había atendido aunque era lo último que merecía de ella. Habían escogido creerle.

Sabía que Weasley era harina de otro costal. El pelirrojo pobretón no le creía o no importaba si lo hacía, le odiaba y odiaba todo lo que él y su familia representaban. En el fondo, le entendía. Al fin y al cabo, Potter y Granger no habían tenido contacto con él hasta el colegio, pero para Weasley era distinto. Sus familias incluso estaban relacionadas de alguna forma, algún tipo de parentesco, y su padres habían mantenido una enemistad perenne nacida en sus años de escuela. Volvió un paso atrás en sus pensamientos y se paró a pensar que Ronald Weasley era algo así como un primo lejano. Se le erizó la piel.

Harry se mantenía en silencio mientras organizaba sus cosas y pensaba en sus próximos movimientos. El final se acercaba, o eso sentía él. Voldemort sabía lo de los horrocruxes. Se dirigían a Hogwarts en una carrera contra el mago oscuro más poderoso que la sociedad mágica podía recordar. Llevaban con ellos al mortífago que había causado la muerte de Voldemort aunque no hubiera empuñado la varita. No sabía qué iban a encontrarse. Sus pensamientos no dejaban de hilarse y entremezclarse, llevándole a la conclusión de que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban haciendo, y aún así, no tenían otra opción. Era su misión, su destino.

Los pensamientos de Hermione no distaban mucho de los de Harry. Ella contemplaba exactamente los mismo obstáculos que su amigo. Sin embargo, ella no tenía tan claro que pudiera perdonar a Ron tan fácilmente. No es que no confiara en él, no desconfiaba totalmente al menos, sabía que era buena persona, pero... Su padre, le dijo un día que para que el mal triunfara en la vida, sólo era necesario que aquellos con el poder de hacer algo bueno, aunque fuese ínfimo, decidieran que esto era inútil. Ella no lo haría, no se rendiría. Deslizó una mirada de reojo hacia Malfoy. Aún no sabía que pensar de él, pero se aferraba al hecho de que, según Harry, alzó la varita contra Dumbledore, pero sin embargo, sólo pudo llorar y bajarla mientras repetía que la matarían. Ahora sabían que se refería a su madre. Una parte de ella le decía que no debía, pero le compadecía, le comprendía.

Cuando todos estuvieron todo lo listos que podrían estar, salieron por la puerta trasera de la casa. La total oscuridad de la noche, sólo roto por un par de farolas en la lejanía y las estrellas, les acogió y les envolvió haciéndoles sentir ligeramente más confiados. Sin embargo, los nervios les mantenían en silencio y con los músculos tensos en alerta.

Harry, oculto bajo la capa de invisibilidad, comprobó que estuvieran solos. El callejón trasero estaba vacío. Ni siquiera se arriesgarían a pasar de nuevo cerca de la casa del ahora director de Hogwarts, por si el mortífago había cumplido con aquello de mandar vigilancia.

─Bueno, ¿estamos listos? ─Preguntó Harry con voz contenida, en un susurro. Los demás estaban muy tensos para hacer algo más que asentir. ─Tenemos que aparecernos en Hogsmeade y desde allí caminar...

─No podemos aparecernos en Hogsmeade a esta hora ─anunció Draco nervioso. ─Existe un toque de queda, todos los mortífagos de la zona sabrán que estamos allí apenas pongamos un pie.

─¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? ─Preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido, preocupada.

─Podemos aparecernos cerca de la Casa de los Gritos ─sugirió Ron, titubeando ligeramente. ─Conocemos la zona, y no está dentro de Hogsmeade en realidad. ─Se giró renuente hacia Malfoy ─¿Crees que las protecciones llegan hasta allí?

─No lo sé, sólo los mortífagos que levantaron las barreras saben hasta donde llegan.

Se hizo un silencio que sólo fue roto por el tono decisivo de Harry. ─Vamos, no tenemos un plan mejor.

El cielo estaba ya negro y la oscuridad sólo se rompía aquí y allí por las distantes farolas que aún funcionaban y las pocas estrellas que se apreciaban en el cielo. No había luna aquella noche.

─Iremos en parejas, es más seguro. ─Informó Hermione dejando claro que no daría lugar a quejas. ─Harry, bajo la capa, ahora. Yo iré con Malfoy. En diez segundos en la parte trasera de la Casa de los Gritos, tras el roble más viejo. ─Y sin dar lugar a réplicas, agarró el brazo de Malfoy y se desapareció.

─Joder, Hermione ─refunfuñó Malfoy en un susurro mientras se levantaba del suelo, restregándose la parte trasera de la túnica ─, avisa antes o algo.

A Hermione no le pasó desapercibido el uso de su nombre de pila y le dejó caer una pequeña sonrisa tensa antes de contestar ─. Perdona, Draco. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Dos segundos después escucharon un suave _crack_ anunciando una aparición en la proximidad. Harry y Ron se desprendieron de la capa en silencio aproximándose a los otros dos jóvenes.

─Bien, y ¿ahora qué? ─Preguntó Draco ─¿No tendrás por casualidad ese mapa tuyo aquí, verdad Potter?

Los tres amigos se lanzaron una mirada sorprendida. Que ellos supieran, no había forma de que Malfoy supiera lo del mapa. Cuando Ron iba a preguntar, Harry se adelantó.

─No hay tiempo, Ron. Sí, Malfoy, tengo el mapa, pero la verdad es que no veo cómo puede ayudarnos ahora mismo, para alcanzar cualquiera de los pasadizos primero tenemos que llegar a Hogsmeade.

─Saca el mapa. ─Harry procedió a hacerle caso aún sin saber muy bien que pretendía.

─Vaya, Potter, si yo hubiera tenido este mapa, me hubiera hecho el dueño del lugar. ─Comentó el slytherin mientras le echaba una ojeada. Harry no escondió una pequeña sonrisa. ─De acuerdo, parece que tenéis que llegar hasta el sótano de Honeydukes.

─Sí, tenemos que llegar hasta allí, ─confirmó Harry pausadamente ─y tú también.

─Yo me las apañaré, ─aseguró Malfoy, aunque no se sentía tan convencido por dentro ─pero primero crearé una distracción para que vosotros podáis llegar. Si el plan de mi madre salió como debía, se supone que aún nadie sabe que he desertado ─añadió, aunque notaron miedo mal disimulado en su voz. Si conocían su deserción, estaría muerto en poco tiempo.

─Draco, no podemos dejar que te pongas en peligro. ¿Qué pasa si ya saben que no te secuestraron? ─Apuntó Hermione alarmada.

La sorpresa que produjo aquel rápido y preocupado comentario de Hermione, se tradujo en un pesado silencio en el que cada uno de los jóvenes la miró con estupefacción por distintos motivos.

Ron estaba celoso, muy celoso. No comprendía el rechazo constante de Hermione a sus intentos de atenciones y de pronto esa explosión de preocupación por el rubio. Y le había llamado por su nombre. A Malfoy. ¿Pero qué cojones...?

Harry estaba confuso y sorprendido. Malfoy, quien se había dedicado a insultar y humillar especialmente a su mejor amiga durante todos sus años de colegio, ahora recibía la protección de la misma. Y conocía a Hermione, una vez que entrabas en su leal escudo, sólo ella podría sacarte de allí. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo se habían acercado lo suficiente para enterrar el hacha? En cualquier caso, estaba de acuerdo en que no podían usar a un ser humano, aunque fuera Malfoy, de carnada.

Draco sintió muchas cosas en un momento y no identificó la gran mayoría de ellas. Una presión, no sabía si cómoda o no, se extendió por su pecho. Él les estaba ofreciendo una forma de conseguir lo que querían, pero por motivos muy concretos. Para Draco lo importante era su madre, y por poca simpatía que sintiera por Harry Potter, sabía que cumpliría con su palabra, y si para lograr la victoria de Potter tuviera que sacrificarse, lo haría, quizá aquel era su papel en toda aquella situación, en aquella guerra. Era un slytherin, sí, lo había sido durante seis años, pero hacía casi dieciocho que su madre le había querido y protegido.

─No me cogerán, Hermione ─aseguró Draco mirándola de frente. Aquello era aún más alarmante, pensaron Harry y Ron. Ni sangresucia, ni siquiera Granger, la había llamado Hermione, y a ella no parecía sorprenderle ni molestarle. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

─¿Es que sois amigos o algo ahora? ─Preguntó Ron irritado, aunque lo cierto era que Harry también se moría de curiosidad.

─No es el momento. ─Draco cerró el tema antes de que Hermione se pusiera a justificarse frente a sus amigos. ─De acuerdo, creo que tengo una idea, ─murmuró por lo bajo algo relacionado con arrepentirse lo que le quedaba de vida. Miró a Hermione ─transfórmame.

Hermione no le entendió y arqueó las cejas antes de fruncir el ceño con confusión.

─En animal, ─aclaró Draco un tanto molesto ─en hurón, gato, o lo que se te ocurra, pero que sea lo suficientemente grande como para hacer saltar las alarmas. Después de hacerles correr y alejarse de vosotros, trataré de despistarles y correr hacia Honeydukes.

Hermione aún no había accedido, pero empezó a guardar en su bolso las cosas que Draco le pasaba. El chico no quería perder nada mientras estaba transformado.

─¿Y si te atrapan?

─Conviérteme en algo rápido y no lo harán, Hermione.

Ignorando las caras confusas de Harry y Ron, que aún les observaban perplejos, Hermione comenzó a tratar de relajarse. La transfiguración humana era algo complejo. No debía cometer el más mínimo error o las consecuencias en Draco podrían ser horribles.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada tensa. Ron aún boqueaba ligeramente, como si tratara de decir algo y no supiera qué. Harry sentía que se había perdido algo importante, pero ahora había otras cosas en las que se centrarse. Cosas vitales. Pero aunque confiaba en la inteligencia de Hermione y su capacidad de leer a las personas, ese trato repentino entre su amiga y Malfoy, podría significar un seguro o una gran amenaza, y quedaba poco para que averiguaran qué. Aunque lo cierto era que Malfoy acababa de ofrecerse de cebo, y eso también era sorprendente, la verdad. Estaban apostando mucho.

─Malfoy...

─No es el momento, Potter. No desconfíes ahora.

─No iba a decir eso, ─aunque no iba a reconocer que estaba sudando por la duda ─sólo iba a decir que tuvieras cuidado y que deberíamos acordar un tiempo. ¿Crees que te bastará con diez minutos?

─Sí, fijemos ese como tiempo máximo. Intentad llegar en menos, yo intentaré perderles y volver sin que me vean. ─Centró ahora su atención en Hermione, le dio unos segundos más y se aclaró la garganta. ─¿Lista?

Hermione asintió concentrada, apretando ligeramente los labios. Draco se colocó frente a ella y le sonrió brevemente para darle confianza. Él tardaría bastante en saberlo, ella tardaría bastante en pararse a pensar en ello, pero esa sería la primera vez que la sonrisa de Draco Malfoy le hiciera sentir algo verdaderamente bueno.

Pronunció el complicado hechizo con seguridad y en un momento un hurón blanco estaba ante ellos. Harry y Ron contuvieron una carcajada, pero no pudieron aguantarla más cuando vieron al hurón poner los ojos en blanco.

─¡Ya esta bien, chicos! Tenemos que centrarnos. Lo siento, Draco, fue lo primero en lo que pensé, supongo que es porque ya te he visto transformado en hurón. ─Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa al hurón al ver como este asentía un par de veces mirándola.

─ _Tempus_ ─conjuró Ron. Todos pudieron ver la hora proyectada en el aire desde la punta de la varita de Ron.

─De acuerdo, Malfoy, en diez minutos contando desde ahora. Cuando quieras. ─El hurón asintió y desapareció, rápido y silencioso, entre las plantas cruzando los pocos metros que le separaban hasta la vereda de entrada a Hogsmeade.

En poco menos de un minuto pudieron escuchar una alarma estridente cortando el silencio nocturno. Se colocaron rápidamente la capa y invisible y echaron a trotar apretujados, confiando en que la oscuridad de la noche hiciera pasar desapercibidos sus pies y tobillos, que aparecían y desaparecían al ritmo de su trote constante. La entrada de Hogsmeade del lado opuesto al camino de acceso a Hogwarts seguía vacía, aún no se habían desplegado por aquella zona pero empezaron a escuchar pasos apresurados y voces en la distancia.

─¡Vamos, Potter, sabemos que eres tú! Te estábamos esperando ─rió una voz masculina en una calle paralela. ─¡ _Accio_ capa invisible! ─gritó sorprendiendo a los chicos que aferraron la capa instintivamente, disminuyendo su velocidad hasta casi no avanzar. Pero la capa no dio muestras de moverse.

─Así que no estás escondido bajo esa capa tuya, ¿eh, chico? ─Muy valiente por tu parte, te encontraremos. O los dementores lo harán.

Sólo les quedaban un par de calles para llegar hasta la entrada principal de Honeydukes, sentían el corazón en la garganta por el miedo. Ninguno decía nada pero los tres estaban llenos de preguntas. La adrenalina les hacía palpitar el cuerpo, les mantenía en alerta.

De pronto empezaron a sentir un frío que aumentaba con una rapidez anormal. La esperanza se les drenaba del cuerpo junto con el calor del cuerpo. Harry sabía que se estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, no sabía si los dementores tendrían problemas para localizarlos por esa capa. Al fin y al cabo, ellos se guiaban por los sentimientos.

─¡ _Expecto patronum_! ─fue un susurro enérgico, pero el ciervo plateado ya estaba despejando aquel frío, aquella sensación de pérdida infinita.

─¡Aquí rápido, era el _patronus_ de Potter! ─Las voces se acercaban rápidamente. ─Ese maldito bicho blanco no sería más que un hechizo de distracción...

Los chicos tuvieron que refugiarse cerca de Cabeza de Puerco, tras las cajas de uno de los almacenes traseros cercanos.

─Por aquí, Potter, rápido ─susurró una voz apremiante. No tenían muchas opciones, serían descubiertos rápidamente.

Los chicos corrieron hacia la parte de atrás de un establecimiento. Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que estaban en Cabeza de Puerco.

─No os quitéis la capa, escondeos tras la barra ─,susurró mientras señalaba hacia la parte delantera del bar, tras la barra de piedra y madera que usualmente ocupaba el camarero.

De pronto, un mortífago irrumpió por la entrada principal, sobresaltando a los chicos, escondidos ya en la posición indicada.

─¿Dónde está, Potter, Aberforth? ─Un hurón blanco, se coló silenciosamente tras los pasos del mortífago. ─Sabemos que está aquí, hemos visto su _patronus_.

Aberforth desvió su mirada hacia el hurón. Su lomo blanco contrastaba contra la oscuridad de la calle, enmarcada en el hueco que dejaba la puerta abierta.

─Era el mío seguramente. ─Para sorpresa de Draco, caminó hasta él y lo cogió en brazos. ─Los dementores vinieron a mí como polillas a la luz cuando saqué a mi hurón para dejarle cazar. ─Tras esas palabras, Harry y Hermione, suspiraron aliviados bajo la capa. Malfoy había llegado hasta ellos.

─¿Ah, sí? ¿Ahora resulta que tu _patronus_ también es un ciervo? ─El mortífago creía que lo tenía entre la espada y la pared.

─ _Expecto patronum_ ─dijo Aberforth con voz clara. Un animal brotó de su varita y se detuvo mirando al mortífago. ─¿Eres tan estúpido que no puedes distinguir un ciervo de una cabra? Ahora, ¡largo de mi taberna! Quiero descansar.

─¿Pero quién te crees que eres, viejo? No puedes violar el toque de queda para sacar a tu puta rata de paseo ─le soltó el mortífago alterado.

─¡Sacaré a mi hurón cuando me de la gana, y si esos calamares negros voladores se me acercan, no dudaré en usar mi _patronus_ , aunque eso no os resulte conveniente! Espero que hayáis llamado a vuestro señor, sería fantástico ver qué os va a hacer por llamarle gracias a mi hurón.

El mortífago había estado a punto de replicar varias veces, pero Aberforth le había intimidado con su tamaño. De todas formas, al oír la última parte no pudo evitar empalidecer ligeramente.

─Esta vez te perdonaremos, viejo. Porque nos das de comer.

Aberforth rió socarronamente, él sabía muy bien por qué no le hacían nada.

El mortífago se marchó dando un portazo y el resto de voces se alejaron, maldiciendo a esa rata blanca y rara.

Los chicos se apresuraron a salir de su escondite y agradecieron a Aberforth con una sonrisa.

─Gracias, señor. Nos ha salvado la vida. ─Le sonrió Harry. La sonrisa de Harry se congeló en su cara al observar los ojos de aquel anciano por primera vez. ─¡Usted nos ayudó!

─Creo que eso es evidente, Harry ─apuntó Ron riéndose.

─No, quiero decir cuando estábamos en la mansión Malfoy ─se explicó Harry, ─yo vi sus ojos en el espejo de Sirius, los ojos que confundí con los de Dumbledore.

─Usted es... Aberforth Dumbledore, ¿no es así? ─Preguntó Hermione con timidez. Aberforth no tuvo tiempo de emitir palabra porque Draco Malfoy comenzó a emitir chillidos desde el lugar en el que el anciano lo había soltado. ─¡Disculpa, Draco!

─¿Es tu mascota? ─Preguntó extrañado el tabernero observando al hurón. Harry y Ron no pudieron evitar deshacerse en carcajadas.

─Es más bien un... mortífago desertor y ahora aliado nuestro ─explicó Hermione apresuradamente mientras se dirigía hacia Draco varita en mano. ─ _Reparifarge_.

Draco recuperó su aspecto habitual, aunque su pelo ahora estaba algo despeinado y las rodillas y tobillos de sus pantalones tenían barro. Se veía aliviado de volver a ser humano.

─Sí, chiquilla, soy el hermano de Albus Dumbledore. ─Contestó a Hermione como si fuera normal todo aquello del hurón, aunque pronunció su apellido de una forma extraña, incómoda. Volvió a mirar a Draco de arriba a abajo. ─Así que el polluelo de los Malfoy es vuestro desertor. No me mires así chico, el color de los ojos es el de tu padre pero eres idéntico a tu madre. Al parecer, más allá del físico. ─Se giró hacia Harry con una sonrisa irónica. ─Te vendrá bien para el plan suicida que te encargó mi hermano, ¿verdad? ─Harry apretó los labios, conteniéndose.

─Primero cachorro de los Malfoy, luego me dejo convertir en un hurón y ahora, ¿polluelo de los Malfoy? ¿Es que estoy perdiendo mi humanidad o sólo tratáis de quitármela? ─Bromeó cínicamente el chico para evitar revelar el pinchazo de ansiedad a la mención de su madre.

─Llevas años presumiendo de lo que eres y aplicándote un término que es más propio de la crianza de caballos. ¿Ahora vas a quejarte? ─Le siguió la broma Hermione, aunque su intención era relajar a Harry. Necesitaban la ayuda de aquel hombre y algo le decía que si les había ayudado momentos atrás había sido por lástima o algo similar, pero no porque tuviera esperanza. Y eso no era bueno para lo que necesitaban ahora.

─No me voy a acostumbrar nunca a esto ─comentó Ron susurrando sin que nadie llegara a escucharle, alternando su mirada de Malfoy a Hermione.

─¿Se ha rendido? ─preguntó Harry con tanta sequedad y resentimiento en la voz y tan repentinamente, que el resto de ellos guardó silencio esperado la respuesta del tabernero.

─No me he rendido, chico. Hemos perdido. Deberías asumirlo y huir, vivir lo que te quede en algún punto alejado del mundo y tratar de olvidar. La Orden ya no puede hacer nada.

─Aún no hemos caído, aún estamos aquí. Aún tenemos tiempo y lo estamos perdiendo estúpidamente. Además, si no hay esperanza, ¿por qué nos ayuda por segunda vez? ¿Por qué tenía usted ese espejo siquiera? ─Las emociones atadas a ese espejo se proyectaron en la última pregunta, que Harry hizo gritando aunque no había sido esa su intención. Aunque estaba realmente enfadado, nadie tenía más ganas que él de mandarlo todo a la mierda, eso seguro.

─Hice la promesa de ayudarte en lo poco que pudiera. Nunca he dicho que no vaya a hacerlo ahora chico, simplemente no entiendo por qué aún sigues las órdenes de mi hermano. ¿Es que acaso realmente crees que tú le importabas? Nadie le importaba más que él, no veo por qué iba a importarle el destino de nadie más siquiera. Si se fijó en ti fue como cada vez que lo ha hecho, para usarte como herramienta, como escalón en el que pisar para alzarse un poco más hacia sus propias metas. Despierta chico, siempre has estado sólo contra ese maníaco. Huye.

Después de unos segundos que todos sintieron de una forma casi física, Harry soltó un grito de ira.

─¡Cobarde! Su hermano sabía lo que venía y dedicó cada segundo de su tiempo a planear la forma de evitarlo, la forma de salvar a todo el mundo de ese maníaco, aunque tuviera que sacrificarse. Puede que también a mí. Puede que sí, que también tenga que... ─la voz le temblaba ─sacrificarme, pero todo esto es más grande que nosotros, es por el destino de todos.

─Harry, ¡cálmate! ─Hermione tenía miedo de que les descubrieran aunque ella misma había pronunciado un encantamiento silenciador para protegerles.

─Potter tiene razón. ─La voz de Malfoy sorprendió a todos, sobre todo a Harry. ─Fui un idiota que no supo ser valiente y aceptar su ayuda cuando me la ofreció, aunque algo me dice que cuidó de mí aún sabiendo que mi misión era matarle. ─Malfoy fijó sus ojos, algo furiosos para asombro de todos, en los ojos de Aberforth ─. No sé qué problema tenía con su hermano, sólo he escuchado rumores gracias a esa arpía de Skeeter, pero todos la metemos hasta el cuello a veces, viejo, su hermano tampoco se salvó de eso. ¿Va a permitir que el rencor y el miedo le hagan convertirse en una piedra en el camino para los que aún conservan la esperanza? Aprenda de mí, si no sabe cómo hacer algo bueno, si no tiene ideas propias porque lleva demasiado concentrado en el contenido de su ombligo, si ya no cree, trate al menos de caer sirviendo de escalón para los que sigan luchando.

Tras un silencio en el que todos dirigían miradas cargadas con distintos sentimientos mezclados con asombro a Malfoy, Aberforth le sonrió ligeramente.

─De acuerdo, jóvenes suicidas, ─miró directamente a Harry ─¿en qué puedo ayudaros?

─Necesitamos entrar en Hogwarts. Tenemos que llegar hasta el sótano de Honeydukes para...

─No, no hace falta, ─interrumpió Aberforth ─ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ─añadió mirando hacia el único retrato que adornaba la pared. Hermione había supuesto que era aquella hermana fallecida sobre la que había leído en el libro de Rita Skeeter algunos meses atrás, pero no había preguntado por respeto a aquel desconocido.

La chica se marchó con su vestido blanco hacia el fondo del cuadro, desdibujándose cada vez más entre los tonos oscuros y difuminados, a diferencia de la forma en la que los retratos se movían habitualmente, hacia los lados.

Los chicos observaron sorprendidos tanto la marcha de la joven como su vuelta, ahora acompañada por un chico más alto que ella y aparentemente moreno. Ambas figuras se hacían cada vez más grandes y claras y pronto apreciaron sorprendidos de quién se trataba el acompañante de Ariadna Dumbledore.

─¡Neville! ─Exclamaron todos sorprendidos a ver como el cuadro se separaba de la pared dejando ver la entrada a un túnel oscuro.

Media hora más tarde y tras agradecer todo a ambos Dumbledore, se encontraban en la sala de los menesteres siendo acosados por todo el Ejército de Dumbledore y algunos otros compañeros.

Malfoy se mantenía en un rincón, algo apartado del resto para no levantar más incomodidades, aunque Longbotton se había encargado de asegurarles a todos que si fuera un enemigo, la sala no le habría permitido poner un pie allí. Aún así, seguía notando ciertas miradas mientras Potter se ponía al día con los demás y les informaba de cómo ayudarles, ésto último por insistencia de Hermione, que estaba empeñada al parecer en liberar a Potter de parte del peso de su mochila de héroe.

De pronto le vio caer. Potter se había desplomado entre la gente con la mirada ausente. Después de un par de minutos se levantó serio y comenzó a dar instrucciones.

─¿Nevile, tenéis algún medio para comunicarnos con la Orden?

─Sí, McGonagall tiene uno de los galeones falsos del ED, ella puede comunicarse con el resto de la Orden por nosotros.

Galeones falsos, ¿eh? Seguro que eran obra de Granger, pensó Draco. Cuando fue miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial, muy a su disgusto, debía confesar, se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo se comunicaban esos bastardos si estaban separados y no les veían ni siquiera gesticular. Tenían esos galeones en sus bolsillos al parecer. Muy inteligente.

─Ya viene. ─Neville no necesitaba más explicaciones, agarró su galeón y mandó un mensaje a McGonagall.

─¿Cómo sabemos que el hurón no le trajo hasta aquí? ─gritó una voz enfadada desde el fondo de la sala.

─Porque gracias al hurón hemos conseguido llegar ─apuntó Ron para sorpresa tanto de Harry y Hermione como del aludido. ─Ha demostrado ser más útil como roedor que como persona ─rió bromeando.

─Mustélido ─dijeron Hermione y Draco al mismo tiempo. El silencio regresó durante unos segundos hasta que alguien preguntó de nuevo.

─¿Mus-qué?

─Mustélido, ─repitió Hermione ─los hurones no son roedores, son como las nutrias o las comadrejas.

─No hay tiempo para esto ─murmuró Harry entre fatigado, divertido y tenso.

La puerta de la Sala de Menesteres se abrió dejando paso a la profesora McGonagall, quien entró como un huracán y sin perder el rostro serio, corrió a abrazar a los tres gryffindors recién llegados.

─¡Cuánto me alegro de verles con vida! Aunque nunca dudé de sus capacidades ─aseguró con una sonrisa. Se puso seria de nuevo y se enfocó en Harry. ─El resto de la Orden se dirige hacia aquí.

─Bien, ─dijo Harry. ─Tenemos que asegurar el castillo, empezando por los tres mortífagos que ya están aquí y cualquier miembro del alumnado que simpatice con su causa. Malfoy puede ayudarnos con eso seguro.

─Hay varios miembros de la casa Slytherin que han fingido torturar a los de primero pero en realidad nunca lo hicieron. Zabini, Nott y las hermanas Greengrass. Creo que ellos no confían lo suficiente para cambiar de bando, pero tampoco quieren participar de las torturas ─informó una de las Patil. ─Quizá Malfoy tenga algo que decir al respecto.

─Llegaré hasta ellos y averiguaré si algún miembro de la casa Slytherin está dispuesto a ayudar.

─¡Pero si te descubre alguno de los seguidores...!

─Tranquila, Hermione, no lo harán ─Draco interrumpió sus augurios para tranquilizarla. ─Además, quizá Zabini haya sido una sorpresa, pero estoy seguro de que Nott y las Greengrass son de fiar, ellos nunca simpatizaron con la causa. Sobre todo Theodore Nott, ha perdido mucho ya gracias a ella.

Nadie había perdido detalle del tono amistoso y preocupado que usaban esos dos entre ellos, y al parecer, ni Harry ni Ron estaban sorprendidos por ello. La profesora McGonagall observó a Malfoy por primera vez con una mirada de orgullo y se acercó hasta él para ponerle las manos en los hombros.

─Me maravilla ver en lo que se ha convertido, señor Malfoy. Es usted un ejemplo de coraje. ─Todos decidieron que ya lo habían visto todo una vez que Malfoy se sonrojó hasta las orejas debido al comentario de su antigua profesora.

El retrato de Ariadna se volvió a abrir repentinamente y por él hueco comenzaron a pasar varias personas,casi todos miembros de la Orden restantes, como Remus Lupin o Nymphadora Tonks, y alguna que otra persona inesperada, como Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley y, para asombro de casi todos, Percy Weasley.

─¿Cuál es la situación? ─Preguntó Fred Weasley, o quizá George, tras abrazar a su hermano con alivio y a los amigos que hacía tanto que no veía. ─Sabe ya el murciélago grasiento que estamos aquí.

─No, ─informó McGonagall ─pero sería mucho suponer que no estuviera informado de que su señor y sus compañeros se dirigen hacia aquí. Tenemos que hacernos con el colegio lo antes posible.

* * *

Severus Snape se paseaba por su despacho. Estaba tenso, imaginaba todo lo que sucedería aquella noche. Voldemort había contactado con él, le había exigido doblar la seguridad del castillo, decía que tenía motivos para creer que Potter entraría en la escuela aquella noche y probablemente no estaría solo.

Tenía que asegurarse de que todo saliese acorde al plan o todo habría sido para nada, no podía permitirse fallos, debía reunir a todos los alumnos en el Gran Comedor.

* * *

De vuelta en la Sala de Menesteres, la actividad bullía por toda la sala. La Orden les había dividido en grupos y Harry les había descrito aquello que buscaban y debían destruir, aunque la mayoría de ellos no entendía muy bien por qué debían ponerse a buscar un objeto que no parecía de mayor importancia ahora mismo.

Por su parte, Hermione, aunque no perdía la seriedad, contemplaba el bullicio con cierto alivio, el fin estaba cerca y ella esperaba fervientemente que fuera a su favor. Tenía que reconocer que había recuperado gran parte de la esperanza perdida al ver a todas aquellas personas juntas, dispuestas a luchar por el futuro. Observó a Ron, había sido muy dura con él, pero ahora que le veía con los ojos brillantes y felices aunque su expresión fuese tensa, comprendía que para su amigo, la separación de su enorme familia había sido un impacto mayor que para Harry o ella, acostumbrados a cierta medida de soledad, de distancia. Sentía que debía perdonarle por aquel abandono. Además, era un tontería pensar en ello, lo sabía, pero una hora atrás había demostrado escucharle al confirmar por qué era evidente que los alumnos ocultos en aquella sala, habían necesitado a Aberforth para alimentarse. Sabía que no era importante, pero aquello le había calentado un poco el trocito de corazón que guardaba para Ron.

Malfoy se negaba a seguir haciéndose preguntas respecto a sus padres y al futuro de su familia, tenía que centrarse, tenía que dejar todo a un lado y focalizarse en lo que de verdad importaba ahora.

La voz de McGonagall resonó por encima del resto de voces, silenciando los murmullos de todos. ─Snape está reuniendo a todos los alumnos en el Gran Comedor. Si no queremos que nos descubran ahora, los que portáis el uniforme debéis acudir.

─Iremos todos, ─aseguró Harry ─nos pondremos la capa del uniforme para no llamar la atención. Debemos estar prevenidos y al mismo tiempo, expulsar o atrapar a Snape y los Carrow. No podemos dejar que corran a informar a nadie.

─Los miembros de la Orden les seguiremos de cerca, ocultos ─añadió Remus. ─Luego nos encargaremos de poner a los alumnos más jóvenes a salvo, quizá podamos organizar una evacuación...

─Bien, que comience la revolución. ─Las palabras de Harry provocaron una ola de murmullos exaltados por la adrenalina, las miradas se tornaron fieras y decididas.

* * *

 **Bueno, a partir de aquí comienza verdaderamente la acción y debo avisar que de ahora en adelante habrá sangre, escenas de violencia explícitas y otras cosas desagradables que me motivaron a marcar como M este fic.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y sobre todo a Pichonsito23, que siempre se molesta en dejarme un review. Os invito a los demás a que sigáis su ejemplo! Siempre es agradable saber qué os va pareciendo.**

 **Un saludo a todos y nos leemos pronto!**


	7. Comienza la batalla

**La semilla del valor**

Disclaimer: La saga _Harry Potter_ pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia se publica sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

 **COMIENZA LA BATALLA**

─He sido informado de que Harry Potter se dirigía hacia aquí y, aunque hay ciertas dudas, es posible que haya sido avistado en Hogsmeade. ─La voz de Severus Snape sonaba fría, con una tensión calculada. ─Por eso están ustedes aquí, ─Snape hizo una pausa y dejó que su mirada recorriera la marea de estudiantes de izquierda a derecha ─si alguno de ustedes es lo suficientemente estúpido para esconder a Potter, que le entregue ahora y no sufrirá represalias, al contrario, será recompensado apropiadamente. ─El hechizo _sonorus_ permitía apreciar la tensión creciente en el director del colegio. ─Si por el contrario, descubro que le han dado cobijo a Potter y le han ayudado, los culpables serán entregados al Señor Tenebroso en persona.

Los alumnos reunidos en el Gran Comedor, observaban al su director escuchando con atención su discurso. Muchos de ellos no pudieron contener sonidos de emoción, asombro y, en menor medida, de protesta. Los miembros del ED estaban juntos, rodeando y tapando lo más discretamente posible a Harry, oculto bajo la capucha de la túnica del colegio, aunque ciertamente no llamaba la atención. Muchos de los alumnos llevaban la capucha, aquella noche hacía frío y los numerosos dementores en los alrededores de la escuela bajaban la temperatura al menos doce grados más.

─Traidor.

Harry sólo había dicho una palabra, sin levantar la voz, pero fue suficiente para que el silencio cayera sobre los alumnos de golpe, y los miembros del ED se tensaron en torno a él. El chico apretaba los puños, haciendo palidecer la piel de sus nudillos y enrojeciendo las palmas, mantenía la cabeza gacha bajo la capucha, pero ahora simplemente era una posición de ira contenida, ya no pretendía pasar desapercibido.

─Traidor ─repitió en voz alta. ─¿Cómo te atreves a ocupar su lugar? ¿Cómo te atreves a tomar la posición del hombre al que asesinaste? ¡Él fue el único que creyó en ti! ¡Cómo te...! ¡Cobarde!

El rostro de Snape se había mantenido sereno, sólo arqueó las cejas y sonrió enigmáticamente, brevemente.

─Bienvenido, señor Potter, se ha estado ocultando como una rata durante tanto tiempo que llegué a pensar que había muerto. ─Su cara se tornó aún más seria antes de continuar hablando. ─Creía que al menos sería más listo. ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido venir solo? ¿Es que la señorita sabelotodo y el señor Weasley le han abandonado?

─¡No está solo! ─gritó una voz entre los estudiantes. ─Estamos nosotros.

Snape no quiso mostrarse intimidado por un grupo de mocosos, pero no pudo aguantar el impulso de agarrar la varita y separar ligeramente el brazo del cuerpo, años de costumbre de prevenir que la túnica obstaculice el movimiento de la varita.

El Ejército de Dumbledore, liderado por Neville Longbotton, se alineó formando una barrera que cubría la retaguardia y los flancos de Harry. De pronto, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y entraron los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que se encontraban en el castillo, guiados por la profesora McGonagall.

─¡Y nosotros! ─gritaron los gemelos Weasley abriéndose paso y adelantando a la profesora de transformaciones. Continuaron con su rumbo y se colocaron junto a Ron, a la izquierda de Harry.

* * *

Los hermanos Carrow se encontraban en uno de los callejones de Hogsmeade, habían sido convocados a la próxima reunión. Snape debía quedarse en Hogwarts, controlar el fuerte y avisar en caso de ataque. Al parecer su Señor tenía sus medios para controlar a Potter que los mortífagos no conocían, porque según lo que habían averiguado, ninguno de ellos estaba al tanto de un posible ataque, ni tenían motivos para pensar que Potter o cualquiera de la Orden tuviera interés o forma de entrar en Hogwarts.

Desde luego sabían que esos puñeteros alumnos rebeldes no se habían marchado del colegio. A veces se dejaban ver, les atacaban en mitad de un castigo o de una clase práctica, y luego corrían y desaparecían antes de que fueran capaces de encontrarles. Cada vez faltaban más, pero sus familias estaban vigiladas y no habían vuelto a casa, así que aún estaban controlados en cierta forma, sabían que seguían allí. Seguramente no habrían hallado la forma de escapar del castillo.

Algunos mortífagos habían recibido la orden de vigilar la taberna Cabeza de Puerco, pero a distancia, sin ser detectados. Sólo debían informar si observaban movimiento, pero no debían intervenir. Pero de todas formas, la puerta no se había abierto en muchas horas, desde que algunos tuvieron que discutir con el viejo tabernero por una rata blanca o algo parecido.

* * *

Voldemort se encontraba a muchos kilómetros de allí, cerca del viejo orfanato muggle en el que vivió algunos años. Estaba a punto de comprobar el penúltimo de los horrocruxes que le quedaba. Nagini le acompañaba, enroscada alrededor de su cuerpo, aunque el peso no parecía estorbar a su amo.

Hacía días que bullía de ira, pero pensaba acabar con ese niñato arrogante de cualquier manera. Nagini permanecería con él, y se aseguraría de que estuviera a salvo en todo momento. Y no creía que nadie fuera capaz de encontrar el horrocrux que había escondido en Hogwarts, ni siquiera creía que fuesen capaces de averiguar qué objeto era. Ese mocoso no podría frustrar su plan. Él era Voldemort, él era brillante, y él crío ya poco podría conseguir sin la ayuda del viejo. Sonrió regodeándose en la muerte de Albus Dumbledore.

Con esas ideas se calmó y acarició a la serpiente.

─Vamos, querida, comprobemos cómo de lejos ha llegado Potter. Las barreras para conseguir mi reliquia familiar eran algo... especiales, al fin y al cabo nadie es digno de tocar las joyas de mi antepasado, sólo yo. ¿No crees, Nagini? ─Sonrió seguro de lo que encontraría al entrar en la cueva. Potter no habría sido capaz de sacrificar a nadie para coseguir el guardapelo de Slytherin, y pocos habrían sido capaces de sobrevivir a la tortura que conllevaba extraerlo. No, era imposible.

Seguro de sí mismo, se apareció frente a la entrada de la cueva, al pie de los acantilados, con el mar rugiendo y golpeando las rocas con furia, arrojando espuma blanca y salada.

La entrada exhalaba aire frío y húmedo. Se apreciaba una leve luz en un punto distante, que iluminaba suavemente los metros más próximos a ella, y teñía la estancia de un verde extraño y amenazante al tocar el verdín de las paredes y piedras.

Al entrar en la cueva, levemente emocionado al reencontrarse con una parte de sí mismo, sólo le acompañaban los suaves siseos de Nagini oliendo el ambiente y un goteo cuyo origen era difícil de determinar, el eco desdibujaba el sonido y lo expandía.

Con un suave movimiento de varita, intensificó la luz de la cueva y un lago oscuro y profundo, aunque no demasiado extenso, se percibía ahora entre su posición y el punto de donde la luz provenía.

Elevó ambas manos haciendo que una barca, guiada por una cadena que cruzaba dos arandelas en los extremos del bote, emergiera de las profundidades del lago silenciosamente, recibiéndole en la orilla con suavidad. La abordó sintiendo como Nagini se tensaba a su alrededor.

El bote surcó las aguas sin pausa hasta una pequeña isla formada por piedras verdosas. En ella una extraña pila formada por una enorme concha, brotaba de una columna de piedras, justo en el centro.

Lord Voldemort observó, más allá de su incrédulo reflejo serpentino en el líquido, el fondo vacío de la concha. Su guardapelo no estaba.

La ira borboteaba en su interior como una hoguera repentinamente azotada por el viento.

─¡No! ─Fue un grito seco, corto, intenso. Toda la ira expuesta en una sílaba, que el eco de la cueva se encargó de repetir dramáticamente hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Flotó sobre el lago enfurecido, dirigiéndose hasta la entrada de la cueva. Debía poner rumbo a Hogwarts, inmediatamente. Debía acabar con todo esto. Tenía que matar a Harry Potter.

* * *

Los rayos surcaban el aire con frenesí entre Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape.

Potter había levantado la varita y lanzado el primer conjuro hacia Snape, un simple _desmaius_ que el dotado duelista no tuvo problema en bloquear sin apenas parpadear. Pero para sorpresa de todos, antes de el antiguo profesor de pociones tuviera opción a lanzar un ataque, la profesora McGonagall se había colocado entre ambos, con claras intenciones de ser ella quien se batiera en duelo en lugar de Potter.

─Tú eres vital en esto, Potter ─había bramado ─, permíteme a mí.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de contestar antes de que el duelo entre ambos profesores se desatara.

Draco Malfoy, aprovechó la situación mientras todos observaban el duelo en tensión, para deslizarse con su capucha bien calada, hacia los miembros de la casa Slytherin presentes en la sala. Los pequeños parecían tan asustados como cualquier de los otros miembros de primero, segundo y tercero. Los de cuarto parecían alerta, como los de quinto. Había pocos miembros de sexto y séptimo. No tuvo que preguntarse demasiado dónde estaban. Seguramente siendo entrenados o ya convertidos en asesinos, torturadores y violadores.

Entre los presentes de sexto y séptimo se encontraban Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, las hermanas Greengrass, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle y dos chicas que debían ser de sexto. Sus caras le sonaban, pero no era capaz de ponerles nombre.

Se acercó primero a los que sabía que estarían dispuestos a traicionar al Lord.

─Greengrass, ─le susurró a Daphne, la hermana que pertenecía a su curso ─¿qué estáis haciendo aquí? Tu familia nunca tuvo esos ideales...

Daphne se sobresaltó un poco, pero luego se giró lentamente, sin querer llamar la atención, buscando sus ojos.

─Pensé que estabas muerto ─contestó ignorando la pregunta en un principio. ─Estamos aquí porque nuestra familia no quería llamar la atención de ningún bando sobre nosotros. Y luego simplemente no podíamos irnos.

─¿Queréis la protección de la Orden? ─susurró rápido, sorprendiendo a la chica. ─Sólo tenéis que hechizar la manga de vuestro brazo izquierdo. Dibujad en ella una línea visible y dorada. Ellos lo entenderán. Confiad en mí.

Para mayor sorpresa de Draco, la chica ni siquiera contestó. Sólo sacó su varita y conjuró la línea mostrándosela, buscando su aprobación. Con el asentimiento de Draco, cogió suavemente la mano de su hermana, que la miró sorprendida sin haberse enterado de nada, y le dibujó la misma banda dorada a ella, bajo sus ojos curiosos.

─En cuanto pueda, te explico. ─Astoria asintió una vez y miró a Draco por primera vez, disimulando su sorpresa. Le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de saludo.

─Daphne, ¿quién más estaría interesado?

─Todos los de séptimo que ves aquí. Todos fueron marcados por voluntad de sus padres excepto mi hermana y yo. A los que fueron marcados, les dieron la opción de volver al colegio, a contribuir con su control, o bien abandonar los estudios y dedicarse a misiones... de campo ─la cara de repulsión que utilizó para explicarse no dejaba lugar a dudas a qué se refería con esas misiones. ─Los que escogieron volver al colegio tenían la esperanza de librarse de tener que torturar o asesinar a nadie, pero no lo han conseguido. ─Detuvo sus susurros y observó sutilmente a Theodore, Pansy y Blaise. ─Mírales, apenas duermen. Algunos de ellos han sufrido cosas horribles, sobre todo Pansy, ella...

No pudo seguir hablando, pero Draco podía apreciar los surcos morados bajo los ojos hundidos de Pansy. Sus pómulos se marcaban de una manera antinatural y podía ver el contorno de cada hueso de su rostro y parte de su clavícula derecha. Había perdido mucho peso y ella siempre había sido delgada. Estaba demacrada.

Draco podía entender a cualquiera de ellos y, aunque no sabía que horrores específicos podría haber sufrido Pansy, lo imaginaba. Era horrible, pero si aquello les había abierto los ojos, aún no estaban condenados. Lo más despacio que pudo y con la cabeza gacha, se abrió paso entre los alumnos sin llamar la atención hasta llegar a ellos.

No les dirigió la palabra, suavemente, agarró la mano izquierda de Pansy y la apretó un poco. La chica se giró y reprimió el impulso de abrazar a su mejor amigo, a quien creía muerto, y sólo ahogó un sollozo, enterrándolo en la manga izquierda de su túnica. Nadie lo oyó.

De pronto, el duelo entre los profesores capturó de nuevo su atención. Él no tenía muy claro lo que estaba pasando con Snape. Conocía a su padrino, en parte, había sido entrenado por él. Sabía que Severus era mucho mejor duelista de lo que allí estaba mostrando. Tuvo la esperanza de que sus sospechas sobre las lealtades de su padrino fueran ciertas. Pero la profesora McGonagall seguía atacando con fervor y, de pronto, su padrino saltó por las vidrieras más cercanas a su espalda, y escapando entre el sonido de cristales rotos, el brillo de los colores de la vidriera rota y humo negro que desaparecía mientras Snape abandonaba el lugar.

Los vítores llenaron el lugar excepto por los tensos slytherins, que no tenían muy claro qué pasaría ahora con ellos.

Y de pronto, Harry Potter, estaba de nuevo en el suelo con la mirada desenfocada y las manos en la frente. Ron y Hermione le sujetaban por los hombros y brazos evitando que se golpeara. Cuando el chico volvió en sí, se hizo un silencio que la voz de Harry quebró.

─Ya viene. Voldemort ya viene. ─Cuando pudo levantarse, recordó algo que Luna le había dicho antes en la sala de los menesteres, cuando les instruyó sobre lo que debían buscar. Tenía que hablar con el fantasma de Helena Ravenclaw ahora mismo, sólo ella podría ayudarles. Con una mirada a Ron y Hermione, salió corriendo del lugar.

Hermione trató de llamarle, pero Harry sólo le dijo entre gritos que regresaría, que aquello debía hacerlo solo.

Tras la salida abrupta de Harry, que todos habían presenciado en silencio, rápidamente se hizo el caos y los gritos empezaron a llenar el lugar, sobre todo de los más pequeños, que lloraban desconsolados y otros sollozaban asustados.

La voz de la profesora McGonagall se alzó con un _sonorus_.

─Rápido, Remus, convoca a los miembros de la Orden que faltan, hazles llegar por la red flu del despacho del director, tenemos que tener esa chimenea controlada y cerrar la red una vez estén todos aquí. ─Se giró buscando a alguien más con la mandíbula tensa ─Flitwick, tenemos que levantar todas las barreras protectoras posibles, Hogwarts no caerá. Convoque al resto de profesores y que le presten sus varitas.

Señor Filch, ¡Señor Filch! ¿Dónde está el puñetero conserje?

─Aquí, profesora McGonagall ─el conserje se veía aún más viejo de lo habitual. Seguramente tampoco habría sido tratado con decencia por los mortífagos profesores, sólo era un squib para ellos, una vergüenza para la magia.

─Lleve a la casa Slytherin a las mazmorras. Tonks, acompáñale y asegúrate de que no puedan salir. Y...

─Espere, profesora McGonagall, hay algunos que quieren unirse a nosotros, que quieren combatir. ─Draco Malfoy venía acompañado de los slytherins más mayores que quedaban en el castillo, y ahora todos lucían la banda dorada para que la Orden les identificara. Estaba sorprendida, lo cierto es que no creía que ninguno de ellos quisiera enfrentarse a los ideales de sus familias, es algo difícil hasta para un adulto hecho y derecho.

─De acuerdo, señor Malfoy, vaya con sus compañeros y asegúrense de que los alumnos de primero a sexto, vayan a sus casas comunes y se encierren en su seguridad. Los mayores de edad pueden decidir lo que deben hacer. ¡Prefectos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, acompañen al señor Malfoy y sigan sus instrucciones! Tonks, vaya a contribuir con la barrera con los profesores Flitwick y Slughorn. ─De pronto la profesora McGonagall abrió mucho los ojos y susurró para sí misma ─Merlín, nunca creí decir una frase semejante...

Neville y Seamus se acercaron hasta la profesora McGonagall, preocupados.

─Profesora, el túnel hasta el Cabeza de Puerco sigue abierto. Deberíamos decirle a Aberforth que venga aquí y bloquear el túnel.

─¡Pues a qué esperan! ¡Vayan! ─Por dentro, Minerva McGonagall no podría estar más orgullosa de aquella generación, se habían convertido en todo unos luchadores, tenían fuertes valores y utilizaban el sentido común. Incluso los slytherins, por quienes comenzó a temer años atrás con la vuelta del Señor Tenebroso, habían demostrado ser mejores de lo que fueron sus padres. ─¡Espere Finnegan! ─De pronto había recordado algo. ─Vaya y explote el puente sur de acceso. ─Ante la cara asombrada de Seamus repitió ─Sí, bum, vaya y explótelo, sé que se le da extraordinariamente bien hacer estallar cosas. Llévese a los gemelos Weasley y al señor Jordan si está por aquí, creo que le serán de utilidad.

Miró a su alrededor. Una vez los niños habían sido sacados de allí, sólo quedaban miradas serias de concentración, el sonido de los hechizos y encantamientos que creaban barreras protectoras y las órdenes de unos y otros miembros de la Orden organizando a los alumnos que querían luchar.

Se dirigió hacia la entrada principal del castillo, por las puertas abiertas pudo ver a la profesora Sprout, a lo lejos, en los terrenos, colocando plantas carnívoras y mandrágoras estratégicamente. Al parecer estaba instruyendo a algunos alumnos sobre como usarlas como arma, mientras les repartía guantes y orejeras.

─ _Piertotum locomotor_ ─pronunció la profesora McGonagall observando maravillada como las estatuas armadas de piedra que adornaban la entrada se transformaban en guardias que protegerían la entrada. Su niña interior rebosaba emoción y satisfacción de pronto ─Siempre quise usar ese hechizo ─, se dijo feliz mirando como marchaba el batallón de estatuas.

* * *

Cuando Hermione y Ron estaban preguntándose a dónde había ido Harry y qué tenía que hacer solo, cayeron en la cuenta de que aunque Harry consiguiera encontrar el horrocrux perteneciente a Ravenclaw, seguían sin tener nada con qué destruirlo. Ya no tenían la espada, ni a Dumbledore. ¿Con qué destruyó Harry el primero?

─¡Eso es! ─Hermione escuchó atenta, a ver qué estúpida epifanía tendría ahora su amigo. ─¡La Cámara de los Secretos, Hermione!

Hermione le miró sin entender.

─El basilisco, ─explicó Ron ─está muerto, pero sigue estando allí. Sus muy venenosos colmillos siguen allí.

─¡Genial, Ron! ─Entendió Hermione finalmente. ─¿Pero cómo la abrimos?

─Bah, un _bombarda_ a los lavabos será suficiente para desbloquear el túnel, y de todas formas no es que tuviésemos tiempo de pararnos a cerrar la puerta de la cámara cuando salimos de allí. Supongo que seguirá abierta. ─Viendo la mirada desconfiada de Hermione, añadió con una sonrisa ─improvisaremos algo si no.

* * *

Remus Lupin y Arthur Weasley estaban apostados en la torre de Astronomía, lanzando hechizos protectores reforzando las barreras de Hogwarts y algunos _patronus_ para mantener a los dementores fuera de la cúpula protectora recién creada. Pudieron ver como mortífagos y carroñeros empezaban a alinear frente a los límites creados por las barreras. Remus también podía oler a algunos de los suyos, licántropos. Ya habían sido convocados todos allí para el ataque. Si en el colegio no hubieran reaccionado tan rápido tras la marcha de Snape, quizá ya habrían entrado en el castillo. Remus reservaba una parte de sus pensamientos sólo para su pequeño hijo, su Teddy estaría en brazos de su abuela Andrómeda en ese momento, a salvo y protegido. Aunque nadie le quitaría el miedo por su esposa, que estaba en el mismo peligro que él de no volver a casa, de no volver con su pequeño.

Arthur de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas nerviosas hacia el puente sur de acceso a Hogwarts, había visto las cabezas pelirrojas de sus gemelos ir en aquella dirección con otros dos chicos. Al parecer alguien les había encargado defender aquella zona. Sabía que ya no eran niños, pero siempre serían sus niños. No podía dejar de pensar que casi toda su familia estaba ya allí, sólo faltaban Charlie, Bill y Fleur por llegar, y en cualquier momento estarían allí por red flu si les era posible llegar.

De pronto se escuchó una voz fría y afilada retumbando en la noche. Provenía desde una de las colinas frente a la entrada norte del castillo, más allá del lago.

─¡ _Mosmordre_! ─conjuró la voz. Una calavera se formó en el cielo sobre el castillo de Hogwarts con un resplandor verde, por encima de la cúpula protectora. De la boca de la imagen fantasmal, emergió una serpiente que se enroscaba alrededor de la calavera, entre volutas de humo gris.

─Ya está aquí, ─sentenció Lupin ─la batalla final comienza.

* * *

A Draco y los slytherin les había costado al menos media hora, incluso con la ayuda de los prefectos de las otras casas, que dicho sea de paso, no es que confiaran en ellos. Pero poco a poco, viendo que los niños simplemente estaban asustados en general y se agarraban a Parkinson o Greengrass con la misma determinación que a su propia madre, se dieron cuenta de que esos niños nunca habían sido verdaderamente torturados ni castigados por aquellos alumnos que sabían que eran mortífagos. Seguramente también habían fingido, como todos aquellos que carecían del valor que habían tenido Neville y los demás para enfrentarse a los Carrow abiertamente.

Ahora los prefectos y los mortífagos desertores caminaban por los pasillos con paso rápido, preparados para la nueva tarea que les fuera asignada o para luchar si era necesario. Y lo sería, todos lo sabían.

Las marcas de los jóvenes comenzaron a arder y mientras todos se agarraban la manga que ahora estaba adornada por una banda dorada, los prefectos les observaron alarmados.

─¿Qué ocurre? ─preguntó la prefecta de Ravenclaw.

─Nos llaman, ─contestó Blaise con los dientes apretados por el dolor y soltando su propia marca para tenderle la mano a Pansy ─nos están convocando a todos. Él debe estar ya aquí.

Los prefectos se tensaron, pero ya no desconfiaron más de aquellos jóvenes slytherin, y cuando éstos echaron a correr desenfrenadamente hacia la entrada principal, les siguieron sin dudarlo.

Una vez en los escalones principales, miraron al cielo. Observaron allí la marca tenebrosa y luego giraron mecánicamente sus cabezas hacia las lindes de la barrera protectora. Sus corazones se aceleraron al observar al ejército negro que allí aguardaba. Podían percibir el brillo de sus máscaras plateadas. Pudieron ver, sobre la colina más elevada, a una figura alta, acompañada de otra más menuda. De la segunda figura destacaba lo que parecía una melena salvaje al viento.

─Hola, tía Bella ─susurró Draco sombríamente.

De pronto las varitas se alzaron y comenzaron a atacar la barrera. No era muy efectivo aún, pero eso no evitó que los ocupantes del castillo se tensaran. Y la voz de Voldemort llegó de nuevo hasta ellos. Esta vez directamente dentro de sus cabezas.

* * *

Ron y Hermione corrían por los pasillos con los brazos cargados de colmillos de basilisco, no sabían cuántos necesitarían, así que decidieron llevar al menos ocho, cuatro cada uno, los que podían llevar sin arriesgarse a herirse con ellos.

De pronto Ron, se paró en seco.

─¡Demonios! ─exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

─¿Qué pasa, Ron? ─preguntó Hermione preocupada. Ya no subestimaría más a Ron, al menos no ese día.

─¡Los elfos! ¿Qué pasa con los elfos de las cocinas? ─Iba a decir algo más, pero de pronto los colmillos que Hermione cargaba estaban todos en el suelo y ella se había arrojado a sus brazos. El beso que siguió a aquel acto, selló muchas cosas. El perdón que Hermione aparentemente le otorgaba, la confirmación de sentimientos compartidos, él sentimiento de tener algo más por lo que luchar, un motivo nuevo que se añadía a los que ya tenía antes.

─Sé que no es el momento, Ron, pero quizá no haya más momentos.

Ron seguía sin habla, sólo pudo regalarle una brillante sonrisa y un corto beso en los labios.

Harry apareció en aquel momento frente a ellos. En una mano tenía el mapa del merodeador, en la otra, la varita siempre preparada. Guardó el mapa y tras ignorar, deliberadamente las manos unidas de sus amigos, observó los colmillos desconcertado un segundo, y emocionado al siguiente.

─¡Brillante! ─Exclamó entendiendo la idea. ─Vamos al Gran Comedor, veamos cómo va todo y después tenemos que ir a la sala de los menesteres.

─¿A la sala? Pero Neville fue a encargarse de que Aberforth entrara y bloqueara el túnel.

─No nos vamos, Ron. Tenemos que entrar en la sala, en la que va todo lo que se pierde o quiere esconderse. Creo que la diadema de Ravenclaw está allí, y es el horrocrux que nos falta además de Nagini. Helena Ravenclaw me lo ha confirmado.

Nada más entrar al Gran Comedor, el dolor que golpeó a Harry en su cicatriz, se expandió a todos los lugares de su cabeza, era horrible, insoportable. De pronto los demás comenzaron también a gritar agarrando sus cabeza. Se hizo el silencio, sólo roto por algún gemido de pánico y la voz de Voldemort, llenó sus cabezas.

─Amigos, amigos, ─les habló con su voz suave y peligrosa ─aprecio mucho cada gota de sangre mágica y no quiero derramar ni una más. Sólo entregadme a Harry Potter y nadie más tendrá que morir, tendréis mi piedad y os permitiré arrodillaros ante mí sin más sufrimiento. Entregádmelo y sobrevivid o protegedle y morid. Tenéis hasta la media noche.

Faltaba menos de media hora para la media noche. Las miradas de unos a otros se sucedieron cargadas de temor, algunas se dirigían hacia Harry, evaluando la posibilidad de entregarle, escuchando a la voz de su instinto de supervivencia, aunque sabían que no era lo correcto.

De pronto la voz volvió.

─Ahora te hablo directamente a ti, Harry Potter. ¿No te parece que ya han muerto demasiadas personas por tu causa? ¿No preferirías reencontrarte con todos los que ya se han sacrificado por ti? ¿O prefieres que siga sufriendo y muriendo gente en tu nombre? No seas cobarde, Potter, no seas egoísta y quizá deje vivir a tus defensores después de haberte entregado. Vamos, Potter, se valiente, como lo fue tu madre la sangresucia.

Aunque Harry sabía qué era lo que Voldemort pretendía, le habían afectado todas y cada una de sus palabras, era difícil negar la verdad en ellas, y cuando casi le tenía, cuando estaba decidido a correr y entregarse, la última frase le devolvió todo el odio hacia a aquel monstruo, todo el amor y el dolor por su madre y toda la sed de terminar con la vida de aquel asesino narcisista.

Débil, se recordó a sí mismo, Voldemort era débil y cobarde, temeroso de la muerte desde que no era más que un crío.

Se puso en pie y le lanzó una mirada a Ron y Hermione. Tenían que destruir el siguiente horrocrux cuanto antes. Los tres corrieron sin pausa hasta la sala de los menesteres. La puerta se materializó ante ellos sin pensar nada, así que entraron y descubrieron el refugio de Neville y el ED. Ginny y Luna estaban allí, al parecer obligadas por Molly Weasley, que había llegado hacía apenas cuarenta minutos. El túnel ya estaba bloqueado, y a Molly le pareció el lugar más seguro para dejar a la menor de sus hijas y a su vecina Luna. Sólo eran niñas, dijo. No debían entrar en batalla.

─Chicas, necesitamos que salgáis durante unos minutos, ─informó Harry con mirada preocupada ─lo sentimos, ─añadió ─luego volveréis a estar a salvo aquí dentro.

─¡Bien! ─exclamó Ginny ─Sólo necesitaba una excusa para salir de aquí. ¡No puedo quedarme aquí tan tranquila mientras mi familia al completo y mis amigos arriesgan sus vidas fuera! ─Luna asintió mostrando su acuerdo.

Harry y Ron se miraron preocupados mientras las chicas salían de la sala para que ellos pudieran entrar en la que necesitaban. Hermione lanzó un bufido, Ginny y Luna eran apenas un año menores que ellos y habían demostrado ser unas duelistas excepcionales desde quinto año.

Eran jóvenes, sí, y ellos también. Y no habían permitido que nadie les parara los pies.

Pasearon frente a la sala tres veces y la habitación llena de artefactos variados, de techos altos y de final inalcanzable se abrió ante ellos.

Harry se dejó guiar por los latidos malignos que sentía. Los sentía como golpecitos en su cicatriz, como un palpitar siniestro que sentía en su cuerpo pero no le pertenecía.

Pronto apreció frente a un busto femenino al que le habían colocado una horrenda peluca. Y sobre ésta, se erguía la antiquísima diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Hermione pensó que era realmente horrible que tuvieran que destruir aquella valiosa antigüedad, y más después de encontrarla tras siglos de haber estado desaparecida. Era hermosa, de lo que parecía oro blanco y adornada con zafiros de diferentes tamaños. Realmente una obra de arte. Pero la obra de arte palpitaba un alma maligna dentro de sí. Y ahora, estaban tan cerca que no sólo Harry percibía lo que había en ella.

Harry la colocó en el suelo, no iban a perder más tiempo. Miró a sus amigos dándoles la oportunidad de ser ellos quienes destruyeran el objeto, pero al parecer ninguno se sentía con ánimos para ello. Alcanzó uno de los colmillos de los brazos de Hermione y sin pensarlo más, le asestó un golpe a la corona, clavando la punta del colmillo en ella. Una onda de fuerza los impulsó a los tres tirándolos de espalda. Él polvo de lugar comenzó a elevarse y girar sobre sí mismo, formando repentinamente una cara humana de rasgos serpentinos. El enorme rostro de polvo, emitió un grito desgarrador y se lanzó hacia la nada desapareciendo en un aullido.

Los chicos respiraron aliviados al comprobar que efectivamente, la diadema parecía ahora quemada por varios puntos y ya no sentían el latido viniendo de ella.

* * *

Los slytherin y los prefectos, apostados en los terrenos, cerca de la entrada, pudieron escuchar el bramido de dolor y odio que Voldemort soltó. El viento les arrastró el aullido y no entendieron por qué, pero lo percibieron tanto desde dentro como desde fuera del colegio.

Cuando la figura de Voldemort volvió a colocarse en pie sobre la colina, pudieron ver como alzaba el brazo. De la punta de su varita un rayo blanco comenzó a azotar la barrera protectora con una fuerza mucho mayor que todas las anteriores, y pudieron ver como la cúpula ahora cedía, resquebrajándose como cristal estallado.

Los chicos se pusieron alerta, en posición de combate y ya no tenían motivos para sentir culpa ni remordimiento alguno en usar su varita para atacar. Ya no tenían que usarla contra niños, ahora la usarían contra asesinos crueles y torturadores, contra locos elitistas y licántropos desalmados. Ahora los slytherin podrían hacer verdadero uso de su entrenamiento de mortífago y podrían vengarse de lo sufrido en su propia carne. Los prefectos de las otras casas, observaron sus miradas de determinación y dejaron que su propio miedo se evaporara, contagiados de la fiereza de sus compañeros. Se prepararon para el inminente ataque colocándose en posición de defensa.

* * *

Voldemort sentía la ira inflamando cada parte de su cuerpo, habían destruido otro pedazo de su alma, Potter iba a pagar por todo aquello, pero veía con satisfacción como la barrera cedía ante él. Ya no tendrían tregua, ahora todos conocerían su ira.

No le duró demasiado ese pensamiento. La barrera estaba cediendo, sí. En cualquier momento sus mortífagos podrían atacar, pero también la varita empezaba a vibrar, amenazando con romperse. Empezó a resquebrajarse desde la punta hacia el mango. Algo fallaba. Aquella no podía ser la varita más poderosa del mundo.

Debía tener unas palabritas con Severus. Si el problema era que fue su vasallo quien mató a Dumbledore, quizá sólo tenía que matar a Snape y la varita le respondería apropiadamente al conseguir su lealtad. Era una lástima, le había servido bien, pero nada podía aportarle ya Severus que no pudiera conseguir el mismo. Era un sacrificio necesario.

* * *

Neville y Seamus, estaban con los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan en el puente sur. Habían decidido no explotar el puente hasta el último momento. Si podían, aprovecharían para matar algunos mortífagos de paso. Tenían que usar cada oportunidad para crear bajas en las filas enemigas.

El resto del ED se había reunido con Harry, Ron y Hermione, y ahora todos caminaban tensos para encontrarse con los slytherin y los prefectos en los terrenos de entrada al castillo.

Harry fue el primero en lanzar su _patronus_. Los huecos que se estaban creando en la parte superior de la barrera no alentaban a los mortífagos a pasar aún, pero sí a los dementores que se guiaban puramente por instinto. El resto del Ejército de Dumbledore, siguió su ejemplo y pronto un ejército de animales plateados de distintos tamaños empezaron a correr por los terrenos manteniendo a los dementores a raya.

En el puente sur, las barreras acababan de caer y mientras los mortífagos comenzaron a correr tras Seamus y Neville por el puente en dirección al castillo, los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan comenzaron a lanzar hechizos _bombarda maxima_ apuntando al suelo, tras las espaldas de Seamus y Neville. Y los hechizos hicieron su efecto. Los gritos de los mortífagos cayendo al vacío provocaron una sonrisa siniestra en los cinco chicos que acababan de bloquear la entrada sur destruyendo el puente.

* * *

En los terrenos de entrada al castillo, donde los slytherin, los prefectos y los alumnos preparados por la profesora Sprout junto con el ED aguardaban, el estruendo de la caída del puente casi fue ahogado por los gritos de guerra de mortífagos y carroñeros sumados a los espeluznantes aullidos de los licántropos. De pronto aquella masa negra de enemigos comenzó a correr en ataque hacia el castillo. La barrera había caído definitivamente.

Pronto la mayor parte de la Orden estaba allí con los chicos, tenían que conseguir mantener a los mortífagos fuera del castillo el mayor tiempo posible.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, el nuevo líder de la Orden del Fénix, por fin había podido llegar, ahora aullaba órdenes codo con codo con la profesora McGonagall, tratando de prevenir daños.

─Los de Slytherin, sois nuestra mayor sorpresa contra ellos, esperarán que luchéis de su lado en cuanto os vean, así que tratad que no os vean las caras hasta el último momento posible, cubríos las cabezas. ─Los jóvenes exmortífagos asintieron y se pusieron las capuchas sobre las cabezas. ─Ejército de Dumbledore, habéis demostrado más de una vez que no sois sólo niños con varita, pero muchos de ellos no os conocen, aprovechadlo como ventaja, probablemente os subestimen. Combatid en grupos de tres como mínimo y que nadie se haga el héroe, ya lo sois sólo por estar aquí hoy.

La profesora McGonagall, sin apartar la vista de los mortífagos que venían en camino pero aún estaban a cierta distancia tomó la palabra. ─No os mováis aún, no se han dado cuenta de las filas de Sprout, observad su señal y tapaos los oídos en cuanto nos avise. Está usando mandrágoras adultas, recordad que el llanto es letal, no son como las que habéis usado en clase.

─Por último, ─dijo Kingsley con tono un tanto lúgubre ─comprendemos lo que supone, pero no temáis matar, son sus vidas o las vuestras, no dudéis porque ellos no lo harán.

Los chicos allí reunidos, tensos y expectantes, asintieron sin apartar la vista del negro panorama que tenían por delante. En unos segundos, estarían en plena batalla.

Antes de lo que esperaban, la profesora Sprout levantó su brazo derecho con la varita iluminada. A su señal, una fila de unos quince alumnos de diferentes casas y las profesoras Trelawney y Véctor, sacaron de un tirón las mandrágoras que ya tenían agarradas. Todos cubrieron sus oídos a la señal de Sprout, pero fue tarde para la primera línea de unos veinte mortífagos y licántropos, que cayeron al instante agonizando, demasiado cerca de las mandrágoras como para que taparse los oídos fueran suficiente.

De pronto, los siguientes mortífagos comenzaron a lanzar _incendios_ y _depulsos_ hacia las mandrágoras, cuyos llantos se extinguían entre las poderosas llamas. Los alumnos alineados con Sprout comenzaron a correr hacia el castillo, lanzando _desmaius_ , _depulsos_ y _flipendos_ a sus espaldas, tratando de ganar tiempo hasta llegar a una zona más segura.

La voz de Kingsley sirvió de disparo de salida ─¡Vamos!

Todos corrieron en dirección hacia los compañeros que huían superados en números. Al ver la ayuda en camino, comenzaron a pararse y girarse sobre sí mismos para enfrentar a los atacantes.

Se organizaron en aleatorios grupos de tres y cuatro personas.

Hermione trataba de no perder de vista a Harry, que era la pieza clave en todo aquello, pero tenía que salvar su propia nuca si quería ser de ayuda para él de alguna forma. Trataba de seguirle pero una luz verde pasó rozando cerca de su cara, y el tirón en la parte trasera de su sudadera verde fue lo que la salvó, se giró para agradecer a Ron, pero encontró a Pansy Parkinson demasiado ocupada hechizando a su atacante como para mirarla. Siguieron luchando espalda con espalda, protegiéndose mutuamente sin hablarse, hasta que Blaise y Ron se unieron a ellas.

─¡ _Protego_! ¡ _Depulso_! ─Hermione no daba tregua ─¡ _Desmaius_! ¡ _Sectumsempra_! ¡Cuidado, Pansy!

─¡ _Bombarda máxima_! ─Pansy se había girado justo a tiempo para rechazar un licántropo que se avalanzaba sobre ella ─¡Gracias, Granger! ¡ _Depulso_!

─¡Tarantallegra! ─Ron había dejado a un mortífago bailando a unos metros de allí y Blaise divertido, remató la jugada con un _depulso_.

─Buena esa, Weasley, nunca había visto a un mortífago con tanto ritmo.

─Si te digo la verdad, no era eso lo que pretendía, pero es lo primero que me ha salido por la boca. ¡ _Flipendo_! ─Observó satisfecho al carroñero inconsciente tras haber volado y golpeado su cabeza contra un tronco. ─Eso esta mejor.

De pronto la tensión de todos aumentó, unas manchas negras se aproximaban con velocidad hacia ellos que en seguida identificaron como acromántulas. Al parecer toda la familia de Aragog había decidido sumarse a la fiesta. Y en contra de ellos.

─¡Ay, no, joder! Ellas otra vez no.

Las voces de Harry y Draco se escuchaban unos metros más allá. Estaban muy alterados y parecían cansados. Cuando los localizaron, les descubrieron combatiendo con los Lestrange y los Carrow.

Corrieron hasta ellos lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

─¡ _Expelliarmus_! ¡ _Depulso_! ¡ _Levicorpus_! ¡ _Sectumsempra_! ─Harry no dejaba de atacar a la asesina de su padrino mientras esquivaba los ataques de Alecto Carrow. A su espalda, Draco combatía con Rodolphus Lestrange y Amycus Carrow.

─¡ _Protego_! ¡ _Crucio_! ¡ _Depulso_! ¡ _Bombarda_! ─Draco tampoco daba tregua, sudaba y le costaba respirar, pero no dejaba de preguntarse por su madre y al mismo tiempo, tenía que proteger a Potter, el cararrajada tenía que vencer, si no, estaban todos perdidos.

Para alivio de ambos, las voces de sus amigos llegaron hasta ellos entre hechizos protectores lanzados hacia ellos y algunos ataques hacia sus enemigos.

─¡ _Protego maxima_! ─el hechizo protector de Hermione les dio un par de segundos para respirar.

─¡ _Diffindo_! ¡ _Incarcerous_! ¡ _Expelliarmus_! ¡ _Petrificus_ _totallus_! ─La combinación de hechizos por parte de Ron y Blaise, desarmaron e inmovilizaron a los atacantes de Draco, quedando ambos tirados en el suelo inconscientes y desarmados. Draco, con una sonrisa siniestra, pateó el cuerpo de Rodolphus Lestrange, apreciando que el _diffindo_ de Blaise le había seccionado el cuello y su sangre oscurecía la hierba. Sabía que conseguiría la atención de Bellatrix.

─¡Rodolphus! ─Al parecer Bellatrix por fin se había dado cuenta del destino de su marido. Al fijarse en la cara de aquel que pateaba su cadáver, descubrió con ira a su sobrino desaparecido.

─¡Vaya, sobrinito! Así que has decidido convertirte en una vergüenza para la familia... Me encargaré de borrarte de la existencia, muerto el perro se acabó la rabia. ─Ninguno tenía ganas de escuchar a la bruja loca, pero su discursito les había ofrecido el respiro que necesitaban. Ahora Harry sólo combatía a Alecto, que parecía haber perdido tenacidad al observar a su hermano tirado e inconsciente, atrapado entre las cuerdas de un _incarcerous_.

Draco le lanzó una sonrisa sádica a su tía, que reanudó el ataque centrándose en su sobrino, pero sin perder de vista los múltiples ataques de Blaise y Hermione, que cubrían las espaldas de Draco.

Pansy y Ron, habían corrido a situarse junto a Harry, y entre los tres, se deshicieron de Alecto, que había muerto deformada por las heridas golpeando su cabeza contra un árbol, tras la efectiva combinación de un _confringo_ de Pansy y un _depulso_ de Harry.

* * *

A algunos metros de allí, cerca de la linde del Bosque Oscuro, Luna, Ginny y Lavender Brown combatían con Fenrir Greyback. Las tres chicas parecían tener la situación controlada hasta que Antonin Dolohov se unió al licántropo, el único de su especie que manejaba una varita y se mantenía siempre semitransformado. En un principio habían ido allí con algunos más a combatir a las acromántulas, pero aquellas se habían alejado en dirección al castillo y ellas habían quedado atrapadas con Greyback.

─¡ _Petrificus totallus_! ─Luna y Lavender no tuvieron más remedio que seguir peleando, ahora tratando de proteger a Ginny al mismo tiempo, cada vez lo tenían peor. ─Esa mata de pelo rojo y esa cara me resultan conocidas ─Dolohov, quien había petrificado a Ginny, la observaba tirada en el suelo. ─¡ _Incarcerous_! ─Unas cuerdas ataron a la benjamina de los Weasley, y antes de que Lavender o Luna tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, el mortífago atrajo su cuerpo hasta sus brazos con floreo de varita y se lanzó hacia el Bosque Oscuro envuelto en volutas de humo negras.

Lavender y Luna, ahora airadas por el secuestro de Ginny, eran ahora más rápidas y fieras. La usualmente suave y delicada Luna apuntó a Greyback con toda la furia que pudo reunir.

─¡Reducto! ─El hechizo tomó a Greyback desprevenido, ocupado con Lavender, que no le daba tregua. El licántropo fue golpeado por el hechizo y, perdiendo la varita en el proceso, salió despedido varios metros chocando contra un árbol ahogando un rugido de dolor, que sonó como un gorgoteo profundo. Pero esquivando el siguiente hechizo de Luna, se levantó y huyó hacia el interior del bosque prohibido.

Luna rompió a llorar enfurecida y Lavender corrió a abrazarla. Pero ella no tenía tiempo para abrazos, se deshizo del gesto con suavidad y decisión y la miró a la cara con una expresión de determinación que no encajaba con las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, mezclándose con algunos mocos a la altura de la boca.

─Tenemos que rescatar a Ginny, ahora mismo.

Lavender aún no estaba cegada por la ira e intentó razonar con ella.

─Luna, si vamos a por ella nosotras solas, puede que no sólo Dolohov nos reciba. Nos serviremos en bandeja. Necesitamos ayuda. Busquemos ayuda y vayamos a por ella, ─la miró suplicante ─por favor, Luna, la traeremos de vuelta. ─Lo cierto era que Lavender pensaba que Ginny no duraría mucho viva. Aunque si los mortífagos eran inteligentes, o al menos Voldemort, tratarían de usarla como cebo para Harry, y eso quizá les daba unas horas para rescatarla.

* * *

Draco, Hermione y Blaise atacaban sin piedad a Bellatrix. Era horrible y fascinante contemplarla batallando, era como una bailarina mortal. Tras cada elegante movimiento, un rayo de luz salía disparado. Resultaría hermoso de ver si no fuera por su cara de sádico placer y sed de sangre. Estaba claro que la batalla le excitaba.

─ _Crucio_. _Reducto_. _Depulso_. ¡ _Crucio_! ─Apenas susurraba algunos hechizos, otros eran gritos afilados, pero todos estaban acompañados de una sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes.

─¡ _Protego_! ─Hermione se concentraba en proteger a ambos jóvenes de los maleficios de Bellatrix ─¡Protego diabolica! ─Fue un grito concentrado y decidido. En seguida un aro de fuego azul que formaba una pantalla en su interior se alzó entre ellos y Lestrange.

Blaise y Draco, salieron de su estupefacción en un segundo para aprovechar el momento.

─¡ _Diffindo_! ─Draco ya había comprobado que Blaise era terriblemente preciso con aquel hechizo, le gustaba su elección. Pero lo suyo era personal, el quería aturdirla, incapacitarla y asegurarse de que le dieran el beso del dementor. Quería que sufriera.

─¡ _Desmaius_! ─lanzó Draco.

El _desmaius_ de Draco, alcanzó a Bellatrix y la dejó inconsciente, pero Rabastan Lestrange llegó en ayuda de su cuñada y la protegió del hechizo de Blaise. Pero de pronto, Rabastan, llevando a Bellatrix en brazo sintió su brazo arder, al igual que Draco y Blaise. Por primera vez, para ellos fue una buena señal. Voldemort llamaba a sus tropas, aunque sabían que no debían confiarse.

* * *

Voldemort había buscado a Severus Snape por todas partes. Pero no podía hallarlo en aquel caos de luces. Él por supuesto, no había hasta la batalla. Esto no era más que el primer asalto. Una forma simple de reducir bajas. Era un buen momento para llamarlos a todos, traer a Severus de vuelta y acabar lo que tenía que hacer con él, y además podría mostrar su magnanimidad a los pequeños mortífagos que pudieran estar en duda bajo el techo del castillo.

Tocó la marca con su varita y se dispuso a esperar a que todos estuvieran cerca. Después se encargaría de poner a salvo a Nagini y seguir con su plan.

* * *

Los primeros cien mortífagos acompañados de unos cincuenta carroñeros y más de treinta licántropos, habían causado estragos en el castillo, pero repentinamente todos habían emprendido la marcha entre volutas de humo o trotando entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Las acromántulas que aún quedaban, que no eran pocas, se retiraron al bosque siguiendo a los mortífagos.

Luna y Lavender por fin llegaron hasta donde se encontraban algunos de sus amigos. Hermione corrió hasta Luna seguida por Harry y Ron. Los slytherins caminaron siguiéndolos pero manteniéndose distante, por si el tema requería cierto tipo de intimidad, pero al mismo tiempo cerca, esperando su invitación a la conversación. La mirada de Luna les recorrió a todos, y esa cara llorosa hizo que todos se sintieran involucrados.

─Ese tal Dolohov se ha llevado a Ginny hacia... ─su voz se quebró y no pudo continuar.

─¡Ginny! ─exclamó Ron horrorizado llevándose las manos a la boca. De pronto sus pupilas se dilataron con un pensamiento fugaz, un recuerdo ─¿Dolohov? ¿Has dicho Dolohov? ─Luna asintió y Lavender lo confirmó.

─Sí, ─afirmó Lavender ─estoy segura. Es uno de los que estuvo en los carteles de búsqueda cuando se produjo el escape masivo de Azkaban, reconocí su rostro de esas fotos.

─Creo que es el mismo cabrón que mató a tío Gideon y tío Fabian. Mamá pone fotos en sus tumbas todos los años. Si no fuera por ese cabrón les habríamos conocido. ─Guardó silencio mientras todos le miraban compadeciéndose de él por la suerte de Ginny, excepto Harry. Harry tenía la mente muy lejos de allí en ese momento. ─¡Y ahora tiene a mi hermana! ¡A mi hermana pequeña! ¡¿Qué cojones van a hacerle a mi hermana?! Tenemos que ir a por ella.

─Tenemos que idear un plan, Ron ─la voz de Harry no dejaba lugar a réplica. Los últimos gritos de Ron le habían devuelto a la presente conversación. Sí, tenían que ir a por Ginny, y tenían que hacerlo bien o todo sería para nada.

* * *

 **Ea, esta ha sido la primera y leve intrusión de los mortígafos, para crear unas cuantas bajas y algo de caos entre las filas de nuestro bando. Espero que os haya gustado y a la vez no.**

 **Lo siento por Ginny, veréis lo que le espera a la pobre. Es más si sois sensibles a ciertas cosas... saltad el siguiente capítulo y esperad al noveno.**

 **Os adelanto que el número 8 se llama Óxido y ceniza.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y supergracias por el review tan completito que me ha dejado rubenchoellocoxd, muy útil, muchas gracias!**

 **Nos leemos pronto con el siguiente!**

 **Espero vuestros reviews!**

 **Aaadióooos!**


	8. Óxido y ceniza

**La semilla del valor**

Disclaimer: La saga _Harry Potter_ pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia se publica sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 **ÓXIDO Y CENIZA**

Voldemort esperaba en silencio a que sus últimos esbirros llegaran hasta donde se encontraba él. El recuento de bajas por el momento había sido ridículo. Apenas habían reducido las filas enemigas con algunos heridos y sólo un par de críos muertos.

Cuando Rabastan apareció con una inconsciente Bellatrix, la ira surcó sus rasgos con rapidez. Bellatrix, su segunda al mando, su mano derecha. Su mejor y más cruel mortífaga, la mejor varita entre sus filas, había tenido el descaro de permitirse ser reducida a una masa inconsciente. Esperaba que al menos tuviera la excusa de haber sido atacada por algún miembro de esa estúpida Orden del viejo.

─ _Enervate_ ─susurró Rabastan apuntando hacia Bellatrix.

─¿Y bien? ─la voz aguda y cruel del Lord recibió a Bellatrix de vuelta a la consciencia. Estaba desubicada, pero rápidamente recordó todo lo que había ocurrido. Se tiró sobre sus rodillas a los pies de su señor.

─Mi Lord, mi señor, ese maldito traidor de mi sobrino me pilló por sorpresa, ─no pensaba aclararle que había sido gracias a la ayuda de la sangresucia amiga de Potter que su sobrino había tenido oportunidad de atacarla ─ese mocoso no fue secuestrado por lo visto. Huyó y cambió de bando. Tiene que pagar por su traición. ¡No permitiré que esa escoria avergüence a mi sangre!

─ _Crucio_. ─Fue una simple palabra exhalada con pereza desde su boca serpentina, pero en seguida Bellatrix estuvo retorciéndose a los pies de Voldemort luchando por no gritar. Sabía que los gritos molestaban a su señor y ella merecía el castigo claramente, no podía permitirse mostrarse vulnerable en el campo de batalla, eso avergonzaba a su señor.

La llegada de los dos últimos mortífagos que no veía desde hacía horas detuvo el castigo de Bellatrix.

─Ah, Severus, Antonin, ─les dirigió una afilada sonrisa ─¿qué os ha retenido tanto tiempo?

─Mi señor, cuando la Orden del Fénix irrumpió con Potter en el castillo...

─Calla, Severus, no tienes excusa, ─Snape cerró la boca─ en seguida estaré contigo y obtendrás tu castigo, luego podrás informarme de lo demás. ─Fijó sus ojos rojos serpentinos en la cara de Dolohov ─¿Qué hay de ti, Antonin? ¿Qué te ha retenido tanto?

─Un regalo para usted, mi señor, ─sonrió Dolohov ─le gustará saber que le he dejado una pequeña sorpresa a esa familia de traidores tan cercana a Potter, los Weasley. Digamos que empecé algo hace unos años y quería continuarlo si era posible.

Voldemort entró fácilmente en la cabeza de Dolohov. No puso resistencia alguna mientras sonreía, permitiendo que su señor observara los recuerdos de su trabajo.

─Muy bien, Dolohov, ─sonrió Voldemort ─serás recompensado más adelante, te daré el gusto de terminar por tu propia mano lo que empezaste.

* * *

En el Gran Comedor, los ánimos estaban tensos. No habían sufrido más pérdida que las de dos chicos de sexto de Ravenclaw, que no pudieron hacer nada contra las acromántulas. Aunque algunos aurores habían corrido en su ayuda, no pudieron hacer nada. Más allá de eso sólo había algunos heridos de los que Madame Pomfrey podría hacerse cargo.

Lo que tenía a algunos miembros de la Orden en agonía era la desaparición de Ginny. Habían acordado sólo informar a Kingsley y Remus, Ron advirtió que su familia correría en batallón hacia el bosque si se enteraban de lo que había ocurrido, y aunque él era el primero que quería hacer eso, no quería poner en peligro a más miembros de su familia.

─Sólo irá un grupo pequeño. Utilizaremos sangre de Ron como agente localizador para averiguar dónde está Ginny. ─La voz de Kingsley había sido clara. Si fuera totalmente honesto, ni siquiera consideraba conveniente arriesgar a todo un grupo por una sola baja. Pero también sabía que la desaparición de Ginny Weasley podría provocar un caos aún mayor.

─Yo iré. ─Ron sonaba tajante, sin embargo las miradas de los demás dejaban claro que no estaban de acuerdo.

─Ron, debe ir alguien que pueda mantener la mente totalmente fría, es tu hermana... ─Hermione trataba de razonar con Ron, pero la voz de Blaise Zabini le interrumpió.

─Yo iré Weasley, traeré a tu hermana de vuelta. ─Lo dijo con seguridad, firme y sin dejar lugar a réplica.

─Nosotros iremos con él. ─Pansy Parkinson mostraba una mirada fiera y decidida mientras señalaba a Theodore Nott y a sí misma. Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo que podrían hacerle los mortífagos a una traidora a la sangre. Era mucho peor que ser sangresucia, porque los traidores escogen serlo a diferencia de los sangresucia.

─Yo también voy. ─La dulce voz de Luna estaba teñida de ira y preocupación. Los demás trataron de convencerla de quedarse pero la chica refutó en seguida. ─Yo también soy miembro del ED, soy miembro de la Orden del Fénix, luché en el Ministerio en mi cuarto año contra los mortífagos y he sido torturada por ellos antes. No me obliguéis a haceros daño para demostrar que sé defenderme.

─De acuerdo. Irán acompañados por Tonks, les vendrá bien tener un auror entrenado con ustedes jóvenes, y sus dotes de metamorfomaga podrían serles de gran utilidad. ─Remus se tensó tras las palabras de Kingsley, y quiso ofrecerse en su lugar, pero Kingsley le lanzó una mirada. Él necesitaba las dotes de mando de Remus para ayudarle a controlar al ejército improvisado de adultos y alumnos del que disponían.

* * *

Harry había ido a hablar con la profesora McGonagall al Gran Comedor. El miedo por el destino de Ginny le desgarraba por dentro como si tuviera algún tipo de animal encerrado en su estómago. Pero también hacía tiempo que había aceptado el destino que le había tocado. Él era clave si querían conseguir la derrota de Voldemort. Tenía que poner el rescate de Ginny en manos de otros. Lo odiaba, pero lo entendía.

Minerva le informó de que el resto de la Orden por fin había llegado pero de pronto el dolor no le permitió seguir escuchando. De nuevo, la voz de Voldemort irrumpió repentinamente en las cabezas de todos.

─Vamos, Potter, entrégate ahora que tus amigos no han sufrido grandes pérdidas. Si no vienes a mí, cargaré hacia el castillo con toda la fuerza de mi poder, y yo mismo te arrancaré de tu agujero. ─Hizo una pausa y todos pudieron oír como se filtraba una sonrisa en su voz. ─Vamos, amigos, nuestro maravilloso mundo mágico no puede permitirse perder más sangre, entregadme a Potter y seré clemente. Esta es la última oportunidad que os concedo. Tenéis una hora. ─De pronto la maligna voz empezó a reír a carcajadas antes de darles cierta información, divertido aparentemente. ─Sé que habéis perdido a cierta bella conejita, podréis encontrarla en el bosque, nadie os detendrá, como muestra de mi magnanimidad.

Los vellos de todos los que conocían el destino de Ginny se erizaron, seguirían con su plan de rescate, no confiarían en aquellas palabras, pero tenían que ponerse en marcha. Debían aprovechar aquella hora que les daban para localizarla y traerla de vuelta.

En realidad, Voldemort sólo le estaba dando tiempo al resto de su ejército para llegar. Por ahora esos majaderos cobardes del castillo sólo habían conocido a un pequeño puñado de sus mortífagos, ahora conocerían toda la fuerza de convicción que poseía Lord Voldemort. Incluso los mortífagos se sentían inquietos porque sabían lo que venía, ni siquiera para ellos era fácil pelear del mismo bando que gigantes, acromántulas, y algún que otro vampiro. Además tenían que llegar los nuevos miembros de otras comunidades mágicas europeas reclutados por su señor. La batalla había sido muy repentina y no habían podido ser más rápidos con la organización de los traslados.

* * *

El pequeño grupo integrado por los tres slytherins, la ravenclaw y Tonks, se internaron en silencio en el bosque en fila, con Blaise a la cabeza y Tonks cerrando la fila. En su mano, Blaise llevaba un pañuelo con una mancha de sangre de Ron, debían ser rápidos en encontrarla, pronto la señora Weasley notaría que no encontraba a su hija y lo relacionaría con el mensaje de Voldemort. Habían planeado decirle que su pequeña se encontraba con Luna en la Sala de los Menesteres, a salvo, pero Molly Weasley no era tonta y conocía a su hija, si alguno de ellos dudaba en su actuación, no habría hechizo que controlara a aquella señora.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo en el bosque, demasiado. La oscuridad sólo era quebrada por leves rayos de luz de luna que atravesaban la fronda en algunos claros. El silencio resultaba inquietante, sobre todo cuando normalmente podías escuchar el crujido de ramas pisadas por animales, el movimiento de los pájaros entre las hojas o la actividad nocturna de las rapaces, pero no aquella noche. El hechizo de localización dibujaba una sutil línea azul levemente luminosa en el suelo, la línea les guiaría hasta la posición de Ginny.

Pronto Blaise aceleró el paso, al parecer ya no necesitaba más el hechizo, divisaba algo entre los árboles. De pronto, se giró en seco y se fijó en Pansy y Luna.

─Vosotras, quedaos aquí, por favor. No deberíais ver esto.

Pansy se abrió paso empujándole, sospechaba ya lo que iban a encontrar unos pasos más allá, entre la oscuridad de los árboles, pero eso no la detuvo. Ni siquiera frenó el paso cuando Blaise la agarró por la muñeca con los labios apretados y mirada suplicante. Se deshizo de ella y llegó hasta un espectáculo atroz.

La joven Weasley colgaba como una piñata de algunas ramas, atada por cuerdas. Estaba desnuda y su cuerpo blanco estaba salpicado de heridas sangrantes y manchas violáceas. Una cuerda que le rodeaba la parte superior del tronco le sujetaba los brazos pegados al cuerpo, a sus costados, luego subía hacia unas ramas superiores, quedando colgada de cara a la tierra cubierta de raíces, hojas y ramas. Su cabeza colgaba de su cuello lacio, dándole un aterrador aspecto de muerta. Otra cuerda la mantenía horizontal con respecto al suelo, atada por ambos tobillos, con las piernas separadas. Manchas de sangre le bajaban entre los muslos.

Pansy se quedó congelada y lágrimas de ira y lástima le lavaban las mejillas. Blaise se acercó hasta el cuerpo inconsciente de Ginny y una vez que la tuvo agarrada, cortó las cuerdas con un _diffindo_.

Theodore Nott sujetó a Luna contra su pecho, tratando de mantener la mirada de la chica alejada del cuerpo inconsciente de su amiga. Apenas había alcanzado a ver a su amiga, pero temía el horror que había afrontado. Aunque no había visto con claridad su estado, sí había percibido que estaba desnuda, pues la poca luz hacía contrastar su cuerpo blanco contra la oscuridad. En seguida, Nott le había girado.

Tonks había corrido hasta Blaise, conjurando una manta inmediatamente con la que cubrir a Ginny. Hizo amago de llevarla, pero Blaise negó con la cabeza apretándola contra sí. Su cara casi no expresaba nada, pero las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

─ _Expecto patronum_ ─dijo Tonks con la poca alegría que fue capaz de reunir, y un lobo corrió en dirección al castillo. ─He informado a Kingsley y mi marido, ellos hablarán con Harry, Ron y Hermione y prepararán el terreno para darle la noticia al resto de los Weasley. Al menos ya tenemos a Ginny con nosotros, ─añadió con una sonrisa triste ─volvamos.

Pansy caminaba tras Blaise de nuevo, cuidando de no tropezar, estaba llena de furia y lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin cesar.

El camino de vuelta habría sido tan silencioso como el de ida, pero ahora escapaban breves sollozos de Luna, que caminaba de la mano de Theodore. Él chico trataba de confortarla, pero él mismo se había quedado frío y trataba de alejar otras imágenes que la de Ginny había invocado de entre sus recuerdos.

* * *

Draco, Hermione, Harry y Ron estaban sentados en uno de los arcos del claustro que daba al patio principal. Hacía unos quince minutos que Remus les había buscado para informarles de que habían encontrado a Ginny y que estaba viva. Estaban esperando en tensión, inmersos en un silencio, sus pensamientos distantes entre sí.

Ron pensaba en su hermanita, juraba que vengaría cada rasguño que hubiera sufrido, aunque sabía que quizá tendría que pelear con el resto de su familia por matar a quienes le hubieran hecho aquello a Ginny.

Draco se devanaba los sesos pensando en lo siguiente que ocurriría. Estaba verdaderamente preocupado por sus padres, ahora todos sabrían que había cambiado de bando, sólo esperaba que no sospecharan de su madre, que ella hubiera tenido frialdad para acusarlo de ser una oveja negra o un cobarde. Cualquier cosa que la mantuviera con vida. A ratos se preguntaba también por la chica Weasley. Conocía la reputación de Dolohov y no esperaba que la encontraran en buen estado.

Harry ya ni siquiera podía pensar más, los picos de euforia y conmoción de Voldemort se mezclaban con sus propios momentos de agonía, ira e incertidumbre. La emoción que mejor percibía era el miedo, pero lo curioso es que no sabía si era suyo o de Voldemort. Se sentía demasiado cansado para estar asustado, pero al mismo tiempo, una voz le dijo que si no sentía miedo probablemente fuera idiota.

Hermione acariciaba la mano de Ron, apretándola de vez en cuando, mostrándole apoyo. Temía el destino de Ginny. Se habían calmado ligeramente al saber que estaba viva, pero no habían dicho que estuviera bien, y ella no quería pensarlo, pero cuando eres mujer, las primeras cosas que se te vienen a la cabeza tras un secuestro... Pobre Ginny. Las lágrimas se acumularon de nuevo en sus ojos y giró sutilmente el cuerpo hacia Draco, sentado a su otro lado. Entonces se fijó en la cara del chico y se dio cuenta de lo que debía estar pensando; ahora todos los mortífagos sabrían en qué bando luchaba, él y el resto de slytherins. Alargó su otra mano y apretó la de Draco, algo temerosa en realidad por la reacción que pudiera tener, pero quería mostrarle apoyo. La sorpresa por el gesto devolvió a Malfoy a la realidad, miró a la chica y sin mutar el rostro le devolvió suavemente el apretón. Hermione pensó entonces que también protegería a Draco, él también había sufrido, había cambiado y se merecía un descanso y una vida.

─ _Tempus_ ─conjuró Harry en voz baja. El hechizo reveló que faltaba apenas media hora para que se cumpliera el tiempo ofrecido por Voldemort. Nadie había tratado de entregarle, pero sí había notado miradas de duda y miedo. En realidad les comprendía, para muchos de ellos no era más que un desconocido, y estaban tan aterrados que sólo podían pensar a corto plazo, en salvarse de cualquier forma. Pero si le entregaban, a la larga, se habrían condenado a sí mismos bajo el yugo de un asesino.

Kingsley se acercó hasta donde los chicos se encontraban y se preparó para informarles del hallazgo de Ginny. Debía ser cuidadoso, conocía a Ron lo suficientemente bien gracias al contacto de su familia con la Orden como para no conocer el carácter explosivo del chico. Y qué demonios, cualquiera que encontrara así a un miembro de su familia explotaría.

─Ron, chicos, han encontrado a Ginny, ─al ver la mirada suplicante de Ronald, que se había puesto en pie de un salto, se apresuró a explicarse ─está viva, pero está... grave, pero parece que se recuperará. Aún no ha despertado, Madame Pomfrey se está ocupando de sus heridas en la enfermería.

─Gracias a Merlín... ─susurró Ron dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la fría piedra. Las piernas habían perdido su fuerza por el alivio.

─Ron, ─Shacklebolt no sabía muy bien como proseguir, se tomó unos segundos para ordenar las palabras ─tienes que entender que hasta que no despierte no sabremos cuánto daño ha sufrido en realidad. Quizá haya secuelas psíquicas.

─Lo entiendo, ─dijo Ron apresuradamente ─pero al menos vuelve a estar con nosotros, quiero agarrarme a esa idea.

Draco observaba la interacción entre Hermione y Harry con curiosidad. Harry se había acercado a Hermione en cuanto Ron se había puesto en pie y había sostenido la mano de Hermione sin mirarla. Cuando Shacklebolt había anunciado el estado de Ginny y Ron reaccionó aliviado, ellos habían intercambiado una mirada cargada. De nuevo, cuando Kingsley habló sobre posibles secuelas psíquicas, la mirada de Potter se había llenado de dolor y miedo, había sentido sólo con observarle como se aterraba pensando en las funestas posibilidades. Y había presenciado maravillado en cierta forma, como Hermione sin siquiera mirarle había acariciado a modo de consuelo el dorso de la mano de Potter justo cuando lo había necesitado, todo sin perder detalle de la conversación entre Weasley y Kingsley. No lo reconocería en voz alta, pero envidiaba de alguna manera el vínculo que esos dos parecían compartir.

─Está muy expuesta en la enfermería ─decía Ron ahora. ─Deberíamos llevarla a la Sala de los Menesteres, puede equiparse como una enfermería en un momento y no sólo mi hermana, sino todos los heridos estarán más seguros cuando... ─Su voz se fue apagando poco a poco, hasta de un susurro pasó a apagarse. No quería invocar lo que venía.

─Es una buena idea, ─opinó Hermione ─Madame Pomfrey puede trasladarse hasta la Sala de los Menesteres rápidamente y allí les será imposible entrar a los mortífagos en caso de que consiguieran irrumpir en el castillo. Sólo habría que especificárselo claramente a la sala.

─Tenéis razón, ─aprobó Kingsley ─iré a comentárselo a Pomfrey y organizar el traslado de Ginevra. No hay muchos heridos por ahora y sólo un par necesitarán ayuda para trasladarse hasta allí. ─Se centró de nuevo en Ron. ─Voy a comunicarle la noticia a tus padres y hermanos, quizá quieras estar allí. Bill y Charlie ya están aquí. Llegaron durante el primer enfrentamiento. Remus, McGonagall y Arthur están haciendo recuento ahora mismo, necesitamos saber con cuantas varitas contamos a nuestra disposición. Aún no sabemos nada de Hagrid por desgracia, pero por suerte, ─añadió con una pequeña sonrisa ─han venido muchos voluntarios. Al parecer la noticia ha corrido como la pólvora.

Kingsley les dirigió a todos un asentimiento y se marchó a paso rápido a cumplir con sus tareas. Ron le siguió disparado al trote sin decir nada más.

─Yo... ─comenzó Harry dudoso. Se sentía egoísta tan sólo pensando en actuar así ─Yo necesito... Tengo que ver...

─Harry, ve a ver a Ginny antes de que todos los Weasley la rodeen. ─Le sonrió tristemente Hermione, aunque su gesto pretendía ser tranquilizador. ─Te entendemos, llevas mucho peso Harry, puedes pensar también en ti. Ve a ver a Ginny, lo necesitas.

Harry abrazó estrechamente a Hermione. Luego se separó, la miró agradecido sujetándole ambas manos y se las estrechó suavemente para después marcharse en dirección a la enfermería casi corriendo.

─Potter y tú parecen incluso más cercanos ahora que cuando les veía en el colegio.

La voz de Draco sorprendió a Hermione. La chica le miró confusa.

─Bueno, es normal, ¿no? ─para ella era lógico. ─Hemos pasado por mucho juntos. Somos hermanos. Además, Ron tiene una gran familia, pero tanto Harry como yo, crecimos como hijos únicos, sus padres ya no están y los míos... ─Su voz se quebró. Apretó los labios y tras tomar aire por la nariz, escogió otras palabras. ─Sólo nos tenemos a nosotros mismos como familia, y a Ron, claro, pero es diferente. Él no nos necesita como nosotros a alguien.

Draco quiso preguntar por sus padres, pero no sabía cómo, parecía algo muy delicado. Abrió la boca tratando de encontrar las palabras pero no tuvo tiempo. El suelo comenzó a temblar. _Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum._ Algo grande, muy grande, se acercaba al castillo.

* * *

─¡¿Por qué no hemos sabido esto hasta ahora?! ─chillaba Molly enfurecida. Arthur guardaba silencio, tenía los ojos rojos y las mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas. Habían herido a su pequeña.

─Molly, entiéndenos, el pánico es un gran enemigo en estos...

─¡¿Que entienda qué?! ─Que la entendieran a ella. Era su madre. Tenía pleno derecho a saber qué demonios pasaba con cada uno de sus hijos, sobre todo mientras continuaran siendo menores de edad. ─¿Quién le hizo eso a mi pequeña? ¿Quién se llevó a mi niña?

Kingsley no tuvo oportunidad de responder. Y quizá era mejor así, Molly podría perder la cabeza en un momento si sabía que había sido el mismo asesino de sus dos hermanos.

─Molly, ─la voz suave de Arthur, notablemente afectada por el shock, sólo fue un susurro, pero su esposa pudo notarlo ─vamos, querida, vayamos a verla. Nos necesita allí ahora.

Molly rompió a llorar repentinamente echándose en brazos de su marido.

Arthur comenzó entonces a caminar, guiando a su esposa entre sus brazos, hasta la puerta de la enfermería, donde sus hijos ya acompañaban a su hermana. Arthur sabía que en realidad, Molly simplemente no estaba preparada para ver a Ginny inmediatamente después de lo que les habían dicho. Necesitaba enfadarse con el mundo antes de enfrentarse a lo más cercano a su boggart que hubiera presenciado nunca.

Para cuando llegaban hasta la puerta, esta se abría dejando pasar a los hermanos Weasley al completo, a Fleur y a Harry, seguidos de una camilla que levitaba llevando a Ginny, que Madame Pomfrey iba controlando con su varita.

─¿A dónde la llevan?

 _Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum._ Todos abrieron los ojos como platos notando como vibraba el suelo bajo sus pies. Eran como pequeños terremotos consecutivos. Pasos largos. Pasos pesados. ¿Pasos de gigante?

* * *

Severus Snape esperaba para hablar con Voldemort. Había sido castigado con varios _crucios_ seguidos. Se sentía débil, pero no era algo que no hubiera soportado antes. Sin embargo, tenía un presentimiento aún peor. Voldemort había insistido en hablar con él algo urgente y en privado, le había hecho aparecerse hasta la casa de los gritos y esperarle allí. Sacó de su bolsillo, dos viales con poción revitalizante especialmente concentradas y tras quitar los corchos, se bebió ambas.

 _Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum._ Ya habían llegado los puñeteros gigantes... Ahora sí empezaría de verdad lo feo.

Un escalofrío volvió a recorrerle el pecho y un sudor frío empezó a empapar sus sienes y su nuca, comenzaba a notar un camino frío que bajaba a lo largo de su columna. Quizá había llegado el momento. ¿Le habría descubierto?

Él tenía una misión que cumplir. Decidió que no podía arriesgarse a que el mensaje para Potter llegara tarde. No, no podía fracasar en esto.

Tras asegurarse de que aún continuaba sólo, se concentró y convocó a su _patronus_ , una hermosa cierva plateada. Le transmitió un mensaje corto a Potter, pero claro y dejando en evidencia la importancia del mismo.

Tras ver a la cierva marchar, se relajó notablemente. Al menos, si hoy llegaba su hora, habría dejado atados todos los cabos que pudo.

Minutos después, Voldemort apareció ante él.

─Severus, Severus... Mi querido siervo, ─Voldemort estaba usando una voz amable. Eso era peligroso, Severus lo sabía ─explícame, ¿cómo es posible que esta varita aún no me responda? Digamos que... no se hace a mí.

─Mi señor, ha logrado proezas con la varita de sauco, es sin duda una herramienta única, verdaderamente poderosa. ─A pesar de su voz firme, el miedo drenaba el calor del cuerpo de Snape a gran velocidad, Voldemort no estaba contento y él pagaría por ello.

─No, las proezas son mías, es mi magia la que es única y poderosa. La varita quizá lo sea también. Ese viejo no se hubiera aferrado a ella con tanta pasión si no fuera ciertamente la más poderosa del mundo. Pero no responde a mí. Y tengo una teoría al respecto.

─¿Mi señor? ─preguntó Snape, esta vez convencido de lo que le aguardaba, veía el camino que la conversación seguiría.

─Cuenta la leyenda que la varita pasa de mano en mano, muerte tras muerte. Así que... Parece ser que la varita no me responde porque no fui yo quien, de facto, se deshizo de su dueño anterior. Así que no me reconoce como su nuevo amo. ─La voz de Voldemort se tornaba amenazante por momentos, sin embargo, no desaparecía el tinte meloso. ─Has sido un siervo leal, Severus, y como tal, comprenderás lo que debo hacer, ¿no es así?

─No creo que sea necesario, no es más que una leyenda y...

Voldemort agitó su varita un par de veces y dos cortes en diagonal, largos y profundos, atravesaron el pecho de Snape. Otros dos movimientos, y Severus sintió su espalda rasgarse esta vez, como tela barata tras muchos lavados. Cayó de rodillas, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

─¿Por... qué, señor? ─Un hilillo de sangre abandonó su boca acompañando a las palabras, que salieron entrecortadas.

─¿Por qué no un simple _avada_? Para que aprecies en tu carne mi descontento con tu deslealtad. ─La voz perdió el tono de falso aprecio y se tornó fría, cruel. Maquiavélica. ─Siempre has sabido que la varita no me obedecería a menos que murieras, pero no ibas a decírmelo, ¿cierto?. Eso es traición a mis ojos. En fin, Severus, ha sido un placer contar contigo estos años. ─Acarició a su serpiente, que se acercó a él esperando a que le dieran la señal para cenar. Pero no ocurrió para su disgusto. ─No ahora, Nagini, debes estar lista para comerte a Potter. Si te llenas antes de la cena luego no querrás comer más.

Voldemort se marchó y Snape se permitió liberarse. Lloró, de arrepentimiento, de ira, de dolor y al mismo tiempo, de un extraño alivio. Había cumplido. Ahora le tocaba a Potter hacer su parte.

Sentía la vida abandonarle al mismo tiempo que lo hacía la sangre, a pequeñas oleadas intermitentes impulsadas por los latidos de su corazón. Se concentró en el rostro de Lily, recordó la tibieza de su sonrisa, su pelo de fuego, buceó en el verde de sus ojos y aún sumergido en ellos, dejó que la vida le abandonase por fin.

* * *

Tras la sorpresa inicial, se apresuraron a llevar a Ginny a la Sala y acompañaron a los heridos hasta allí. Una vez dentro Madame Pomfrey se encerró con ellos.

Ginny despertó gritando nada más cerrar la puerta. Si aquello sería ya de por sí preocupante en cualquier otra circunstancia, con una batalla a la vuelta de la esquina, una horrible batalla en la que al parecer no sólo magos batallarían, el estado de Ginny sólo servía de distracción para las ya turbulentas mentes de los presentes. La familia Weasley se arremolinó en torno a Ginny tratando de calmarla con voces suaves, pero la chica no cesaba de gritar con ojos desorbitados, mirando hacia todas partes de manera frenética y reptando inconscientemente hacia el cabecero de la cama. Harry no pudo evitar darse la vuelta conteniendo las lágrimas. Ginny siempre había sido fuerte, era terrible verla tan vulnerable, tan fuera de sí.

─¡No! ¡No, por favor! ¡No, no quiero hacer esto! ¡No! ¡Por favor!

Madame Pomfrey se abrió camino a empujones hasta la chica ignorado las alarmadas protestas de la manada de pelirrojos. Inmovilizó a la chica con un movimiento de varita y la obligó a tragar una poción para dormir sin sueños. El efecto fue casi inmediato. La chica se desmayó, desplomándose en la cama como una muñeca de trapo.

Molly rompió a llorar y la rodearon los brazos de su marido, por cuya cara también resbalaban lágrimas de impotencia e incertidumbre. Bill se unió al abrazo para cobijar a su madre.

Los gemelos y Ron permanecían muy juntos entre sí, Harry permanecía cerca de ellos en silencio. Percy estaba con Charlie, cada uno sujetaba ahora una mano de Ginny y la miraban compungidos. Charlie acariciaba su pelo con la otra mano.

A pesar de que la señora Pomfrey trataba de darles espacio e intimidad, la puerta de la enorme e improvisaba enfermería ingresó Shacklebolt con paso apresurado.

─Es la hora. ─Aunque estaba cumpliendo con su obligación, una parte de sí mismo no podía evitar sentir vergüenza por molestar a la familia. Pero ahora todo el mundo mágico les necesitaba, no podían prescindir de ninguna varita disponible. Había prioridades.

* * *

Harry avanzaba con el resto de un silencioso grupo hacia el Gran Comedor. Se sentía un intruso mientras los familiares se encontraban allí se prodigaban abrazos, caricias y palabras de esperanza. En esos momentos, notaba más que en ninguna otra ocasión, que en realidad aunque consideraba a los Weasley su familia y ellos a él, en realidad no lo era, en realidad nadie notaría que el no estaba allí compartiendo aquellas palabras de esperanza. A él más que a nadie le hacían falta.

De pronto un destello plateado llamó su atención más allá de las puertas abiertas del comedor. Se dirigió hacia allí y con sorpresa comprobó que el mismo _patronus_ con forma de cierva que le había guiado hasta la espada de Gryffindor, acudía de nuevo a su encuentro.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando aquel delicado y dulce animal habló con la voz de Snape.

─Potter, sé que no tienes motivos para creer en nada de lo que yo te diga, pero siempre podrás preguntarle al retrato del profesor Dumbledore, en el despacho del director. Dirígete allí y busca mis recuerdos entre los de Dumbledore. Mi diario se encuentra en el primer cajón de la izquierda del escritorio. Es vital que conozcas todos los detalles antes de enfrentarte a Él. ─El _patronus_ guardó silencio durante unos segundos pero no desapareció. Para mayor sorpresa le dirigió una última oración. ─Cuídate, Potter.

El _patronus_ se desvaneció sin hacer ruido y Harry echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el despacho del director. Cuando llegó frente a la estatua que custodiaba la entrada, esta cobró vida y le miró y sin que Harry llegara a pronunciar palabra, el hueco de la escalera se abrió ante él.

Cuando entró en el despacho, se le olvidó que llevaba prisa. Se sintió repentinamente abrumado por el lugar, por los recuerdos y por la sensación de desamparo.

─Hola, Harry. Finalmente vienes a buscar las pocas respuestas que te faltan, importantes sin embargo. ─Harry se giró lentamente. Tuvo que recordarse antes de mirar el retrato, que el verdadero Dumbledore ya no estaba, que aquel cuadro sólo contendría un poco de la esencia de su antiguo director. El profesor le miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y cariño sobre sus gafas de media luna.

─Hola, profesor Dumbledore. ─Harry no sabía qué decir, era un retrato, no sabría contestar sus preguntas. ─Snape me pidió que viniera, que viese algo en su pensadero.

─Adelante, Harry. Los recuerdos que buscan están en la parte de abajo, marcados como S.S. ─El profesor guardó silencio. Sabía que el chico ya no pensaría lo mismo de él. Y él ya no estaba para pedirle perdón en persona, sólo quedaba su imagen.

Harry se acercó y escudriñó arrugando el entrecejo, buscando entre los pequeños botes etiquetados en letra diminuta. Había muchos en aquel estante circular. Los recuerdos hacían brillar el sencillo mueble como un pequeño, extraño y reluciente abeto irisado, cuyas hojas cambiaban lentamente, entre el perla y el plata.

Encontró el recuerdo y lo volcó en el pensadero. Debía darse prisa. No quedaba mucho tiempo. Le dirigió una rápida mirada al retrato de Dumbledore antes de sumergir su rostro en la vasija.

El ambiente se tornó blanco, y pronto el aire comenzó a teñirse dibujando formas oscuras, como gotas de tinta en agua, como humo negro contra un cielo blanco de invierno.

Se encontraba en una colina verde, miró a su alrededor y algo de las casas que veía, a unos metros de allí, le sonaba. Cuando el recuerdo terminó de dibujarse, a su lado había un niño de pelo negro de unos diez años, de pelo negro, tez pálida y aspecto serio. Siguió la mirada del niño y exhaló sorprendido. En seguida reconoció a las niñas que allí jugaban, eran su madre y su tía. La pequeña Lily, hacía algo con las manos que Harry no alcanzaba a ver y se aproximó junto con el niño.

─¡Lily, no hagas eso! ¡Para ya! ─gritó la pequeña Petunia entre asustada y enfadada.

─¿Por qué? ¿No te parece bonito? ─La carita joven de su madre parecía triste por la reacción de su hermana. Ella sólo había hecho levitar algunas hojas y ahora jugaba con los pétalos de una flor sin tocarlos con la mano.

─Sólo está celosa porque no hay magia en ella, es sólo una _muggle_. ─El pequeño Severus pretendía ser simpático con la bonita niña pelirroja. No era la primera vez que la veía, pero no había hablado con ella.

─No sé lo que significa _muggle_ , pero no insultes a mi hermana. ─Lily estaba seria ahora, ya no jugaba con las flores.

El chico sopesó las consecuencias de sus próximas palabras y decidió ceder y disculparse.

─Discúlpame, _muggle_ sólo significa no mágico, no era un insulto. Siento si te ofendí al decir que estabas celosa.

El ambiente se desdibujó de nuevo y apareció en una ceremonia de selección de Hogwarts. Lily y Severus hablaban animadamente en la fila esperando a ser seleccionados.

Un rato después, estaban separados, cada uno sentado con los miembros de su nueva casa. El joven Severus parecía tener un nudo en la garganta mientras veía como Lily hablaba con el idiota que le había molestado en el tren, ese Potter. Se consolaba con la idea de que veía a Lily poner los ojos en blanco de vez en cuando, ese chico le parecía un payaso.

Una oleada de recuerdos cortos en los que Lily aparecía como protagonista se mostró a gran velocidad de manera consecutiva, pero lo suficientemente despacio como para que Harry se quedara con lo esencial. De pronto uno pareció volver a velocidad normal repentinamente.

─¡No necesito tu ayuda, asquerosa sangresucia! ─Snape estaba en el suelo, humillado por James Potter, que no se detuvo en su burla hasta que Lily llegó e intercedió por Snape, de quien se había alejado debido a las amistades que frecuentaba.

El rostro de Lily se tornó frío. Le dirigió una mirada de desprecio antes de marcharse en dirección al castillo con lo pelo rojo ondeando a su paso, acentuando su enfado.

Un recuerdo oscuro comenzó a dibujarse. Harry podía sentir que este era especialmente importante. Un Tom Riddle con aspecto más humano de lo que Harry pudiera recordar, exceptuando sus ojos rojos de ofidio, se encontraba de pie con la varita extendida y Severus Snape, joven pero más maduro que en los recuerdos anteriores aguardaba de pie a unos pasos ante él.

─Ya has jurado lealtad, Severus, ahora aproxímate para que pueda concederte el honor de portar mi marca.

Severus se acercó a Voldemort e hincó una rodilla ante él, con la mirada baja.

─Extiende tu brazo izquierdo. ─La orden se mezclaba con un tono de cierto placer. Pronunció el hechizo y la marca ardió grabándose de manera permanente en el brazo de Severus Snape.

El recuerdo se arremolinó y cambió a otro nuevo. Harry jadeó sorprendido. Snape suplicaba empapado en llanto a Dumbledore, le pedía su ayuda para proteger a Lily. La había condenado sin pretenderlo al hablarle al Señor Oscuro de la profecía. El rostro del anciano era duro, pero finalmente accedió, aunque Harry escuchó claramente como el mismo Albus Dumbledore que había sido siempre paciente y sereno con él, condenaba a Severus Snape a una vida de doble espionaje, bajo sufrimiento constante, en peligro de muerte, pero consiguiendo información vital para Dumbledore. A cambio, Albus se involucraría personalmente en la protección de los Potter.

Harry ya se hacía una idea del siguiente recuerdo antes de verlo. La noche de la muerte de sus padres. Snape lloraba destrozado, sollozaba desconsolado y a ratos aullaba angustiado un balbuceo incomprensible.

Dumbledore le habló con tristeza en la voz, pero había también determinación en ella.

─Aún puedes proteger a Harry, Severus, es su hijo, parte de ella. Sobrevivió gracias al sacrificio de Lily, no dejes que su muerte fuera en vano. Ayúdame a proteger a Harry, el cargará con un gran peso en sus espaldas algún día.

Severus, con el rostro hinchado por el llanto y las pestañas mojadas le miraba indeciso, enfadado con el destino, odiándose a sí mismo.

─Tiene sus ojos, Severus. Tiene los ojos verdes de Lily. ─Harry pudo ver como se dilataban sus pupilas tras esa frase, junto antes de rendirse a la petición de Dumbledore.

En el siguiente recuerdo que Harry vio, a pesar de todo lo que ya había contemplado, le costó mantener las piernas firmes. Dumbledore pactaba con Snape para que éste le matara en lugar de Draco Malfoy. Severus se había negado firmemente en un principio, prefería la muerte bajo el juramente inquebrantable, pero Dumbledore fue persuasivo: salvaría no sólo a Harry, sino también a Draco e incluso al propio de Dumbledore de una suerte peor.

Él último recuerdo fue el peor. Con ese obtuvo la confirmación a una de las sospechas que le habían acompañado siempre, pero que no había puesto en palabras. Dumbledore le explicaba a un horrorizado Snape, que Harry debía morir en el momento apropiado, Harry era el último horrocrux, uno creado involuntariamente. Pero al ser Harry la clave en la destrucción de Voldemort según la profecía, el chico debía ofrecerse a la muerte voluntariamente, allí estaba la clave. El anciano director le dejaba a Snape la tarea de informar al chico en el momento adecuado, cuando el propio Dumbledore estuviera seguramente muerto.

Harry fue expulsado del pensadero con suavidad, mientras ordenaba todo lo que había descubierto hasta entonces. Snape había estado enamorado toda su vida de su madre, había protegido al propio Harry toda la vida del chico y se había presentado como un villano incluso ante los miembros de la Orden, manteniendo su tapadera para así poder seguir ayudando a Harry incluso sin que el propio joven lo supiera, como cuando le entregó la espada de Gryffindor, guiado por el _patronus_ de Snape, que era una cierva por el amor de su madre. Y él debía morir. Debía estar dispuesto a morir y hacerlo. Tragó con dificultad.

* * *

Ginny Weasley despertó algo desorientada en una enfermería que desconocía, pero Madame Pomfrey llegó en unos segundos y su presencia la tranquilizó. No recordaba el rescate.

─¿Dónde...? ─Se detuvo al escuchar su voz rasposa y grave, le dolía la garganta y sentía cierto gusto a sangre en la boca. Tragó con dolor. ─¿Dónde estamos, Madame Pomfrey? ¿Es la sala de...?

─Sí, ─la interrumpió la enfermera ─calla, que debemos tratarte esa garganta antes de que la estropees más hablando. Tómate esto, será inmediato.

Tras tomarse la poción, la enfermera le quitó el vial y le pasó otro con un olor espantoso.

─Ahora esta otra. ─La miró oler con horror el contenido del vial. ─Es poción revitalizante, si no quieres pasar aquí otras cinco horas...

Ginny se tomó la poción de un trago, tenía que luchar, tenía que estar con Harry y su familia.

─Gracias por todo, Madame Pomfrey. Si no le importa, ahora...

─Puedes marcharte, pero vuelve aquí si sientes algún malestar, niña, no sabemos exactamente qué...

─¡Sí! ─Ginny ya corría hacia la puerta de la sala sin hacer mucho caso.

* * *

Los profesores habían usado los últimos momentos que le quedaban antes de la batalla para volver a lanzar todos los escudos protectores que pudieron. Nadie había podido ignorar los terribles pasos de lo que todos temieron que fueran gigantes. Nadie los había visto, pero pocas cosas podían generar esos temblores al desplazarse.

─¡ _Fianto Duri_! ¡ _Repello inimicum_! ¡ _Protego maxima_! ─Los hechizos protectores de los profesores y los alumnos a los que guiaban inundaban los terrenos de Hogwarts, creando una nueva cúpula. Algunos padres de alumnos, simpatizantes con la causa de la Orden del Fénix, habían acudido al colegio lo más rápido que habían podido, por sus propios medios, y ahora ayudaban también con las protecciones. Aunque el profesor Flitwick pensaba que no durarían si Voldemort de verdad contaba con gigantes.

Ginny corrió hasta la profesora McGonagall, que lanzaba hechizos protectores desde el patio principal.

─Ah, Ginny, me alegro de verla recuperada, señorita. ¿Cómo se encuentra? ─preguntó su profesora preocupada.

─Bien, ─contestó secamente la chica, lo que extraño a Minerva, pero lo dejó pasar ─¿dónde esta mi familia? Necesito estar con ellos.

Su necesidad era comprensible, pensó la profesora. ─Están en la enfermería, reunidos con el resto de la Orden.

La profesora McGonagall la observó preocupada correr en dirección al lugar indicado sin decir nada más. No era propio de ella.

Ginny abrió la puerta de la enfermería de un tirón, lanzándose hasta los brazos de su madre, el primer miembro de su familia al que vieron sus ojos. Escuchaba las voces aliviadas de Tonks y Remus unos pasos más allá.

─¡Mi pequeña! Estás bien, ─susurró entre lágrimas ─estamos todos bien.

Ginny desenterró el rostro del pecho protector de su madre y la miró a los ojos. ─Estaba asustada... No sabía cuánto llevaba... No sabía...

─Estamos bien, pequeña, aún estamos todos bien ─Molly no pudo evitar una sonrisa triste.

Ginny le devolvió una sonrisa similar y con ella aún en la cara, se giró buscando a su padre, pero localizó antes a Fred, que cortó su sonrisa de saludo a medias a percibir un cambio en su hermana.

Las pupilas de Ginny se desenfocaron y, repentinamente, levantó su varita y exclamó ─¡ _Avada Kedavra_! ─Y Fred cayó muerto.

Molly soltó un grito desgarrador, pero antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Ginny había levantado su varita de nuevo hacia Percy.

─¡ _Avada Kedavra_! ─Y Percy cayó junto a Fred.

Kingsley levantó su varita contra Ginny, al igual que Remus, por fin habían reaccionado. Pero ya no era necesario. Ginny se había desplomado al igual que sus hermanos.

Mientras Molly sollozaba en shock, abrazando el cuerpo de Fred y extendiendo su mano con los ojos desorbitados hacia Percy, Arthur caía de rodillas y el resto de los Weasley permanecían aún congelados, como si sus hermanos fueran a ponerse de pie exclamando que era una broma.

Ginny volvió en sí con el grito de horror de George que se lanzaba a su gemelo, comprendiendo por fin lo que había ocurrido.

La pequeña Weasley se tapaba la boca con las manos con espanto y una repentina comprensión. Se quebró en un llanto atroz, y un intento de palabras parecía percibirse entre los espasmos.

Kingsley comprendió antes que nadie lo que decía. Repetía "lo siento" una y otra vez. Levantó su varita hacia ella y un hechizo confirmó sus sospechas, la chica había estado bajo un _Imperio_. Y al parecer había recibido una orden muy concreta.

Se aseguró de que ya estuviera libre de la maldición imperdonable y posó su mano en su hombro.

─Ven, pequeña. Debes volver a la enfermería. ─Ginny le miró con ojos suplicantes sin cesar de llorar, volvió la vista a sus padres y hermanos, pero ninguno le miraba, ahora todos lloraban abrazados entre sí, centrados en los dos cadáveres que ahora yacían en el suelo de la enfermería por su propia mano. Su llanto se volvió más intenso y su respiración se volvió más errática, apenas le llegaba aire entre sollozos.

─Vamos, Ginny, debes volver con Madame Pomfrey, déjame llevarte.

Ginny se dejó arrastrar perdida en su llanto. Era una asesina, había matado a dos de sus hermanos y, para mayor horror, empezaba a recordar los acontecimientos del bosque, lo que Dolohov le había hecho. Y su plan, ya cumplido.

* * *

Draco y Hermione se habían reunido con Theo, Pansy, Blaise y Luna. Juntos subían hacia la torre de Astronomía para intentar divisar al ejército de Voldemort; sabían que se ubicaba más allá de los límites del bosque y alrededor de los claros, en los terrenos que bordeaban el castillo.

Draco se sentía como se tensaba cada músculo de su cuerpo a medida que se acercaba a la torre. Trataba de mantener la mente en blanco, de agarrarse a la serenidad todo lo que podía, pero comenzaba a sentir náuseas.

No había notado la mano de Hermione aproximarse, ni su mirada preocupada, así que el contacto en su brazo izquierdo le sorprendió. El calor de la mano derecha de Hermione alrededor de su antebrazo le calmó. Sentía que no merecía perdón de nadie, pero la dicha pinchó su corazón levemente. Podía percibir que ella le daba su perdón cada vez que le ofrecía su consuelo o su compañía. Ella era buena, luz.

Aferrándose a aquella calidez, le dio una pequeña negativa con la cabeza, acompañada de una leve sonrisa para tranquilizarla. Aún le punzaba la culpabilidad al aproximarse al lugar por donde vio caer a Albus Dumbledore, pero si alguien como Hermione Granger pensaba que él merecía perdón, quizá no estuviera todo perdido. Ellos no lo habían notado, pero el pequeño intercambio de gestos no había pasado desapercibido para nadie.

Cuando llegaron a la torre de Astronomía, todos ahogaron jadeos y gemidos. Podían ver con claridad al ejército de Voldemort rodeando la barrera de hechizos protectores, muy pegados a ella. Eran muchos, muchísimos más que antes, y aunque la oscuridad no les permitía distinguir gran cosa, podían ver enormes figuras a las que oían rugir desde allí. Parecían impacientes.

Una de esas monstruosas figuras corrió avanzado a gran velocidad, aunque más que correr, lanzaba grandes zancadas. De pronto, se lanzó contra la barrera, y pudieron ver como la cúpula se agrietaba. Algunos gigantes más comenzaron a imitarle.

El grupo de jóvenes comenzó a correr de vuelta por el camino que habían venido. Aquello estaría lleno de mortífagos en un momento.

Cuando llegaron al patio principal de entrada, se colocaron en silencio junto a la profesora McGonagall. Esta estaba enviando un patronus que entró al castillo corriendo, en dirección a la enfermería. Entonces miró a los jóvenes que se le habían unido, en silencio, con respeto. Les había tocado una época difícil a aquellos jóvenes, más incluso que los tiempos de la Primera Guerra.

─Parece que no aprendéis, ─habló sorpresivamente la voz de Voldemort directamente a sus cabezas. El tono era de regaño, como el de un padre decepcionado ─preparaos para morir, pues.

La Orden llegó en ese momento a reunirse con ellos. Las caras de los Weasley estaban rojas e hinchadas. Tonks y Remus estaban demasiado tristes incluso para la situación. Algo había ocurrido, pensaron todos, pero los mortífagos estaban a las puertas. Eso era prioritario ahora.

* * *

Harry se cubrió con su capa de invisibilidad mientras corría por el castillo, debía reunirse con la Orden sin que nadie le entretuviera por el camino, y el castillo bullía en actividad y preparativos. Como suponía, la Orden estaba a las puertas del castillo y pudo ver como empezaban a aproximarse a ellos algunos miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore.

A pesar del miedo creciente y la culpa que siempre le corroía, un sentimiento de orgullo le llenó al ver a las personas que quería como a su propia familia, todos valientes luchadores.

No pudo ver Fred ni Percy entre los Weasley, quizá estarían guardando la entrada sur del castillo. Hermione se había acercado a Ron, había dolor en su rostro y en el de su amigo. E incredulidad, Hermione siempre tensaba las cejas hasta ponerlas rectas cuando eso ocurría, rara vez.

─Finnegan, lleve a algunos miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore a custodiar la estrada sur. Profesora Vector, Profesor Flitwick, vayan con ellos.

─También nosotros iremos. ─Fue Remus quien habló, señalando a su esposa y a Arthur Weasley.

─Bien. Profesora Sprout, ¿están listas su defensas?

─Sí, Minerva. Las lindes de norte a sureste serán difíciles de cruzar, se llevarán una buena sorpresa. ─Pensó con satisfacción en sus lazos del diablo.

─Usad esto, ─la voz de George, furiosa y rota, sorprendió a todos. Agitó su varita haciendo aparecer un enorme bulto blando frente a él ─son capas con hechizos protectores de maleficios y encantamientos desilusionador en ellas. Perderán su efecto tras algunas horas recibiendo ataques, pero de algo servirán, o eso pensamos Fred y... ─no pudo terminar la frase.

─Serán de gran ayuda, George. ─Kingsley posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del chico.

Cubiertos con las capas comenzaron a a dividirse, pero la voz de Harry les detuvo por un momento.

─Esperad, si veis a Snape, confiad en él. ─Antes las miradas vacilantes y sorprendidas añadió. ─No hay tiempo para explicaciones, creedme. Y la serpiente debe caer. Si la tenéis a tiro, matadla. Es vital.

Todos asintieron aún confusos pero determinados. Si el Elegido lo decía, debían creerle. Ninguno de ellos había dudado nunca de sus palabras, pero después de los acontecimientos transcurridos, ¿quién lo haría?

Tan pronto como Harry terminó de hablar, oyeron gritos de adrenalina, feroces, aproximándose. Les acompañaba el terrorífico sonido de los gigantes al trote y los aullidos de los licántropos.

* * *

─¡ _Bombarda_! ¡ _Protego_! ─Los hechizos de ataque y defensa volaban en todas direcciones. A pesar de las órdenes recibidas y los grupos organizados, era un caos. Trataban de mantenerse en grupos de combate de cuatro o cinco, aunque no fueran con los que originalmente habían comenzado.

─¡Cuidado! ─La voz de Hermione alertó a Blaise justo a tiempo para ver a una acromántula aproximarse a él a toda velocidad. ─¡ _Arania exumai_!

─¡Gracias, Granger! ¡ _Protego_! ─El escudo de Blaise llegó justo a tiempo para cubrir a Hermione de un rayo rojo.

─¡ _Reducto_! ─El potente hechizo de Pansy acabó con el atacante de Hermione. La gryffindor contempló asqueada como el hechizo reventaba el abdomen del mortífago, dejando un sangriento cúmulo de tripas esparcidas a su alrededor, antes de caer convulsionando.

─¡ _Bombarda_! ─Esquivaron por un pelo el hechizo explosivo y Draco, que se les había unido dejó inconsciente y atado al mortífago. Total, viendo el panorama lo más probable es que un gigante acabara el trabajo con uno de sus piececitos.

─¡ _Depulso!_ ─Draco reconoció la voz de Travers antes de cubrirse con un _protego_.

─¡ _Deprimo_! ─El hechizo de Draco creó un tremendo agujero en la cabeza de Travers. Se sintió asqueado, era la primera vez que mataba, aunque fuera en defensa propia.

─Sobrinito, has humillado a tu sangre, deberías avergonzarte. ─Draco se giró solo para ver la sonrisa de su tía y recibir la maldición tortura que le envió.

─¡No! ¡ _Expulso_! ─Ante la maldición de Hermione, Rabastan acudió en defensa de Bellatrix enviando la maldición asesina contra Hermione. Bellatrix desvió el hechizo y Hermione saltó para esquivar la maldición de Rabastan. Al menos Draco ya no estaba bajo tortura.

Pansy y Blaise contraatacaron con rapidez y sin piedad, pero los mortífagos adultos estaban bien entrenados y por sus venas corría sangre fría.

Hermione y Draco flanquearon a Pansy y Blaise y entre los cuatro les rodearon. Bellatrix y Rabastan, espalda contra espalda, se defendían como podían hasta que Hermione, para sorpresa de todos, dirigió la maldición asesina con toda la furia que pudo reunir hacia Bellatrix. La bruja cayó desparramada, y la sorpresa que provocó en Rabastan fue suficiente para distraerle y acabar destripado por un _bombarda_ de Pansy.

─Nunca me pondré en contra de ninguna otra vez en la vida ─susurró Draco a Blaise. Él se había sentido como mierda asesinando a un mortífago. Sin embargo, Hermione no mostraba síntoma alguno de arrepentimiento.

─Mató a Sirius. ─Explicó simplemente mientras echaba a correr para ayudar a Luna y Theodore, que se batían con dos encapuchados.

Gracias al apoyo de Hermione y los tres slytherins que la habían seguido, Luna y Theodore tuvieron más holgura para defenderse. Ahora pudieron ver que juntos hacían una buena pareja de combate, así habían sobrevivido a pesar de la desventaja. Luna incapacitaba a sus enemigos con _desmaius_ , _mimble wimbles_ , _locomotor mortis_ y hechizos similares que en cualquier otra situación serían bastante inofensivos, pero Theodore los remataba con maldiciones corrientes e imperdonables sin piedad. Pudieron ver algún cadáver de mortífago por los alrededores con evidencias del maleficio de piernas de gelatinas, y algunos curiosamente calvos por el maleficio _calvario._ Probablemente habían sido distracciones creadas por Luna.

Antonin Dolohov apareció flanqueado por dos encapuchados enmascarados.

─Vaya, los pequeños traidores...

─¡ _Desmaius_! ¡ _Depulso_! ¡ _Confringo_! ─Los chicos comenzaron el ataque sin detenerse a esperar el de su enemigo. Para su sorpresa la voz de Ron cargada de furia se unió a la de ellos, atacando exclusivamente a Dolohov.

─¡ _Protego_! ¡ _Protego maxima_! ─Bajo el efecto del escudo protector, Dolohov sonrió a Ron ─Puedo deducir que era tu hermana, ¿os gustó mi sorpresita? ¿Os ha contado ya lo que le hice antes? ─la risa del mortífago reavivó el fuego en Ron, que comenzó a intercalar _crucios_ con _avadas,_ no le importaba cual le arremetiera primero.

─¡ _Protego_! ¡ _Bombarda_! ─las voces de Molly y George Weasley se acercaban gritando hechizos para proteger a Ron, sumándose a su lucha.

─¡Bastardo cabrón, deja en paz a mi familia! ─El aullido de Molly Weasley erizó los vellos incluso de aquellos que combatían de su parte.

Ron continuó con sus ataques a los que se habían sumado sus familiares. El resto de los chicos se batió con los otros dos encapuchados. Consiguieron desmayar a uno de ellos, que en seguida fue aplastado por un gigante al que tuvieron que esquivar con rapidez para no morir aplastados, que fue la suerte del mortífago desmayado.

El gigante arremetió contra ellos con una enorme porra que fue un tronco completo en algún momento. Entre los que no estaban combatiendo con el mortífago enmascarado y Dolohov, atacaron y derribaron al gigante, provocando un enorme estruendo. La caída del gigante le dio a Molly Weasley la oportunidad suficiente para lanzarle a Dolohov la misma maldición con la que él había matado a sus hermanos.

Todos pudieron ver como unas llamas moradas le devoraban entre gritos de dolor y peticiones de ayuda durante unos segundos. Luego su figura carbonizada se desmembró en fragmentos cenizos.

Un grito aterrado desvió la atención de todos los allí presentes hacia otro lugar. A unos cincuenta pasos de allí, Greyback desgarraba la garganta de una ya inerte Lavender Brown. Pudieron ver otro cuerpo a los pies a un par de metros de Greyback. Parecía una de las hermanas Patil, pero no podían estar seguros. Aunque corrieron contra Greyback, una chica de cabellera pelirroja que claramente no llevaba una de las capas que George les había dado. En seguida reconocieron a Ginny, que con lágrimas de furia arremetió contra Greyback usando toda la artillería que conocía. Nunca usó la maldición asesina, pero eso no impidió que Greyback sucumbiera vomitando sangre oscura y lo que parecían trozos de carne rosácea y negra.

Molly llegó hasta ella. ─Ginny, deberías estar...

─Lo siento, mamá, ─las lágrimas de Ginny bañaban su rostro, tenía la mirada rota y las mejillas enrojecidas ─lo siento, ─repitió ─yo no lo... no era yo...

─Lo sé, pequeña, ─la tranquilizó su madre ─ese hijo de puta ya está muerto. No volverá a dañar a nadie nunca más.

El llanto de Ginny, mezcla de alivio y desesperación, colapsó en un ahogado gemido cuando el estruendo provocado por la puerta del castillo derrumbándose hizo girarse a todos. Horrorizados pudieron ver como un gigante había destruido la gran puerta principal, abriendo un enorme agujero por el que ahora entraban acromántulas y licántropos. Toda la actividad de batalla comenzó a dirigirse más y más hacia el castillo hasta que todos los combatientes participaban de la batalla junto a los muros y dentro del castillo.

Corrieron hacia allí, no podían dejarles llegar hasta las salas comunes o los niños estarían perdidos.

─¡ _Depulso_! ¡ _Arania exumai_! ─Se deshicieron del mayor número de acromántulas que pudieron mientras entraban al castillo, pero algunas ya habían entrado y corrían por suelo, paredes y techos, dificultándoles la posibilidad de hechizarlas.

A lo lejos, por el pasillo, podían ver a Neville y Seamus batallando con dos licántropos y un mortífago, al parecer la entrada sur también había caído.

─¡Cuidado, Seamus! ─El grito de Luna llegó tarde, su amigo había caído bajo las fauces y garras del primer licántropo. Tenían que ayudar a Neville, no podría contra el licántropo que no estaba entretenido con el cuerpo de Seamus y el mortífago enmascarado, que no le daba un segundo de tregua.

* * *

Harry caminaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad en dirección al Bosque Prohibido. Nadie le percibía bajo su capa y él trataba de ignorar los gritos de sus amigos en plena lucha, el impulso de ayudarles. Tenía que llegar hasta Voldemort. Tenía que acabar con su misión. Debía morir para salvar al resto.

No pudo evitar reírse de la ironía del destino, cuántos le habían envidiado por ser el Elegido, y allí estaba él, El-niño-que-sobrevivió como un cordero de sacrificio caminando voluntariamente hacia su cuchillo.

Acariciaba la snitch que atrapó en su primer partido con la mano en el bolsillo de su capa. Sabía que dentro estaba la piedra de la resurrección. Él tenía dos de las reliquias de la muerte, y Voldemort la tercera. Sin embargo, en el transcurso de su pensar, había caído en un detalle que parecía que Voldemort ignoraba, y contaba con ello a su favor, esperaba no equivocarse.

Cuando llegó hasta la linde del bosque, aún bajo la capa, trató de observar sus pies, los sentía mojados. Conjuró un suave lumos, aunque el olor a óxido que flotaba en el ambiente ya le había dado la pista de lo que vería. Sus pies estaban empapados en sangre, la sangre de magos y criaturas que bañaba los terrenos del castillo. No pudo evitar limpiarla con un _fregotego_ , necesitaba centrarse.

Sacó la snitch de su bolsillo y se la acercó a la boca. Al contacto con sus labios, la pelota alada se abrió y una piedra negra y tallada cayó sobre la mano de Harry.

Cerró los ojos y le dio algunas vueltas en su mano. La voz de su madre le hizo volver a abrirlos.

─Hola, mi pequeño, ─dijo ella con voz dulce ─mi hombrecito valiente.

─Mamá ─la saludó con una sonrisa triste. Desearía poder abrazarla. Fue posando su mirada en los fantasmas presentes. Su madre y su padre le sonreían, su padrino apoyaba su mano fantasmal sobre el hombro de James Potter. Todos le dirigían sonrisas tranquilizadoras.

─Tengo que...

─Sabemos lo que tienes que hacer, hijo. ─Le habló comprensivo su padre. ─Estaremos contigo en todo momento.

─¿Os quedaréis? ─Preguntó Harry como un niño asustado.

─Siempre ─contestó su madre con firmeza.

Harry se centró en Sirius, no podía hacerle aquella pregunta a sus padres aunque no supiera por qué.

─¿Duele?

Su padrino entendió en seguida a lo que se refería. ─Nada, es más rápido que quedarse dormido. ─Le sonrió, triste.

Harry comenzó a caminar hacia lo profundo del bosque, escoltado por la familia que sólo él podía ver. Si alguien mirara hacia allí, sólo escucharía unos pasos que hacían crujir las hojas del suelo, mas no vería a nadie.

Se acercó cuanto pudo al círculo de mortífagos sin hacer ruido. Tenía que asegurarse de que fuera el propio Voldemort quien le matase. Su sacrificio, y por tanto el de sus padres, podría resultar inútil si no era así.

Escuchó las voces del claro.

─Mi señor, ¿no deberíamos tratar de localizar a Potter? Sería un honor ocuparme... ─La voz de un hombre mayor fue interrumpida por Voldemort.

─No será necesario, Nott, aunque aprecio tu lealtad. Él mismo vendrá a mí. Conoce la profecía también como yo.

Harry percibió algo que había pasado inadvertido antes. Eran unos sollozos profundos. En la oscuridad, a unos diez pasos de Voldemort, la figura en la que reconoció a Hagrid, gruñía atada de pies y manos a un árbol.

─Calla, engendro ─le ordenó Voldemort.

─¿Por qué no se ha deshecho del semigigante, mi señor? ─preguntó de nuevo el padre de Theodore.

─Puede servirnos como cebo si Potter se hace de rogar, sé bien que son cercanos.

─Moriría antes de poner a Harry en peligro. ─El susurro tenaz de Hagrid conmovió a Harry en lo más profundo, sentía la honestidad de aquella voz.

─Oh, morirás de hecho, más tarde o más temprano. ─Las tripas de Harry se encogieron ante aquello, dejaría a Hagrid a su suerte cuando se sacrificara. Trató de contar cuántos mortífagos aguardaban en el claro con Voldemort, pero le fue imposible. Sus capas oscuras se desdibujaban contra la fronda oscura del bosque, la luna apenas les alcanzaba.

Cuando escuchó una risa seguida de una maldición _cruciatus_ dirigida a Hagrid, no pudo contenerse más, no se divertirían más torturando a su amigo.

Dejó caer la piedra y caminó sin tratar de disimular el ruido, y aunque algunos se giraron extrañados, nadie se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta que Harry se deshizo de su capa invisible, frente a los ojos de Voldemort, a unos quince metros de él. Los mortífagos no pudieron disimular exclamaciones de asombro, sólo entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que los Malfoy estaban allí, apartados y agarrados entre sí.

─Vaya, vaya, Potter. Por fin te dignas a aparecer. Empezaba a preguntarme cómo habías sido seleccionado para la casa de los valientes leones. ─Voldemort hablaba sereno, las cosas salían como él esperaba finalmente, Harry podía sentir de una manera desagradable e intensa la felicidad de su enemigo dentro de su propio cuerpo.

─Aquí estoy, Tom. Ambos sabemos que tenía que ser entre tú y yo tarde o temprano.

─Mocoso insolente, es de mala educación referirte a tus superiores por su nombre de pila. Veo que Dumbledore ha inculcado ese mal hábito en ti. ─El desprecio se filtraba en su voz, pero aún conservaba la calma.

─Aquí me tienes, Tom, dejémonos de tonterías y acabemos con esto.

Harry fingió alzar su varita. Voldemort vio una inesperada sonrisa en el chico antes de que su avada kedavra impactara en él. No entendió aquella sonrisa hasta que el dolor le invadió, justo cuando la maldición asesina tocó el cuerpo de Harry dejándole tirado en el suelo.

* * *

La batalla continuaba, y las luces rosáceas y violetas del alba empezaban a asomar en el horizonte. Hermione se encontraba fatigada, sabía que sólo estaba en pie por la adrenalina que aún circulaba por su sistema nervioso.

Se pasó la mano por la frente limpiándose el sudor y miró al licántropo que acababa de aturdir. Le había herido de gravedad con varias maldiciones y hechizos cortantes, moriría desangrado en poco tiempo.

Draco, Blaise, Ron, Pansy, Luna, Theo y Neville también estaban cerca. Habían tratado de llevar la batalla hacia el exterior, tratando de salvar a los pequeños que se encontraban refugiados en el castillo. Los mortífagos también empezaban a mostrar los efectos del agotamiento, sus maldiciones eran más débiles y lentas.

De pronto una masa negra y móvil llamó la atención de Hermione y se dio la vuelta para verla con claridad. Una figura grande de la que salían cuerdas de extraña forma caminaba a la cabeza de unos treinta o cuarenta mortífagos. Reconoció a la gran figura de la que empezó a escuchar sollozos a medida que se acercaba, era Hagrid. Cargaba algo en sus brazos y tras él, caminaba con la cabeza alta el mismísimo Voldemort, con su enorme serpiente enroscada a su alrededor como una estola.

Una dolor en el pecho, como si hubiera sido atravesada por una espada de una estocada, le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones de golpe. Reconoció los zapatos de su mejor amigo a los pies del bulto que Hagrid llevaba en brazos.

─¡No! ─El grito desgarrador de Hermione alertó a Draco, que alcanzó a agarrarle del brazo antes de que ella corriera hacia Voldemort.

El grito de Hermione fue seguido por uno de Ron y un alarido agudo y doloroso de Ginny. Blaise, Theodore, Luna y Neville se encargaron de sujetarles. Luna y Neville derramaban lágrimas silenciosas mientras forcejeaban con sus amigos.

La voz de Voldemort se expandió por el aire con un _sonorus_.

─Harry Potter está muerto, por fin podéis ver que no era más que un crío que sobrevivió por accidente y nada más. ─Más gritos de dolor y sollozos cortaron el aire. ─Hagrid, ponlo en el suelo para que puedan verle bien.

Hagrid caminó unos metros, llorando con amargura, acunando a Harry como el día que le había llevado a casa de los Dursley por primera vez.

Depositó al joven en el suelo con reverencia, con cuidado de no dañar su cuerpo.

─Ahora, si alguien quiere volver al camino correcto y arrodillarse ante mí, tendrá su última oportunidad. ─Buscó en las caras hasta que halló a quien quería. ─Ahí estás joven Malfoy. Vamos, chico, seré clemente contigo, eres joven y pusimos mucha carga sobre tus hombros. Si vienes, el castigo será leve y tus padres serán perdonados.

La mano de Hermione se aferró ahora al brazo de Draco, le miró suplicante a los ojos, aunque se relajó al ver en ellos que no estaba dispuesto a caminar hasta allí. Se fijó entonces, en que Narcissa, junto a su marido a varios metros de Lord Voldemort, negaba casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

─No. ─Sólo una palabra sin alzar la voz, pero en el silencio tenso, sólo roto por algún sollozo, resonó y todos pudieron oírle.

─Muy bien, has decidido tu...

─¡No eres más que un asesino! ─Neville interrumpió a Voldemort con valentía ─Harry quizá esté muerto, pero nosotros llevamos su espíritu de lucha. ¡Nosotros acabaremos contigo! ¡Ejército de Dumbledore, por Harry!

En seguida los allí congregados aclamaron el breve discurso de Neville, apoyándole.

─¡ _Crucio_! ─exclamó Voldemort airado, apuntando la varita de sauco contra Neville.

─¡ _Protego_! ─el rayo nunca alcanzó a Neville, porque Harry Potter se había levantado y había conjurado un escudo. Las exclamaciones de sorpresa y gritos eufóricos llenaron el aire. Harry pudo sentir que la sorpresa de Voldemort desaparecía y se llenaba de fuego líquido, de ira pura. Es peligroso cabrear a una serpiente.

─¡Otra vez tú! Esta vez me aseguraré de matarte, maldito mocoso. Yo mismo te buscaré el pulso y quemaré tu cadáver. ─Susurró unas palabras en parsel a Nagini, que reptó por su cuerpo hasta descansar en el suelo. Luego la serpiente se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia Neville. Harry no desvió la mirada de Voldemort, sabía que estaba usando su instinto de protección para distraerle y no iba a caer. Todos sabían lo que debía ocurrir con la serpiente.

La serpiente giraba sobre si misma, preparándose para el ataque, cuando Fawkes apareció sorpresivo, dejando caer el sombrero seleccionador en las manos de Neville. La serpiente atacó alzándose veloz y Neville le cortó la cabeza con un golpe de espada, la espada de Gryffindor que había extraído del sombrero.

El grito de Voldemort fue corto pero intenso. Acto seguido, consumido por la ira, atacó directamente a Harry.

─ _Avada Kedavra._

─ _Expelliarmus_. ─Ambos hechizos salieron con una potencia inusual de sendas varitas, a pesar de las palabras susurradas.

Rojo y verde impactaron en el aire. Voldemort rió en su interior, un hechizo de desarme contra una maldición mortal, estúpido crío. Pero su rostro comenzó a contorsionarse de impresión, rabia y finalmente, miedo. El _expelliarmus_ había provocado que la maldición rebotara contra el propio Voldemort. Al fin y al cabo, la varita que usaba era fiel a la persona contra quien la estaba empuñando. Un movimiento estúpido.

Por fin, todos pudieron contemplar a aquel ser que ya ni siquiera era humano, muerto. El olor a óxido de la sangre derramada y a ceniza de todo lo que el fuego había arrasado, no empañó el alivio y la emoción del ambiente.

* * *

 **Bueeeno, pues aquí el final de la guerra.**

 **Siento si ha resultado pesado ya que en realidad no me he desviado demasiado de la guerra original. Si bien Voldemort ya ha muerto, en el próximo capítulo veremos los recuerdos de batalla de algunos.**

 **No quiero hacer spoilers pero os aviso de que habrá violaciones y asesinatos, por si hay corazones blanditos. Pero bueno, también averiguaremos un poquito más de los slytherins.**

 **Para quienes estén mosca por lo de Ron y Hermione, ¡tranquilos! Simplemente me parece una locura de que después de años pensando en Ron, Hermione vea la luz de la noche a la mañana, pero no tendréis que esperar mucho para lo que buscáis.**

 **Gracias por los reviews tan chachis, pichonsito23, espero haberte tranquilizado un poco respecto a lo de estos dos. No te preocupes, yo tampoco veo normal que una tía como Hermione durara más de dos telediarios con un tío tan... plano. Que sí, que Ron no es malo, pero medio tonto sí. ¿De qué hablarían?**

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Saluditoooos.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**

 **PD: Siento los dedazos y demás, ya sabéis, sueño y eso...**


	9. Heridas y esperanza

**La semilla del valor**

Disclaimer: La saga _Harry Potter_ pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia se publica sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

 **HERIDAS Y ESPERANZA**

La mayoría de los mortífagos que habían sobrevivido a la batalla, huyeron en cuanto vieron el rayo rojo impactar contra su señor. Aprovecharon que, con el castillo medio destruido y todas las barreras mágicas derribadas, ahora podían desaparecerse.

Sólo los Malfoy se quedaron, aunque habían permanecido distantes de la multitud, abrazados y arrodillados. Draco corrió hasta ellos pero se detuvo a un par de metros. Quería abrazar a su madre, pero tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a su padre.

Lucius Malfoy levantó la cara que antes había estado enterrada en el cabello de su mujer y contempló a su hijo. A Draco le pareció que su padre había envejecido en el poco tiempo que habían estado separados, veía destellos plateados y blancos en el pelo antes totalmente rubio de su padre. Había nuevas arrugas en su frente y tenía los ojos distintos, de un color menos intenso quizá, no sabía especificar el cambio.

─Voy a entregarme, ─dijo su padre sorprendiéndole ─me estaba despidiendo de tu madre por las medidas que pudiera...

Draco acortó la distancia en un par de pasos decididos y se arrodilló junto a sus padres. Miró a su madre, que había permanecido escuchando a su marido, esperando la reacción de su hijo. Le sonrió con los ojos aguados y la abrazó con su brazo izquierdo antes de mirar a su padre con la misma expresión y abrazarle con el derecho, rodeando a ambos y apretándoles, perdonándoles, sintiéndose orgulloso, sabiendo que por primera vez tenía verdaderos motivos. Y Lucius Malfoy lloró silenciosamente en el hombro de su hijo.

* * *

Harry se había visto envuelto en brazos y palabras de emoción mezcladas en distintas voces sin llegar a distinguir ningún mensaje concreto. De todas formas, él no podía pensar, estaba agotado. En algún lugar de su cerebro, aunque más bien sonaba como si estuvieran susurrándole desde lejos, una voz le decía que debía estar eufórico también, pero simplemente quería descansar, tumbarse en algún sitio blando y silencioso y dormir. Cuando los brazos le soltaron y sus dos mejores amigos pudieron abrazarle emocionados pero en silencio, se sintió por fin más calmado y empezó a asimilar que todo había acabado.

─Ponte la capa, Harry. Vete a dormir a los sofás de la biblioteca, es de los pocos lugares del castillo que han quedado intactos. ─Harry miró a Hermione confuso por un momento. ¿Había dicho él en voz alta lo de dormir? ─Estás hecho una mierda. ─Ron rió asintiendo.

─Te lo has ganado, amigo. ─Ron estaba orgulloso de Harry. Estaba triste pero habían ganado y eso lo era todo. Habían cumplido la misión.

Ah, ya. Sí, se sentía hecho una mierda, la verdad, probablemente también se le notaría por fuera. Sonrió a Hermione con todo el amor fraternal que sentía por la chica. Luego sonrió a su mejor amigo y puso una mano en su hombro y su otra mano en el de Hermione.

─Sin vosotros no habría llegado a los doce años. Y gracias por el cumplido, sí, necesito dormir. ─Se rió y sacó su capa del bolsillo. ─De acuerdo, cubridme. ─Cuando Hermione y Ron se acercaron entre sí fingiendo charlar y tapándole en el proceso, Harry se tapó con la capa y se deslizó lejos de allí en dirección a la biblioteca.

Trató de no prestar atención a nada de lo que veía por el camino, y aunque fue difícil desviar su mirada de los cuerpos y la sangre, siguió su camino y llegó hasta la biblioteca. Respiró aliviado al comprobar que Hermione tenía razón. Se deslizó hasta un sofá alejado, junto a una ventana por la que entraba el sol, calentando la tapicería, y se dejó llevar por la sensación acogedora.

* * *

La celebración duró poco. La pérdida había sido enorme, cada vida era una pérdida enorme. Y los cadáveres esparcidos aquí y allá que ahora tenían que recuperar e identificar, les recordaban dolorosamente que la victoria había tenido un precio muy alto.

Los que habían luchado casi en todo momento fuera de los muros del castillo, se llevaban las manos a la boca contemplando horrorizados los cuerpos de algunos valientes niños que habían abandonado la relativa seguridad de sus salas comunes para combatir. Había muchas bajas de quinto y sexto de todas las casas, diecinueve en total; doce de cuarto, casi todos de la casa Gryffindor excepto tres de Ravenclaw; dos chicos de tercero habían fallecido al parecer, atrapados bajo los cascotes de un muro derribado y, para sorpresa y horror de muchos, cinco alumnos de primero y segundo de las casas Gryffindor y Slytherin fueron encontrados con claras señas de haber sido asesinados por licántropos.

Encontraron a varios padres de alumnos que habían muerto en la batalla, sumando doce bajas más. Además habían perdido a la profesora Sprout, a Madame Hooch y a la profesora Trelawney, al parecer bajo la maldición asesina. También recuperaron los cuerpos de algunos elfos. Al parecer las valientes criaturas habían abandonado las cocinas cuando los mortífagos invadieron el castillo, ellos también habían luchado fieramente por defender el hogar al que servían y a sus ocupantes. Harry supo más tarde que Kreacher había liderado la carga de los elfos.

La Orden y el ED habían sufrido varias bajas, todos habían sido blancos importantes para los mortífagos. Las pérdidas de Remus, Tonks, sumadas a las de los dos hermanos Weasley que habían muerto en la enfermería, habían conmocionado a todos. Dedalus Diggle había muerto a manos de dos carroñeros y un mortífago, al parecer había sido atado y apuñalado. Identificaron el cuerpo de Parvati Patil y los de Dean Thomas, Lee Jordan, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnegan, Hanna Abbot y Cho Chang.

Cuando todos los cadáveres fueron llevados y colocados cuidadosamente en el Gran Comedor, los envolvieron en sábanas y lloraron sus pérdidas. Kingsley Shacklebolt, que no había tenido ni un momento para relajarse, se había encargado de organizar el posterior traslado de los cuerpos a San Mungo, donde serían velados y después enterrados por sus familiares según sus propios deseos.

Recuperaron muchos cuerpos de mortífagos, licántropos y carroñeros del terreno. Algunos centauros se habían unido a la lucha en contra de los deseos de la manada, pero habían sobrevivido pues eran fieros y ágiles luchadores. Retiraron los cuerpos de las acromántulas pero el profesor Slughorn insistió en recolectar cada gota posible de veneno antes de quemar los cadáveres. Cuando avanzaron hasta las lindes, comprobaron con sorpresa que gran parte de estas estaban llenas de mortífagos estrangulados en lazos del diablo. Bendita Sprout.

McGonagall había llorado las pérdidas de sus amigos y compañeros combatientes y la de cada alumno. Se prometió a sí misma que cuando la escuela estuviera reconstruida, ella cambiaría cosas, mejoraría la convivencia entre las cosas, impediría que en su escuela hubiera ningún tipo de discriminación nunca más. Así había comenzado esta guerra en realidad, por discriminación, dolor, rencor y finalmente odio. Tenía que salvar a las próximas generaciones de repetir los mismos errores, o al menos, hacer lo que estuviera en su mano para evitarlo.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt fue nombrado Ministro durante el proceso de transición hasta formar nuevo gobierno. Todos le animaron para postularse para ocupar el cargo de manera permanente, había demostrado sus dotes de mando y su capacidad para discernir lo que es justo y prioritario.

Durante la primera semana, organizó un gobierno provisional formado casi en su totalidad por miembros de la Orden y simpatizantes de la causa, muchos de ellos habían formado parte del Wizengamot antes del ascenso del Voldemort al poder. Este gobierno se encargó de organizar las búsquedas de los mortífagos huidos y programar los juicios de los implicados que ya tenían encarcelados, entre ellos Lucius Malfoy. Draco y Narcissa habían corrido una suerte diferente a petición explícita de Harry Potter, que había insistido en mantenerlos simplemente bajo arresto domiciliario mientras esperaban hasta la fecha de sus juicios.

Narcissa y Draco estaban horrorizados ante la idea de volver a la mansión Malfoy. Habían vivido muchos buenos años allí, algunos menos para Draco, pero tras los eventos acontecidos durante la guerra y el sexto curso, Draco prefería vivir en cualquier otro lugar. Narcissa se había encargado personalmente de agradecer a Harry por su intervención y le comunicó el inconveniente que Draco y ella misma tenían. Para sorpresa de ambos, Harry les ofreció instalarse en la mansión Black, se excusó por el estado de la casa, pues no es que hubieran tenido las mejores condiciones para asearla debido al secreto y su antigua condición de cuartel de la Orden, pero ambos Malfoy aceptaron. No es que estuvieran en condiciones de exigir nada y para Narcissa, al fin y al cabo, aquella mansión no era un lugar desconocido ni incómodo, incluso había tenido su propia habitación para cuando la visitaba, aunque su primo Sirius había sido el heredero de la misma, cuestiones de líneas sanguíneas.

* * *

Hermione había vuelto a su casa en el mundo muggle. Necesitaba unos días para ella misma, para recuperarse y plantearse la posibilidad de buscar a sus padres. Aún había mortífagos sueltos, y si antes ella había sido un objetivo, probablemente ahora tendría una magnífica diana con luces rojas colgada en la espalda.

Aunque necesitaba estar sola, Ginny llegaría en un par de días. Su amiga también necesitaba refugiarse de todo porque cada cabello pelirrojo que veía en su hogar le recordaba los dos que faltaban, los que no estaban allí por lo que ella había hecho. Sobre todo cuando veía a George, no podía soportar verle allí, sin su otra mitad. Ellos siempre habían sido sus hermanos favoritos, los más cercanos a ella en carácter. Ginny se lo había pedido dos días después de la guerra por medio de una carta y Hermione estaría ahí para ella. Al fin y al cabo, Ginny ni siquiera había dicho nada de lo que había ocurrido en el bosque, no sabía si lo recordaba, pero ella sospechaba que no sólo la muerte de sus hermanos mantenía a su amiga despierta por las noches.

Sentía la ausencia de sus padres en cada esquina de su hogar. La primera noche que pasó allí estaba tan casada que simplemente entró y se derrumbó en el sofá tapándose con una manta que había estado doblada sobre el ancho respaldo, dejándose envolver por el olor de su madre que la tela aún conservaba. Pero cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, no pudo evitar sentir un doloroso pinchazo al comprender que las cosas no volverían a la normalidad de un día para otro sólo porque la guerra hubiera acabado. Y lloró.

Cuando estuvo algo más calmada, un par de horas después, fue a lavarse la cara y preparar café mientras pensaba, que seguramente a ella también le vendría bien la compañía de Ginny.

* * *

─Ron, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres venir? Seguro que Hermione tiene sitio para ti y también te vendría...

─No, Ginny ─la interrumpió Ron convencido ─, la verdad es que ni siquiera tengo claro cómo puedes marcharte tú estando papá y mamá como están. ¿No crees que estás siendo egoísta? Deberías pensar...

Molly Weasley interrumpió a su hijo entrando en la cocina, observando la cara de incredulidad y dolor de Ginny y la expresión de molestia de Ron. Había escuchado parte de la conversación y no iba a permitir aquello.

─Ron, cada uno supera las... cosas como puede. No juzgues a tu hermana, ella hace lo que puede, como todos. Y además, hijo ─su tono había sido triste, como todo lo que decía últimamente, pero se volvió cálido con sus últimas palabras ─, vuestro papel no es cuidarnos a nosotros, ese es el de tu padre y el mío. Sólo queremos que superéis esto y tengáis la oportunidad de ser tan felices como merecéis. Y debéis serlo por los que no están aquí. ─Aún no tenía fuerzas para mencionar ni a Fred ni a Percy. Incluso habían notado que le costaba llamar a George por su nombre. Aunque Molly era una mujer fuerte y había seguido cumpliendo con sus obligaciones, cada noche se durmiera llorando aún.

─Esta bien, mamá ─Ron hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantener a sus padres lo más tranquilos que pudieran estar últimamente, se esforzaba en no crear discusiones ni ruido alguno. Miró a Ginny y exhalo ruidosamente antes de hablar. ─Perdóname Ginny, haz lo que debas. ─Y sin más, abandonó la cocina en dirección a su habitación.

Cuando madre e hija se quedaron solas, Molly se acercó hasta su hija y la abrazó con cariño.

─Me alegro de que estés bien, mi vida. ─Sabía que no estaba bien, pero decir "viva" le recordaba la posibilidad que había existido de perderla.

─A veces... ─Ginny no continuó, y hundió más la cabeza en el cuello de su madre, le haría daño si terminaba la frase. Pero Molly la entendió y la apretó más con un sollozo.

Cuando se sintió más serena y se separó de su hija, agarrándola suavemente aún por los brazos, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

─Vamos, márchate, Hermione debe estar ya esperándote con la comida, no llegues tarde. ─Ginny abrazó otra vez a su madre brevemente y la besó en la mejilla.

─Te quiero, mamá. Te escribiré a menudo durante el tiempo que pase allí. Despídete de papá por mí. ─Cuando su madre le asintió sonriente, se dirigió a la puerta.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió hasta el sendero donde podría aparecerse. Una vez allí, se concentró y se apareció frente la casa de su amiga. Sonrió. Nunca había estado allí antes y eso era perfecto. No tenía ningún recuerdo, ni bueno ni malo asociado a aquel lugar. Caminó hasta la entrada y llamó a la puerta con el puño.

* * *

Draco estaba acomodando las cosas que un par de aurores del nuevo departamento le habían traído en su nueva habitación de la mansión Black. Nunca había estado allí y no se sentía cómodo, pero la opción de volver a la mansión Malfoy le parecía impensable. Potter no había mencionado que de hecho, él vivía en esa misma casa pero lo cierto era que ni siquiera se habían cruzado por el momento. Se sentía agradecido con él aunque no le agradara la idea y tenía que reconocer que le debía mucho más que su techo.

Estaba distraído colocando sus libros en una estantería de madera oscura en la esquina de la habitación cuando sonó el golpeteo del pesado llamador de la entrada de la mansión. Salió de la habitación sin prisa porque al fin y al cabo no era su casa. Debía ser Potter o su elfo quien atendiera a las visitas. Harry ya estaba abriendo cuando llegó y pudo ver cómo se congelaba en la entrada. Bajó el tramo de escaleras que le quedaba al trote, preocupado por la reacción del chico, que aún no había abierto la boca. Allí en la puerta estaban Kingsley Shacklebolt y Arthur Weasley con Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott.

─Perdona, Harry ─dijo el señor Weasley con un tono cuidadoso y un tanto incómodo por el motivo que les llevaba allí ─, ¿podrías invitarnos a pasar? Tenemos un asunto que tratar contigo.

─¡Sí! ─sin querer chilló. ─Sí. Perdonad, pasad ─añadió serenándose.

Los cinco entraron en la mansión bajo la mirada de Harry y Draco cuando Narcissa, que había estado ordenando sus posesiones en su habitación, se unió a ellos en el recibidor.

─Quizá deberíamos reunirnos en la cocina, Harry ─mencionó la recién llegada ─, está mejor acondicionada que el salón principal. Esa sala aún necesita trabajo.

Harry asintió anonadado tanto por la amabilidad y los modales de Narcissa, tanto como por la comodidad con la que la mujer parecía tratarle, como si no hubiera existido nunca ningún tipo de enemistad ni desacuerdo.

Todos se encaminaron en silencio hacia la cocina, bajando las escaleras que llevaban a ésta. Se sentaron alrededor de la amplia mesa y se observaron todos unos a otros durante unos segundos incómodos hasta que Kingsley rompió el silencio.

─Bien, Harry, estamos aquí porque necesitamos abusar de tu bondad un poco más, aunque nos buscaremos una solución diferente si rehúsas. Todos tenemos claro que tú ya has dado más que nadie durante la guerra y respetaremos lo que decidas. ─Harry le observó en silencio e inexpresivo aún, dándole pie a continuar.

─Estos chicos ─comenzó ahora Arthur Weasley ─se encuentran en una situación similar a los Malfoy, sólo que ellos podrían estar en peligro si regresaran a sus hogares, sobre todo Theodore Nott ─el aludido no pudo evitar una mueca de incomodidad al notar las miradas sobre él ─, su padre no ha sido capturado y tenemos una idea aproximada de lo que le haría a su hijo por traición. La madre de la señorita Parkinson, ─continuó ahora señalando a Pansy ─murió durante la guerra y su padre están en búsqueda y captura, al igual que Marcus Nott. Aquí el señor Zabini es ahora huérfano, pero creemos que para él también podría ser un riesgo regresar a su hogar a la espera del juicio.

─Quieren que vivan aquí. ─Harry no lo preguntó, lo afirmó adivinando las intenciones de Kingsley y Arthur. Ambos hombres le miraron tensos antes de asentir con lentitud.

─De acuerdo, ─dijo Harry simplemente sorprendiendo a todos ─sólo deben respetar a las visitas y las normas impuestas por el tribunal mágico de no utilizar magia hasta que se lleven a cabo sus juicios.

─¿En serio, Potter? ─Preguntó Zabini expresando lo que todos en la sala pensaban ─¿Tan fácilmente? ¿Tienes claro que no nos debes nada?

Pansy, Theo y Draco esperaron la respuesta especialmente interesados. Harry lo notó.

─Te equivocas, Zabini, luchasteis contra familiares y amigos y protegisteis a mi familia y a mis mejores amigos. ─Harry les miró intensamente, y les sonrió antes de pasarse las manos por la cara, levantando levemente las gafas en el proceso. ─Si no fuera por muchos de vosotros, no lo habríamos conseguido. Si no fuera por Draco y su madre, yo estaría muerto. Además, ─añadió con una sonrisa divertida ─hay mucho espacio en esta casa y muchas habitaciones que limpiar. Cuantas más manos para colaborar haya aquí, mejor. Ocupad las habitaciones que queráis, no hay problema.

─Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti, hijo. ─El señor Weasley miraba a Harry con cariño y orgullo. Quería a ese chico como si fuera su propio hijo y aún fantaseaba con la idea de que su relación con Ginny se formalizara y pudiera llamarle yerno.

Harry sonrió al señor Weasley, agradecido. Le gustaba oír que sería un buen hijo a los ojos de sus padres.

─Estoy de acuerdo, este chico es un ejemplo de bondad, madurez y aceptación ─esa fue la voz de Narcissa, sorprendiendo a Harry. La mujer había sentido un latigazo de calidez y aún más gratitud de la que ya sentía por el muchacho.

* * *

En casa de Hermione, las chicas llevaban una buena convivencia. Ginny había aprendido a usar los electrodomésticos con facilidad y se había habituado al ritmo de Hermione. La chica se había propuesto limpiar a fondo la casa de sus padres, que había estado cerrada durante un año y algunos meses, y se notaba el abandono. Había suciedad y olía a cerrado. Las ventanas estaban sucias y las alfombras liberaban nubecitas de polvo al ser pisadas.

El jardín no estaba mucho mejor. El césped llegaba hasta la mitad del muro y las enredaderas trepaban salvajes por varios lugares. Hermione se había entristecido al ver que las flores y el huerto habían sido invadidos por el césped y las enredaderas, recordaba las horas de dedicación que su madre había invertido en aquel trozo de jardín. Del resto siempre se había encargado su padre, aunque lo cierto es que el manzano y el magnolio estaban enormes, habían crecido descontrolados sin las cuidadosas podas de su padre.

Entre Ginny y Hermione, pusieron el interior de la casa en perfecto estado en cuestión de cinco días, para el jardín dedicaron tres tardes descansando a veces para tomar un té en el balancín de madera que había a la sombra del manzano.

Hermione había escuchado los gritos nocturnos de Ginny y ella, podía ver las ojeras moradas de Hermione y también le había despertado el ruido de la puerta de la habitación de su amiga, cuando la chica bajaba a la cocina sollozando a altas horas de la madrugada. Pero ambas hacían como que no ocurría nada raro. Lo cierto es que así era en realidad, no era nada raro que tuvieran pesadillas y ciertos problemas emocionales después de haber sobrevivido a la guerra. El caso es que ninguna quería hablar del tema y aunque las dos sabían que sería bueno para ellas, ninguna se sentía con fuerza para tocar el asunto. Hermione tenía miedo de sacar todo lo que había retenido desde el día en que lanzó el _obliviate_ a sus padres, y Ginny pensaba que si comenzaba a hablar de la guerra, los sentimientos le abrumarían, unos recuerdos desencadenarían otros y reviviría cosas que no sabía si algún día podría superar. Y perdería la cabeza. Sentía que se volvería loca si tocaba todo eso que ocultaba bajo un cristal muy frágil de negación y falso pragmatismo.

Estaban sentadas en el balancín observando caer el primer sol de junio. Después de muchos _fregotego_ , algunos _reparo_ y _diffindo_ , habían terminado con la casa.

Charlaban sobre una película que habían visto la noche anterior antes de acostarse. Ginny se había dormido durante al menos una hora de película antes de despertarse sobresaltada abriendo mucho los ojos y agarrando un regaliz como si fuera su varita. Hermione se habría reído si no supiera que su amiga probablemente estuviera soñando con algún ataque.

Hermione le explicaba lo que se había perdido, entre risas.

─Tampoco era una buena película. Era bastante predecible en realidad. Se queda con su amiga y no con la chica esa tan guapa por la que suspiraba al principio.

─Vaya, yo no lo hubiera esperado ─le llevó la contraria Ginny.

─Pero eso es porque no has crecido viendo películas ─rió Hermione ante lo evidente. Nunca había pensado en eso, esos argumentos trillados de las películas malas, para cualquier mago sangre pura sería una completa novedad. Volvió a reírse pensando en Draco Malfoy viendo una película para chicas adolescentes con mucho interés.

Una lechuza apareció entonces dejando una carta en el regazo de Hermione. Cuando la chica comenzó a abrirla, el animal emprendió el vuelo de nuevo desapareciendo de sus vistas.

 _Querida señorita Granger,_

 _Con la intención de limar las asperezas que aún pudieran quedar y de agradecer cada uno de los gestos recibidos por mi hijo y por mí, siendo nosotros perfectamente conscientes de no merecerlos, quería tenderle una mano amistosa e invitarla el próximo viernes 5 de junio a una pequeña celebración por el cumpleaños de Draco. He sabido que la señorita Ginevra Weasley se encuentra con usted. Me gustaría que le hiciera saber que ella esta así mismo invitada._

 _Debido a nuestra condición, no tenemos más remedio que celebrar tal ocasión en nuestro actual lugar de residencia. No sé si es ya de su conocimiento, así que le informo que residimos con Potter en la mansión Black._

 _Las espero a ambas aquí el viernes al mediodía. Siéntase libres de invitar a quienes les apetezca._

 _Mis más cordiales saludos,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy._

Hermione tenía varios motivos para estar en shock mientras leía la carta. ¿Tanto se había desentendido de todo al finalizar la guerra? ¿Los Malfoy vivían con Harry? ¿Estaba siendo invitada al cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy? ¿Pero él lo sabía o era cosa de su madre? ¡Sólo faltaban tres días! Ginny interrumpió sus pensamientos pidiéndole la carta. Había visto la cara de su amiga y estaba preocupada.

Al terminar de leer la carta Ginny se mantuvo en silencio durante un segundo con la mirada desenfocada entre las letras del pergamino. Y rompió a reír. Hermione no sabía por qué se reía, pero era contagioso y se dejó llevar. Sólo quien haya pasado por un trago verdaderamente amargo, sabe lo fácil que resulta reírse de una estupidez cuando el cuerpo lo necesita, una especie de terapia física obligada por tu propio cerebro. Y para cuando se dieron cuenta, ambas estaban llorando mientras las carcajadas les dejaban sin aire.

* * *

El viernes 5 a las once de la mañana, Hermione y Ginny habían hecho un gran esfuerzo por arreglarse algo más de lo que lo hacían esos días y estaban listas, al menos por fuera. Ambas se colocaron un vestido fresco y un poco de maquillaje y salieron a la calle. Hermione pensó que sería agradable para Ginny pasear un poco y conocer el barrio donde ella se había criado antes de aparecerse cerca de casa de Harry.

Le enseñó el parque donde solía jugar y la escuela primaria a la que fue antes de saber que era una bruja. Hermione sonrió nostálgica, eran tiempos fáciles para ella, normales. Ginny le dio un apretón suave en el brazo y Hermione sonrió al mirarla, no habría conocido a las personas que hoy consideraba familia si no hubiera sabido que tenía magia en ella y se le hubiera complicado la vida. Las cosas eran como eran y ya está.

Decidieron aparecerse tras comprar café para llevar en un bar cercano. Se bebieron el café paseando un rato más y se aparecieron frente a la casa de su amigo unos minutos antes de la hora indicada. Era extraño, habían vivido en aquella casa pero al haber recibido una invitación de Narcissa Malfoy, sentían que iban a entrar en un lugar nuevo y no en la casa que pertenecía a Harry Potter.

Se miraron nerviosas y ahogaron unas risitas antes de decidirse a hacer sonar el pesado y antiguo llamador un par de veces.

─¡Ginny, Hermione! ─Harry les recibió sorprendido, abriendo los brazos en seguida para acogerlas en un abrazo. ─¿Por qué no habéis entrado directamente con un _alohomora_? Vosotras no tenéis que llamar aquí antes de entrar. ─En seguida se sintieron mucho más serenas con el recibimiento de Harry. Estaban sorprendidas, estaba mucho más animado de lo que esperaban. ─Pasad, están todos en el salón principal.

─¿El que estaba hecho un asco? ─Hermione estaba sorprendida. El salón había estado cerrado porque el olor a moho era horrible y todo debía ser arreglado o cambiado debido a la humedad. Hacía falta una profunda limpieza y los muebles se caían a pedazos, las termitas habían hecho estragos. Y qué decir de la chimenea. Era enorme, como para meter una mesa de comedor entera, y estaba totalmente llena de ceniza y hollín que parecían haberse petrificado después de tantos años formando parte de ella.

─Nada está hecho un asco desde que Narcissa vive aquí ─contestó Harry divertido por las expresiones de ambas chicas, justo las que esperaba. ─Pansy también ha hecho un gran trabajo, la verdad.

Ahí estaban, justo las caras confusas, sorprendidas y un tanto desencajadas que esperaba. A Ginny se le saldrían los ojos y a Hermione le cabía casi un puño por su boca abierta. Harry no pudo soportarlo más y espurreó el aire contenido antes de batir el cuerpo en carcajadas.

─¿Parkinson? ─Preguntó Ginny. No podía extender más la pregunta, no era capaz.

─Sí, también vive aquí. Arresto domiciliario y protección de testigos al mismo tiempo. También están aquí Zabini y Nott. Vamos, luego os explico el resto, si Narcissa se irrita nos pondrá a limpiar el ático mañana.

Ginny y Hermione, todavía mirándose la una a la otra impactadas, siguieron a Harry tratando de seguir su paso. Ginny superó la impresión antes que Hermione y empezó a soltar más risitas descontroladas por lo bajo.

Draco charlaba con Blaise y Theo, sentados en unos sillones verdes junto a la impoluta chimenea de mármol blanco y negro. Pansy revisaba que la decoración de la mesa estuviera perfecta antes de que los aperitivos fueran colocados, y marchó a la cocina a comprobar cómo iba el almuerzo. Narcissa se estaba ocupando con ayuda de Kreacher, que estaba encantado de contar con una verdadera Black en la casa.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Potter, Weasley y Granger. Blaise se levantó de su asiento y saludó primero a Hermione con un apretón de manos y una sincera sonrisa. Luego miró a Ginny, como comprobando su estado, y acto seguido cogió una de las manos de la chica con las suyas y le sonrió.

─Me alegro mucho de verte, Weasley. ─Ginny no sabía que Blaise fue quien la había encontrado y cargado hasta el castillo. Se sentía un poco incómoda por la atención del chico y un tanto confusa.

─Gracias, igualmente ─contestó, confundida pero manteniendo la educación.

Draco y Theodore se sumaron a los saludos.

─Hola. ─Hermione se sentía tímida de pronto. Se había acercado bastante a Draco anteriormente y solían usar sus nombres, pero un mes después y un gran cambio de circunstancias le dificultaban retomar el hábito.

─Hola, Hermione ─contestó Draco con una sonrisa, adivinando la inquietud de la joven. ─¿Qué tal, Weasley? ─añadió educadamente hacia Ginny.

─Felicidades, Malfoy ─dijo Ginny con una tímida sonrisa sorprendiendo a Hermione por un segundo. Había olvidado el motivo por el que estaban allí.

─Gracias, Weasley. ─Hermione seguía contemplando el intercambio boqueando ligeramente, no sabía por qué le costaba tanto repetir las palabras de su amiga.

Theodore sólo les dio una sonrisa y un asentimiento como saludo. Él siempre había sido tímido. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para acostumbrarse a relacionarse con gente nueva.

La puerta sonó de nuevo, pero unos segundos después, antes de que Harry hubiera reaccionado, Narcissa entró en la sala acompañada por Luna Lovegood.

Hermione y Ginny se sintieron inmediatamente mal. Las dos habían olvidado invitar a Luna, pero la chica ni siquiera parecía notarlo o estar molesta de alguna forma. Las saludó a ambas con un cariñoso abrazo. Luego fue directamente hasta Draco y le abrazó felicitándole el cumpleaños. Narcissa observó divertida el gesto, esperando la reacción de su hijo.

Draco se había quedado perplejo con los brazos de la rubia a su alrededor. Le dio unas incómodas palmaditas en la espalda y trató de encontrar las palabras entre los estragos de su sorpresa.

─Eh... Gracias, Lovegood y gracias por venir. ─Theo y Blaise sonreían ante la incomodidad de Draco, sabían que su amigo nunca había sido muy amante del contacto físico, pero no parecía contrariado, sólo sorprendido.

─Oh, no hay de qué. Blaise y Theo fueron muy amables al avisarme. No me lo hubiera perdido.

Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada aún más confusas pero al menos ya sabían que su descuido había sido subsanado por los slytherins.

Pansy entró en la sala y saludó alegremente a todos. Theo, Blaise y Luna podían notar que a pesar de su aparente buen humor, la chica le dirigía preocupadas y sombrías miradas a Ginny sin darse cuenta de su propia expresión. Blaise se acercó para decirle algo al oído y Luna pudo notar que Pansy comenzó a esforzarse por evitar ese tipo de miradas hacia Ginny. De todas formas, la chica Weasley ni siquiera parecía haberlo notado.

Los saludos y la puesta al día acabaron y se sumieron en un silencio tenso, todos evitaban educadamente formar pequeños grupos para no discriminar a nadie y al mismo tiempo nadie sabía cómo iniciar una conversación grupal. Pansy desapareció de nuevo en la cocina y las únicas que no parecían incómodas eran Luna y Narcissa. La señora Malfoy estaba ocupada yendo y viniendo de la cocina, rechazando toda ayuda excepto la de Pansy, que había insistido. Y Luna simplemente estaba por ahí explorando la sala al detalle. La incomodidad social había sido su zona de confort durante años, hasta que simplemente había dejado de sentirla. Así que ni siquiera notó el alivio de los demás cuando rompió el silencio con naturalidad.

─Y bien, chicos, ¿cómo lleváis la convivencia con Harry en casa? ─la incomodidad volvió al hacer otra pregunta ─¿Y la falta de magia? Supongo que es extraño que sólo Harry pueda usar la varita en casa, aunque la verdad es que yo en casa sólo la utilizo para limpiar y arreglar cosas.

─La verdad es que lo llevan muy bien. ─Harry sorprendió a todos con la declaración. ─Narcissa ha hecho un trabajo excelente en la casa y yo la he ayudado en lo que he podido con la varita, aunque no tengo el dominio de ciertos hechizos de transformación que podríamos necesitar para conseguir el efecto hogareño que ella quiere plasmar en la mansión. ─Draco se sintió agradecido y orgulloso con las palabras de Harry. ─Y ellos, ─agregó haciendo un gesto con la barbilla hacia los slytherins ─se han adaptado muy bien, aunque todos echamos en falta algo de distracción en la casa. Casi todos los juegos que acumulamos aquí en los últimos años requieren magia o son completamente mágicos.

─La verdad es que estaría bien algo de música. ─Confirmó Blaise. Theo, Draco y Pansy, que había llegado de nuevo a mitad de las palabras de Harry, asintieron de acuerdo.

─Eso no es problema. ─Hermione agitó la varita y la música lleno el ambiente en un volumen agradable para que las conversaciones continuaran. ─¡Oh! Se me ocurre que podría traer mi reproductor de cintas. Funciona a pilas y no necesitaríais magia. ¡Os traeré mi colección de música, es muy variada! ─Hermione estaba realmente emocionada por su idea, pero la mayoría sólo entendieron que la chica tenía algo con lo que al parecer se escuchaba música. Sonrieron educadamente y sospechando que de hecho agradecerían esas cosas de las que hablaba.

─¡Sería genial, Hermione! ─Harry sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba y conocía los gustos musicales de su amiga. Lo cierto es que seguramente habría para cubrir los gustos de todos los ocupantes de la casa. Aunque no estaba seguro respecto a lo que le agradaría a Narcissa.

─¿Verdad que sí? ─Draco se había quedado anonadado contemplando el rostro de su reciente amiga. No la había visto emocionada en mucho tiempo, y de hecho, en las ocasiones anteriores él nunca había estado involucrado en la conversación. Tenía unos ojos preciosos y estaba muy guapa con aquel vestido coral.

─¿Qué grupo suena, Granger? ─preguntó Blaise moviendo la cabeza al compás de la música.

─Son The Rolling Stones, de mis favoritos ─contestó sonriente.

Blaise, animado por la canción agarró a la persona más cercana, que resultó ser Luna y comenzó a bailar animado. Luna le siguió el juego divertida escenificando la canción, ya habían pillado el estribillo claramente.

─¡ _She's like a rainbow..._! ─cantaban a coro haciendo que todos rieran.

Animados por Luna y Blaise todos comenzaron a bailar, haciéndose comentarios divertidos de tanto en tanto, señalando los pasos de baile de unos y otros.

Y así les encontró Narcissa Malfoy, que llegaba de la cocina en ese momento cargada de bebidas. Contempló a aquellos jóvenes todos distintos entre sí, con diferentes crianzas y orígenes bailando juntos. Se emocionó al verles a todos felices, disfrutando por fin de aquello por lo que habían luchado. Dejó escapar unas lágrimas de sentimientos mezclados, dulces por la ilusión de aquella imagen casi onírica a sus ojos, amargas por la culpa de haber participado de aquello que lo había impedido antes.

Harry, que había notado la expresión de la señora Malfoy, se acercó a Narcissa con trote suave pero danzarín, tomó la mano de su salvadora como si fuera algo habitual y la sacó a bailar como si fuera algo habitual de cada día. Y Narcissa rió a carcajadas siguiendo el baile.

Draco pensó, sin quitar los ojos de su madre mientras bailaba entre risas, que ese había sido su mejor cumpleaños hasta la fecha. Y decidió que habían pagado un precio muy alto para conseguir la victoria, sí, pero él pensaba disfrutar de lo que habían comprado en lugar de lamentarse por el coste. La vida era corta, eso lo sabían todos muy bien.

* * *

Después de comer, se sentaron animadamente a charlar. Las tres o cuatro canciones que habían bailado todos juntos antes del almuerzo, les había hecho romper las tensiones, ya no había miedo a ser ridiculizado, insultado o discriminado de algún modo. Ya nadie se sentía juzgado.

─Bien, ─comenzó Harry un nuevo tema ─¿y cuántos de vosotros volveréis a Hogwarts en septiembre? He estado escribiendo a la profesora McGonagall y me confirmó que estaría lista para el día 1. ─Se dio cuenta del tenso ambiente que había creado y trató de calmarlo.

─Venga, chicos, vuestros juicios son en agosto. Y no voy a permitir que ninguno de vosotros pise Azkaban ─determinó con una brillante sonrisa. ─Eso también va por usted ─añadió dedicándole una mirada a Narcissa, cuyo juicio sería el 16 de septiembre.

─Bueno, yo voy a volver ─comentó Hermione tímidamente para romper el hielo.

Las carcajadas que todos liberaron rompieron totalmente el ambiente serio de los slytherin.

─Eso ya lo veíamos venir, Hermione. ─Ginny le sonreía con los ojos brillantes de diversión y los demás corearon la confirmación. ─Yo también volveré. ─Anunció Ginny.

Luna la secundó evitando los motivos que le habían impedido asistir con normalidad el año anterior, además de los obvios. No quiso incomodar a los Malfoy presentes.

─La verdad es que me gustaría volver pero no sé si sería... ─el tono tímido e inseguro de Theo fue interrumpido por Hermione con firmeza.

─Sería genial, Theodore. Sería genial tener a alguien por allí que esté dispuesto a pasar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca como yo para variar.

Las palabras de Hermione surtieron su efecto y el chico sonrió complacido, aún temeroso de lo que encontraría en los demás si regresara a Hogwarts.

─Yo no volveré. ─Dijo Harry. Ante las miradas de Ginny y Hermione se explicó. ─He recibido una oferta para ingresar en la academia de aurores. Ron también la ha recibido. De hecho me sorprende que no la hayas recibido tú también Hermione.

─Sí que lo hice. Pero la rechacé ─explicó encogiéndose de hombros. ─Me gustaría terminar mi educación y realmente la medimagia me atrae más. Quiero combinarla con la medicina muggle. Me gustaría llevar las técnicas de diagnóstico muggle al mundo mágico y combinarlo con tratamientos que cuenten con lo mejor de la investigación muggle y las infinitas posibilidades que la magia ofrece.

─¡Vaya, Granger! ─exclamó Pansy admirada ─Sí que eres ambiciosa, aunque propones algo realmente interesante.

─Estoy segura de que revolucionarás la medimagia algún día, querida.

Las palabras de Narcissa entusiasmaron a Hermione internamente, era agradable tener la aprobación de aquella mujer. La hizo pensar en su madre, en lo que ella la animaba con su proyecto de futuro. Y en su padre, su bendito padre que le había explicado en la consulta de sus padres para qué servía cada tipo distinto de herramienta y medicación con infinita paciencia, haciendo crecer así su interés en el campo de la salud. Sintió un pinchazo doloroso y desvió la atención de sí misma, aunque resultó evidente para algunos de los presentes.

─¿Qué hay de vosotros? ─Eludía a Draco, Blaise y Pansy.

Blaise y Pansy declararon que no tomarían ninguna decisión hasta el día de su sentencia, el 15 de agosto, y aunque todos protestaron pidiendo al menos las opciones que contemplaban, pero no hubo forma de hacerles hablar.

Draco se removió incómodo. Lo cierto es que al chico le gustaría regresar al colegio, pero él... Él había dejado entrar a los mortífagos y había provocado la muerte de Dumbledore. Había envenenado accidentalmente a Weasley y hechizado a Katie Bell y Madame Rosmerta, para colmo Katie casi muere.

Estaba seguro de que no sería bien recibido en Hogwarts, no importaba que realmente algo en él hubiera cambiado. Simplemente había hecho mucho mal.

Su silenció conmovió a Hermione, que creía saber lo que le ocurría al chico, y de hecho no andaba muy desencaminada. La chica se levantó y tomó asiento de nuevo, ocupando el sillón vacío que había junto a Draco. Alcanzó su mano izquierda con su derecha y la apretó suavemente. Luego habló dirigiéndose a todos.

─Todos hemos cometido errores. Todos hemos hecho cosas terribles. Sí, Draco, dejaste entrar a los mortífagos, y todos sabemos ya por qué lo hiciste. Vosotros aceptasteis la marca tenebrosa, de acuerdo. ─Fijó la vista en Draco. ─Todos y cada uno de nosotros habríamos hecho lo mismo en tu lugar. O al menos, algo similar. El caso es que te entendemos. Y vosotros chicos, ─dirigiéndose al resto de slytherins ─luchasteis a mi lado y estoy viva gracias a vuestras varitas. Yo también voy a asegurarme de que vuestros culos no toquen Azkaban.

La última frase hizo reír a Luna tímidamente y todos se relajaron y rieron.

─Gracias, Hermione ─murmuró Draco. ─Gracias por todo. ─Levantó la voz para dirigirse a todos. ─Me van a patear el culo tal y como entre por la puerta si es que no me tiran primero por una ventana del tren, pero si quedo libre por sorpresa, puede que vuelva a Hogwarts, ─levantó la voz para poder sobrepasar las exclamaciones de alegría de todos por volver juntos, y añadió riéndose cuando pudo ─pero no prometo nada.

Narcissa no pasó por alto que después de las palabras de Hermione, las expresiones de Blaise y Pansy habían cambiado, y después habían festejado el deseo de Draco de volver a Hogwarts junto a los demás. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los chicos de slytherin se llenaron de una nueva esperanza para ellos y Narcissa se sentía verdaderamente dichosa de verlo en persona.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí un capítulo más relajadito. En un principio era más largo y terminaba con detalles algo escabrosos, pero decidí dejarlo aquí y detallar los traumitas de los protas algo más en el siguiente.**

 **Dicho esto, me gustaría saber si preferís capítulos cortos o largos. Si recibo al menos unos cuatro o cinco reviews con una respuesta a esto antes del sábado, actualizaré el sábado por la noche porque prácticamente el siguiente está acabado. Si no, esperaré un poco más a ver si hay respuesta en el horizonte y subiré el 10 quizá el miércoles o el jueves.**

 **Mi saludos a mi fiel pichonsito23 que me hace reír con sus reviews. Y no te preocupes, los chicos tendrán ayuda sicológica para superar sus cositas, aunque cicatrices les van a quedar de todas formas, al menos a algunos de ellos.**

 **Espero con ansias vuestros reviews, aunque sea para echarme pestes por el aburrimiento, pero siempre son de absoluta ayuda.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Aaaadiós.**


	10. No es igual para todos

**La semilla del valor**

Disclaimer: La saga _Harry Potter_ pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia se publica sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

 **NO ES IGUAL PARA TODOS**

La celebración del cumpleaños de Draco acabó tarde, y Narcissa comentó con Harry que le parecía tarde para que las chicas se marchasen solas a sus casas.

Las tres aceptaron pasar la noche allí. Hermione se quedaría en la que había sido su habitación allí, la segunda de la derecha del tercer piso. Luna se quedaría en la primera de la derecha del tercer piso, junto a la de Hermione, que estaba desocupada. Harry insinuó sintiéndose un tanto forzado, que Ginny podría dormir con él, en la habitación que él ocupaba en el segundo piso, si así quería ya que el resto de habitaciones ya estaba ocupada por alguien, aunque lo cierto es que había dos camas en tres de las habitaciones. Para alivio de Harry, Ginny rechazó la oferta rápidamente con una sonrisa, ocultando la profunda incomodidad que la había invadido.

─Puedes dormir en mi habitación si quieres, hay una cama libre. ─Pansy había usado un tono de lo más natural, pero lo cierto es que aquello no era natural para nadie. Casi todos estaban un poco sorprendidos, excepto Blaise, Theo y Luna. Cada uno tenía sus motivos para entender las palabras de Pansy.

─Claro, ─aceptó Ginny confusa pero agradecida ─si no te molesta, por mí no hay problema. Pansy negó con la cabeza con una agradable sonrisa.

* * *

La habitación de Pansy estaba en el tercer piso, al fondo a la izquierda, frente a la de Hermione y junto a la de Draco.

Pansy y Ginny sólo intercambiaron un par de palabras amables y protocolarias antes de asearse por turnos y meterse en las camas, pero no estaban incómodas.

Ginny estaba agradecida internamente por compartir habitación con alguien, se sentía un poco más segura.

Pansy había estado allí cuando encontraron a la chica en el bosque, había pensado mucho en ella desde aquella noche, en si recordaría algo y en cómo le estaría afectando. Era algo muy delicado y ella no tenía la más mínima confianza con Ginny, aunque realmente quisiera ayudarla de alguna forma, no creía que incomodarla preguntándole por el tema fuera a contribuir. Pero podía tener pequeños gestos. Sonrió con tristeza antes de caer dormida.

─ _Vamos, preciosa, no seas cobarde, abre esos ojitos_ ─ _Ginny se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz. Intentó moverse ligeramente pero estaba atada completamente._ ─Diffindo _._

 _El hechizo cortó las cuerdas que rodeaban su cuerpo y dejó algunos tajos en su ropa. Escocía, también le había cortado la piel. Trató de moverse, tenía que encontrar una oportunidad y escapar. ¿Dónde estaba su varita?_

─Incarcerous─ _el mortífago ató muñecas juntas a su espalda, dejándola recostada en el suelo de lado._ ─Diffindo ─ _El miedo la recorrió de arriba abajó al notar como su sudadera caía a pedazos, algunos trozos supervivientes se arremolinaban entorno a sus brazos y manos atadas._ ─Diffindo ─ _No pudo evitar gritar, un quejido fuerte y agudo que resonó en aquel claro. El mortífago rió disfrutando del espectáculo que estaba provocando. La camiseta de la chica estaba destrozada y algunos hilos de sangre comenzaban a manchar la camiseta, partiendo del lugar en donde la tela había sido cortada._

─ _Por favor, no, por fav...─Ginny no quería pero suplicó. Estaba aterrada._

─ _Tú también vas a divertirte, tranquila. Oh, qué idea._ ─ _sonrió antes de alzar la varita nuevamente_ ─Imperius. Diffindo. _Ahora preciosa, me voy a asegurar de que los dos lo pasemos bien._

 _Ya no estaba atada, pero tampoco tenía miedo. Una sensación placentera se expandía por su cuerpo. Sabía que debía luchar contra ella pero era difícil, se sentía tan bien, tan despreocupada después de tanto tiempo..._

─ _Desnúdate_ ─ _Una alarma sonaba en alguna parte de su cerebro. "No debes hacerlo", decía. "¿Por qué?", estaba confusa, se sentía bien. Ignoró la alarma._

 _Las manos de Ginny arrancaron los retazos de tela que quedaban de su camiseta gris, ahora bastante manchada de sangre. Desabotonó sus pantalones como lo hacía antes de ponerse el pijama o meterse en la ducha, con naturalidad. Un conjunto sencillo de ropa interior de color azul claro y manchas de sangre, tierra y sudor era todo lo que la cubría ahora, pero estaba tranquila._

─ _He dicho que te desnudes_ ─ _le ordenó Dolohov impaciente, frotándose la mano ahuecada sobre la túnica, a la altura de la entrepierna._

 _Ginny obedeció calmada, llevando sus manos al broche de su sostén y retirándolo. Era tan fácil mantenerse flotando en aquella suave calma._

 _Retiró sus bragas deslizándolas por las piernas y las apartó a un lado con un pie. Miró de nuevo a la voz de su calma, aunque algo le decía que debía desagradarle._

─ _Ven aquí y arrodíllate. Muy bien._ ─ _Le acarició la cabeza con la mano izquierda manteniendo la otra sobre su erección, disfrutando de su presa sumisa. ─Pídeme que te folle la boca y llámame señor._

─ _Señor, fóllame la boca_ ─ _Su boca había dicho algo. ¿Qué había dicho? No lo tenía claro, era como si hubiera pasado hacía mucho._

─ _Buena chica, voy a complacerte, quiero que me la chupes bien, ¿de acuerdo? ─le instruyó masturbándose sobre la túnica._ ─ _Métete bajo mi túnica, busca lo que necesitas y métetelo en la boca. Quiero oírte gemir de placer, ¿me oyes?_

─ _Sí, señor. ─Ginny gateó un par de pasos y se metió bajo la túnica de Dolohov, bajó el pantalón negro y holgado en la oscuridad y encontró la erección del mortífago. La agarró con su mano blanca y pequeña y se la llevó a la boca, apresándola con los labios. Ambos gimieron._

─ _Sí, eso es ─la felicitó apretando la cabeza de la chica contra él a través de la túnica ─muy bien, trágatela hasta el fondo, mi putita. ─Dolohov cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, inhaló aire entre ellos, haciendo un sonido silbante ─Estoy muy cerca, trágatelo todo, putita_ ─ _dejó escapar un sonido ronco y errático, su cuerpo convulsionó sin dejar de embestir contra la cabeza de Ginny agarrada entre sus manos. Cuando su orgasmo se difuminaba, dejó respirar a Ginny y levantando su túnica, la sacó de allí agarrándola por el codo._

 _La observó complacido, un chorreón de su simiente le resbalaba a la chica por la barbilla, y ella seguía allí con los ojos desenfocados y cara de distracción._

─ _Túmbate boca abajo, putita, voy a dejarte colgada para poder follarte bien._

─ _Sí, señor._

─¡Incarcerous! ─ _Las cuerdas la apresaron._

Ginny despertó y Pansy la agitaba sentada a su lado con cara de preocupación. Si bien su propia versión del sueño estaba desconectada de la realidad por la maldición imperdonable, la Ginny que lo había soñado sentía toda la repugnancia que debió haber sentido en el momento, odió a Dolohov con toda su alma y se odió a sí misma por no haber enfrentado el hechizo con más fuerza, por no haber resistido.

Pansy se había despertado hace unos minutos con los gritos de Ginny entre sueños, la chica se agitaba y peleaba, chillaba "No" una y otra vez, suplicaba. Era espantoso. Le costó bastante despertarla y ahora la miraba, parecía que ya estaba despierta pero no estaba segura, no reaccionaba.

Y de pronto Ginny rompió a llorar y se abrazó a su cuello. Sólo atinó a devolverle el abrazo y, titubeante al principio, le ofreció palabras de calma y consuelo, simples arrullos maternales. Le parecía lo correcto porque la chica que tenía entre sus brazos lloraba como una niña aterrorizada.

* * *

Hermione despertó pronto, un poco antes que el día al parecer. Tuvo cuidado de no hacer ruido mientras bajaba a prepararse un desayuno. Estaba de mejor humor que todos los días anteriores aquella mañana, aunque hubiera dormido tan poco como siempre.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, decidió preparar un desayuno especial para todos los que había en la casa. Podía ser su regalo de cumpleaños atrasado. Se sintió una idiota cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había llegado a felicitarle el día anterior.

Debería hacerle un regalo de verdad aparte de ese desayuno, pensó mientras preparaba una cafetera y ponía agua a hervir para el té.

Empezó a batir huevos mientras meditaba sobre qué podría gustarle a su nuevo amigo. Bueno, aprovecharía y le regalaría algo que pudiera serle útil durante el tiempo que no pudiera usar magia. Algo para entretenerse.

Narcissa interrumpió sus pensamientos entrando en la cocina y dibujando una amable sonrisa al verla.

─Buenos días, señora Malfoy.

─Buenos días, querida, ─la miró con fingida severidad y le dijo ─llámame Narcissa o Cissy, como gustes ─y le regaló una brillante sonrisa.

─Oh, de acuerdo, Cissy ─la voz de Hermione se desafinó de manera graciosa al pronunciar aquel nombre con tanta inseguridad, sonrió avergonzada.

Narcissa se rió en respuesta, y sus suaves carcajadas sonaban bonitas o eso le pareció a Hermione. Se relajó con el gesto simpático de Narcissa.

─Buenos días, tía Cissy ─ saludó Pansy entrando en la acercó a la señora Malfoy y la abrazó como si fuera su propia madre. ─Buenos días, Granger ─sonrió a Hermione aún manteniendo una de sus manos en el brazo de Narcissa cariñosamente.

─Buenos días. ─Hermione sonrió también saludando, pero se fijó en las ojeras de Pansy, parecía que había pasado mala noche. No sabía si Ginny había tenido algo que ver, pero le preocupó igualmente.

─¿Qué tal has descansado? ─preguntó Narcissa educadamente notando lo mismo que Hermione.

─Oh, bien, yo bien aunque no demasiado. ─Pasó su mirada de Narcissa a Hermione y se dirigió a ella. ─Aunque Ginny ha pasado mala noche. La calmé y le di una dosis de mi poción para dormir sin sueños ─añadió para tranquilizar a Hermione. Ella asintió en respuesta, agradeciendo por los cuidados a su amiga.

─¿Qué le ocurrió? ─Preguntó Narcissa. Imaginaba que tenía que ver con la guerra obviamente y había escuchado que había perdido a dos hermanos. Pero el rostro de Pansy contaba que ella misma presenció aquello que provocaba los terrores nocturnos de Ginny.

─Antonin Dolohov la secuestró y la llevó al bosque ─explicó Pansy a Narcissa con los dientes apretados mientras se servía una taza de café. ─Cuando la encontramos estaba desnuda y sangraba por... varios lugares ─terminó de explicar asqueada.

Hermione estaba horrorizada, todo este tiempo pensaba que el principal problema de Ginny había sido lo que pasó con la maldición Imperio. Pero Pansy estaba insinuando que además había sido violada, torturada. Se llevó las manos a la boca y ahogó un sollozo sin parpadear, las náuseas la invadían.

─Mi pobre niña... ─exhaló Narcissa horrorizada. Ella sabía los gustos particulares, retorcidos, que Dolohov tenía. Ni siquiera la mayoría de los mortífagos podía soportar esa particularidad de Dolohov, sólo un tres o cuatro más alardeaban de lo que le hacían a las jovencitas que se cruzaban.

─Pero yo... ─Hermione intentaba encontrarle sentido a todo aquello, cómo era posible que no lo hubiera sabido hasta ahora.

─¿No lo sabías, Granger? ─Preguntó Pansy incómoda y un tanto alarmada, sentía que había traicionado a la pequeña Weasley de alguna forma.

─Sólo sabía lo que había pasado con sus hermanos, que ella estaba bajo el _Imperius_ cuando despertó y mató a Fred y...

─¿Qué? ─preguntó ahora Pansy horrorizada. Ella pensaba que los dos hermanos Weasley habían caído en batalla, no había oído nada acerca de lo que había pasado en la enfermería.

─¡Merlín! ─exclamó Narcissa con los ojos llorosos y abiertos de asombro y horror. Pobre niña, todo lo que habría pasado. Y ayer había estado bailando entre todos ellos, como si nada. Sintió una extraña mezcla de enorme respeto y dolor maternal por aquella jovencita.

Hermione y Pansy intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento. Unas personas y otras sólo habían tenido en cuenta la mitad de la historia de Ginny, quizá sólo Madame Pomfrey, que la había atendido y había presenciado su despertar había sido totalmente consciente desde primera hora de todo lo que había sufrido Ginny.

Hermione se sintió horrible, había permitido a Ginny sufrir en silencio mientras ella se revolcaba en su propio drama personal, como si los demás no sufrieran la mitad que ella sólo por lo que tuvo que hacer con sus padres. Había sido una amiga horrible.

Acordaron que Hermione vigilaría a su amiga y trataría de hacer que se desahogara sin presionarla. Además la traería a la mansión Black, al parecer a Ginny le había sentado bien estar allí y reírse de verdad. Quizá debería hablar con Molly, aunque temía que la familia Weasley tuviera una reacción inmediata de acosar y agobiar a Ginny con su amor y protección. No creía que a Ginny le gustara eso tampoco, aunque no estaba segura.

* * *

Ginny y Hermione se habían despedido de todos los que estaban despiertos, Narcissa, Luna, Pansy y Theo, y se marcharon con intención de desaparecerse. Pero Hermione, después de revisar su bolso y comprobar si llevaba suficiente dinero muggle, ofreció a Ginny almorzar en el mundo muggle antes de dirigirse a su casa de nuevo. Su amiga asintió sonriendo, le gustaba la idea.

Encontraron un bar en una zona no muy concurrida de Londres, a media distancia entre el centro de la ciudad y el barrio donde vivía Hermione.

Se sentaron en la terraza del bar, aprovechando los setos que la delimitaban. Allí no estaban del todo expuestas y al mismo tiempo podían disfrutar del día, además de que era mejor en caso de tener que huir.

─Sé que parezco paranoica, ─dijo observando la cara de Ginny, que había estado observando sus gestos de vigilancia ─es sólo que aún hay mortífagos sueltos y...

─Ya, Hermione, no te he dicho nada. En realidad yo estoy tan alerta como tú. ─Hermione le dio una sonrisa dubitativa.

Estaban esperando al camarero en un agradable silencio, disfrutando de los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban cada rato entre las nubes.

─Escucha, Ginny, quería proponerte dormir juntas. ─Ginny sonrió un poco, y se sintió alentada a continuar. ─Podemos trasladar tu colchón a mi habitación, o podríamos mudarnos las dos a la habitación de invitados de la planta baja. Tiene dos camas y una televisión, sería perfecto.

─Claro, me parece bien. Es más seguro que durmamos juntas, por si acaso. Además, ─comenzó ahora tímidamente ─creo que me vendría bien la compañía por la noche. Últimamente se me está haciendo difícil esa hora.

Un paso importante en la dirección correcta, se dijo Hermione. Que admitiera que prefería no dormir sola y especificara que era algo difícil para ella era un avance más importante de lo que parecía. Y ahora que Hermione sabía de lo que se tenía que recuperar su amiga, le aplaudiría cada pequeño pasito que diera.

─Hermione, tú... ¿has pensado en mi hermano últimamente? ─Hermione se sonrojó, aunque lo cierto era que no había pensado más en él que en el resto de personas a las que apreciaba. ─Verás, no quiero incomodarte, pero me gustaría que le vieras, o más bien, que él te viese a ti. Es que le está costando incluso más que a mí superar lo de... ─No pudo terminar la frase. Hermione comprendió lo que no había dicho y agarró su mano con firmeza, transmitiéndole apoyo.

─Claro, iremos si quieres, pero ¿cómo haremos para que tu madre nos deje salir de nuevo? ─bromeó tratando de alejar la sombra que había nublado los ojos de su amiga, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció como recompensa.

─Podemos decir que sólo hemos ido a recoger a Crookshanks ya que la casa está lista, y comentar que pronto hemos quedado en visitar juntas a Harry. Así tenemos una excusa para que sea una visita rápida sin resultar sospechosa ni maleducada. Y un ejercicio estupendo para que mamá se vaya haciendo a la idea de que no puede retenerme allí. ─Hermione se rió bastante con aquello, sabía que Ginny sólo bromeaba, no eran más que tonterías. Pero parte de su risa era pura felicidad que se filtraba al conseguir que Ginny bromeara también. Ahora valoraba más cada esfuerzo de su amiga por alcanzar la normalidad de nuevo. Y por aparentarla.

Comieron entre charlas tranquilas y bromas. Ginny le volvió a preguntar, esta vez en serio, por Ron. Hermione le explicó que había estado hecha un lío con todo lo que había pasado y que se había dicho a sí misma que Ron estaría igual o peor, así que no pasaría nada si dejaba correr el tiempo, aunque no sabía que pensaba Ron de todo en realidad.

Ginny no dijo todo lo que pensaba realmente. La consoló diciendo que si eran uno para el otro no habría problema, que el tiempo diría. Sabía que se estaba aprovechando de la poca experiencia de Hermione en relaciones amorosas y en pedir consejo por eso, sólo le había dicho esa chorrada para consolarla porque en realidad, lo primero que le había venido a la mente es que si no se habían apoyado el uno en el otro después de la larga amistad que les había unido, y el supuesto romance que habían iniciado a mitad de batalla, algo raro había.

Hermione pagó y se aparecieron en un callejón junto a su antigua escuela primaria. No era buena hora para aparecerse de acá para allá cerca de su casa, por allí la gente transitaba bastante.

Caminaron en silencio tranquilo hasta casa de la chica. Por el camino, Hermione comenzó a tensarse sin saber por qué. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Cuando Blaise, Harry y Draco despertaron y se unieron al resto, era casi la hora del almuerzo. Luna seguía allí. Según le había contado a Narcissa aquella mañana, su padre había sido ingresado en la planta de salud mental de San Mungo. Al parecer, el hombre no pudo soportar el estrés del secuestro de su hija y la guerra sumado a las torturas ocasionales a las que le sometían mortífagos y carroñeros. Le habían amenazado para colaborar a cambio de mantener a su hija con vida y se vio obligado, pero lo cierto es que de poco les había servido el hombre en realidad. No sabían si Xenophilius Lovegood se recuperaría algún día.

Harry le ofreció a Luna quedarse con ellos para no estar sola. Alegó que no estaría a salvo en su casa sin su padre, que aún había mortífagos sueltos y, aunque los Weasley vivían relativamente cerca, su casa estaba aislada y nadie podría ayudarla. En realidad, Harry se sintió realmente culpable, habían tratado de dejarse ver para que los mortífagos vieran que realmente el señor Lovegood les había retenido en casa lo que había podido, pero por lo visto le habían castigado duramente igualmente. Tenía que ayudar a Luna en lo posible, se haría responsable de su seguridad tratando al mismo tiempo de no invadir su privacidad ni presionarla. Ella aceptó agradecida, estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, no le daba miedo, pero prefería no estarlo sencillamente.

Harry la acompañaría aquella tarde a recoger lo que necesitara a su casa y asegurarían el hogar de su amiga con protecciones. No querían encontrarse la casa saqueada o echada abajo cuando la chica regresara.

También habían puesto a los que se les habían pegado las sábanas al corriente de la historia completa de Ginny, habían decidido que a pesar de ser un tema muy delicado e íntimo, al menos ellos debían estar al tanto para no meter la pata o presionar a la joven de alguna forma sin saberlo.

Los chicos se quedaron fríos al escucharlo todo. Harry estaba especialmente horrorizado. Él había estado un tanto distante con Ginny, sentía que algo había cambiado entre ellos durante la guerra. Seguía queriéndola, pero se había dado cuenta de que en realidad sentía algo bastante parecido por Hermione o Luna, y que la diferencia residía en que Ginny le resultaba muy atractiva físicamente. Quizá había confundido el profundo cariño que sentía por ella mezclado con la atracción, con un sentimiento más profundo que en realidad no existía, al menos por su parte, amor romántico. Sentía que había sido un mierda con Ginny, pero al oír la parte de la historia que desconocía, lo que le había ocurrido a Ginny en el bosque, sintió asco de sí mismo. Ella había sido un blanco por su cercanía con él, era culpa suya, o eso pensaba él.

Blaise sintió tanta ira hacia Dolohov al saber que la había hecho matar a sus hermanos, que empezó a sentir náuseas y le dolía la mandíbula de presionar los dientes. Él había tenido que contemplar violaciones antes, bien como diversión de los mortífagos más retorcidos o bien como supuesto castigo para los mortífago incompetentes, que curiosamente solían ser mujeres o chicos jóvenes. Él mismo había estado a punto de sufrir uno de esos castigos durante su iniciación de sangre por no ser capaz de torturar con su varita a una anciana pareja muggle. Se había librado porque algunos magos, quizá de la Orden del Fénix, habían aparecido en la escena y aquel asqueroso depravado se contentó con ordenarle a Blaise que invocara la marca tenebrosa y, mientras, lanzar él mismo la maldición asesina contra los ancianos. Luego huyeron desapareciéndose, reuniéndose con el resto de mortífagos iniciados aquella noche y los veteranos que les lideraban.

Theo no había pronunciado palabra. Sentía que vomitaría si lo hacía. Se concentró en la caricia de consuelo que Luna le ofrecía en su brazo. La joven Lovegood era sorprendentemente fuerte a pesar de su aspecto frágil. Ella tampoco sabía de lo que Ginny había hecho en la enfermería, sin embargo, pensaba que las circunstancias de la muerte de los jóvenes Weasley era lo de menos, lo crucial era que estaban muertos y que Ginny tendría que aprender a perdonarse y centrarse en el hecho de que no controlaba sus actos. Todos tenían que ser fuerte y acarrear el lastre que cada uno cargaba con esfuerzo desde la guerra. Tenían que ser superarlo todo y disfrutar de lo que habían ganado con tanto horror, dolor y lucha. Si no, ¿qué sentido tendría todo?

Narcissa pensó que cuanto antes trajera la señorita Granger esa cosa suya para escuchar música o lo que fuera, mejor. Todos allí necesitarían ayuda extra para superar los eventos de la guerra, sobre todo los chicos que tenían aún que ser juzgados. Sin salir y sin su magia, se volverían locos si todo lo que tenían para distraerse era la lectura y la charla, agradecían tener eso, claro, todo era mejor que Azkaban, pero tenían demasiados recuerdos oscuros que enterrar y la lectura no sería suficiente.

* * *

Hermione y Ginny habían trasladado sus cosas a la habitación de invitados del piso inferior que ahora iban a compartir. Habían decidido tomar una siesta en su nueva habitación, pero Hermione sólo había podido descansar poco más de una hora.

A las cuatro de la tarde, cansada de rodar en la cama, se levantó y buscó su mochila favorita, la que solía usar cuando viajaba con sus padres en las vacaciones de verano. Le aplicó el hechizo de extensión indetectable y subió con ella a la habitación de sus padres. Le costó ignorar una punzada de melancolía y caminó hasta la televisión que había sobre la cómoda, frente a la cama de matrimonio. La redujo con un hechizo y repitió la operación con el reproductor de VHS. Sonrió mirando los aparatos, que ahora parecían complementos de una casa de muñecas, y los introdujo en una bolsita acolchada que metió en su mochila.

Buscó su radiocassette en su habitación y comprobó que funcionaba. No tenía pilas, pero no importaba, compraría muchas para los chicos y las repondría a medida que las fuesen gastando.

Terminadas las comprobaciones, redujo el aparato negro y lo metió en la mochila junto con su colección de cintas de música. Había algunas originales y algunos mix grabados de la radio. Esas eran sus favoritas.

Aprovechó para coger también algunas novelas de su colección, sabía que tanto a Draco como a Theodore les gustaba leer. Había visto a Draco varias veces en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, y muchas veces más a Nott.

En la parte de abajo de la estantería estaba su colección personal de películas, había muchos clásicos de varias épocas, y algunas de dibujos que le encantaban. Sonriendo las cogió también. Sería interesante ver qué opinaban los slytherins de lo que los muggles pensaban respecto a la magia.

De pronto los gritos de Ginny la alertaron. Bajó corriendo las escaleras sin soltar la mochila, en busca del peligro que acechaba a su amiga. Sintió cierto alivio al ver que Ginny estaba soñando, pero volvió a preocuparse al ver que la chica lloraba y comenzaba a gritar de nuevo. Se acercó a despertarla.

─Ginny, vamos ─la agitó suavemente agarrándola por el hombro─, despierta, Ginny, estás a salvo...

─¿Hermione? ─el llanto de Ginny se detuvo abruptamente cuando enfocó los ojos en los de su amiga─. Hermione... ─su llanto se había detenido, pero cuando estuvo totalmente despierta y orientada, se inclinó poco a poco sobre el hombro de Hermione y descansó allí su frente, dejándose abrazar. No volvió a llorar.

─Ya está, estás aquí, estoy contigo ─Hermione no sabía muy bien que debía decir para consolarla, pero parecía que repetir aquello calmaba a Ginny. Sentía la espalda de su amiga relajarse bajo su tacto y arrullo.

Después de dejarla calmarse en aquella posición durante unos minutos más, se separó para encontrar sus ojos.

─¿Quieres que pasemos por tu casa ahora? A las dos nos vendría bien otro paseo ─sonrió.

─Claro ─Ginny había vuelto a la normalidad aparentemente─. Sólo dame unos minutos para vestirme y ver qué puedo necesitar coger de casa.

─Avísame cuando estés lista, yo estaré cogiendo algunas cosas para llevar a casa de Harry cuando tengamos un rato.

Subió las escaleras y revisó su habitación de nuevo. Bueno, metería su bolsito de cuentas en su mochila y listo. Siempre había que estar preparado, aunque la guerra hubiera terminado. Quizá el incendio se había apagado, pero aún quedaban las ascuas del conflicto.

* * *

─Bien, Luna, parece que ya hemos asegurado todo ─Harry contemplaba la extraña torre de los Lovegood desde el exterior, con las manos en la cintura. A su lado estaba Luna, contemplando su casa un poco nostálgica y cerciorándose de dejar todo en orden y a salvo ─. ¿Te importa si nos acercamos a ver a los Weasley antes de volver? Hace tiempo que no sé de Ron, ni siquiera respondió a la invitación para el cumpleaños de Malfoy.

─Claro, Harry, a mi también me gustaría saludar a Molly y a Arthur. Siempre han sido muy amables con mi padre y conmigo.

Caminaron un rato en un silencio cómodo, contemplando los prados verdes a izquierda y derecha. La Madriguera estaba sólo a unos quince minutos a pie.

Llegaron al hogar de la familia Weasley a las cinco y media pasadas. Les recibió el olor de algo que Molly preparaba en la cocina antes de incluso poder anunciar su presencia allí. Caminaron hasta la entrada y llamaron a la puerta.

─¡Harry, querido! ─la señora Weasley le abrazó con maternal ímpetu─ ¡Luna! ¿Cómo has estado, querida? ─Luna también recibió su achuchón.

─Hola, Molly ─saludó Harry alegremente─, esperamos no interrumpir.

─Oh, no seas tonto, querido. Casualmente Ginny y Hermione también han venido de visita ─no pudo esconder un tono especial al decir el nombre de su hija. Seguramente la echaría de menos en la casa, pensó Harry─. Vamos, pasad, pasad. Es una pena que Arthur vaya a salir tarde del trabajo hoy ─murmuró.

La entrada de la casa estaba más fresca que el exterior y llegaban vapores con agradables olores desde la cocina. Molly estaba preparando la cena.

─Hola, Luna ─Ginny, que había estado en la cocina se acercó a abrazar a los recién llegados─. Hola, Harry ─le dio un abrazo rápido también─, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo es que venís juntos ─preguntó con una sonrisa cálida.

─Luna va a quedarse con todos nosotros ─informó el chico con una sonrisa─. ¿No se suponía que Hermione estaba aquí contigo?

─Sí, ha subido a ver a Ron. ─Se acercó con aire confidente y añadió─ por lo visto sigue sin salir de su habitación para nada. Mamá dice que le tiene preocupada pero que no sabe si debe presionarle, es una situación tan compleja...

─Entiendo ─Harry tenía ahora el ceño fruncido. Tenía que hacer algo para tratar de animar a su mejor amigo. Pero, ¿y si Molly tenía razón y quizás era mejor dejarle tranquilo un tiempo?

─Cada uno se recupera a su manera ─habló Luna por primera vez─, si sigue así durante mucho tiempo más, sería realmente preocupante, pero lo cierto es que aún ha pasado poco tiempo ─apuntó─, y Ron es un chico muy sensible a quien le cuesta entender sus propios sentimientos, más aún procesarlos, debe ser una carga muy pesada después de lo que ha pasado. Debe tener una mezcla confusa y difícil de comprender para cualquiera...

Ginny contempló a Luna durante unos segundos con una expresión seria.

─Deberías escribir manuales ─dijo Ginny repentinamente. Harry se rió con simpatía, estaba de acuerdo con ella─. ¿Os quedaréis a cenar? Nosotras tuvimos que aceptar. Es difícil negarse a algo cuando mi madre es quien lo pide.

Harry rió y aceptó por los dos.

─ _Expecto_ _patronum_ ─conjuró Luna─, he avisado para que no nos esperen para cenar ─informó sonriendo observando su liebre marcharse a toda velocidad.

* * *

Hermione estaba muy callada y seria cuando bajó para cenar. Estaba algo sonrojada y miraba poco a los ojos a los demás, aunque el tono que usaba para charlar con los Weasley y sus amigos era ligero y aparentemente cómodo. Ginny le lanzaba miradas de vez en cuando, interrogándola con los ojos. Hermione le contestó a la última con un sutil "Luego" que contentó a su amiga.

─Vaya, ya son las ocho y media ─comentó Harry mirando su reloj─ quizá deberíamos volver Luna, es mejor que no estemos en la calle cuando se haga de noche.

─Nosotras también deberíamos marcharnos ─comentó Ginny─. ¿Por qué no vas a llamar a Crookshanks, Hermione? Voy a coger mis cosas mientras.

─Claro ─respondió Hermione aliviada de marcharse─. Muchas gracias por cuidar de Crookshanks todo este tiempo, señora Weasley, espero que no le haya causado molestias. Y muchas gracias por la cena ─añadió tocando el brazo de Molly con cariño.

─Gracias a vosotras por venir a vernos, querida, ya sabes que esta también es tu casa ─Molly la abrazó con cariño antes de salir a llamar su gato, que seguramente estaría cazando de nuevo a los gnomos.

Luna y Harry ayudaron a la señora Weasley a recoger los restos de la cena mientras esperaban a las chicas. Harry había insistido en acompañarlas hasta estar seguro de que estuvieran a salvo. Luna usaría la chimenea de los Weasley para volver a la mansión Black usando la red flu.

* * *

Harry no llevaba ni media hora de vuelta en su hogar cuando salió corriendo de nuevo. Sólo había tenido tiempo de saludar a los slytherins y a Narcissa, que estaban charlando con Luna, cuando había irrumpido en el lugar la nutria plateada de Hermione.

─Mortífagos en casa. Ayuda ─la voz de su amiga sonaba tensa pero serena.

Harry salió disparado hacia la puerta pidiéndole a Luna a gritos que se quedara y avisara a la Orden.

* * *

 **Holaaa! Hasta aquí el capítulo 10.**

 **Siento haber tardado más de la cuenta en actualizar. El asunto es que he tenido un par de disgustos que me han hecho estar ocupada con otros temas, pero espero que el capítulo os parezca decente.**

 **Ya sabemos un poco de lo que pasó con Ginny y poco a poco, averiguaremos más.**

 **El siguiente se llama "Nomadismo y conversaciones intensas", sospecho que os gustará más que este. Un poco de amor, un poco de alcohol y de paso averiguaremos qué tenía a Hermione tan incómoda en la cena, entre otras cositas.**

 **Por fa, dejadme vuestros reviews! Por cierto, saludo especial para pichonsito23 y neworquinaona. ¡Gracias por vuestros reviews, chicas! Y bueno, no quiero spoilear así que diré sólo que** **a mi también me gusta mucho la pareja que hace Ginny con Blaise y la que hacen Luna y Theo o Harry y Pansy, peeeero no sé si se van a la dar las tres o sólo dos de ellas ;)**

 **Bienvenidos a los nuevos seguidores y muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	11. Nomadismo y conversaciones

**La semilla del valor**

Disclaimer: La saga _Harry Potter_ pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Esta historia se publica sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

 **NOMADISMO Y CONVERSACIONES INTENSAS**

Kingsley se apareció cerca de donde Hermione vivía. Una columna de humo ancha y densa, crecía y se expandía sobre las luces naranjas y rojas que devoraban el hogar de los Granger.

Kingsley corrió hasta allí mientras las sirenas de los bomberos se acercaban. Algunos vecinos estaban en las puertas de sus casas con las manos en la boca y los ojos fijos en el incendio. Compadecían a la familia Granger, pero se alegraban de saber que ya no residían allí y sólo la mantenían cerrada. Habían avisado a los bomberos pero aún no llegaban.

Shacklebolt acababa de llegar hasta el jardín de los Granger. Se tapó la boca con la manga izquierda de su túnica y mantuvo en alto la derecha con la varita. Echó una rápida ojeada a los muggles que contemplaban la enorme hoguera y se aseguró de que nadie se fijara en el. Comenzó a invocar hechizos para extinguir el incendio y mandó su patronus en busca de Harry, Hermione y Ginny. El lince se adentró entre las llamas. A los pocos segundos, la nutria de Hermione se acercó trotando y reveló que habían hecho huir a los mortífagos, al parecer no esperaban también allí a Harry y se habían visto superados. Estaban a salvo, sólo trataban de salvar sus pertenencias más importantes de las llamas.

Hermione estaba sumamente agradecida por la paranoia que a todas horas le acosaba y que había provocado que su mochila contuviera todo lo necesario. Ahora con ella a la espalda y esquivando llamas, buscaba con desespero entre el humo que tragaba para encontrar al menos una foto de sus padres. Ginny y Harry le gritaban que debían salir, que debían aparecerse pues las salidas estaban bloqueadas. Por fin encontró la maldita foto y corrió hasta agarrar la mano de Harry, que ya estaba preparado para desaparecerles a los tres al exterior de la casa.

Cuando se reunieron con Kingsley, éste les dijo que se guardaran los detalles, que no sabía quiénes podrían estar vigilando. Debían marcharse de allí.

* * *

─Al parecer han habido varios ataques simultáneos de pequeños grupos de mortífagos ─se restregó la frente y el puente de la nariz con agotamiento─. No sabemos aún el resultado total, pero sabemos que también han atacado San Mungo y a Andromeda Tonks.

─¡Mi hermana! ─Narcissa estaba pálida─ ¿Ella está bien? ¿Dónde...?

─Sí, sí ─la interrumpió Kingsley para calmarla─, ella salió a tiempo con Teddy y se lo llevó a la Madriguera. Ambos están bien.

El alivio se reflejaba en la cara de Narcissa Malfoy, aunque había cierta confusión velada aquel rostro. Ella no sabía quién era ese Teddy del que hablaba. Nunca había escuchado ese apodo cariñoso dirigido a su cuñado, y ella creía haber oído que había muerto.

─Ginny, Hermione ─habló Harry por primera vez─, os quedáis aquí. No es una sugerencia, necesito que estéis a salvo las dos. Por favor.

─Mi casa... Claro, nos quedaremos ─Hermione se sentía derrotada, había trabajado mucho para preparar la casa y eventualmente ir a recuperar a sus padres. Ahora ellos no tendrían casa si los traía de vuelta. Además, visto lo visto, lo mejor era dejarles donde estaban por el momento.

─Podemos compartir habitación, Ginny ─comentó Pansy con cierta timidez─ por mí estaría bien. Pero Ginny sólo pudo sonreírle pues se dio una nueva intervención.

─¿Qué ha ocurrido en San Mungo? ─Luna se sentía angustiada, su padre estaba allí.

─Al parecer han atacado sólo en la planta de urgencias, su padre está bien, señorita Lovegood. Pero al parecer se han llevado a tres sanadoras y un sanador. ─Clavó la vista ahora en Harry y Hermione─ ¿Habéis podido reconocer a alguien?

─Marcus Flint ─dijo Harry, le reconocía del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin cuando él comenzó a jugar.

Sí ─coincidió Hermione─, y también reconocí a un chico rubio de pelo rizado, creo que era de la edad de Percy. Nunca he sabido su nombre.

Los slytherins intercambiaron miradas entre sí.

─Son la generación reclutada anterior a la nuestra. Son considerados veteranos, pero son todos jóvenes ─Kingsley prestó atención a Theodore─. No sabemos lo que quieren pero ellos son... Son horribles. Entended que los mortífagos más veteranos fueron prácticamente engañados con promesas de grandeza y superioridad para los sangrepura, a penas eran críos cuando Voldemort los engatusó, el propio Tom Riddle lo era. Sólo empezaron a darse cuenta de que Voldemort no duraría en matar sangrepuras cuando ya estaban más que manchados.

Pero éstos, los jóvenes, ellos sabían perfectamente lo que tendrían que hacer y ver, para lo que se estaban alistando, como nosotros. No había un velo de fantasía y grandeza para ellos, sabían que serían asesinos y que tendrían que matar y torturar indiscriminadamente, incluso a algunos de los suyos si convenía a la causa.

Se hizo un silencio tras aquella explicación. Kingsley se levantó del asiento y les dio una mirada a todos los que poblaban la cocina de Grimmauld Place.

─He de volver. Regresaré y os informaré de lo que averigüe. Os mandaré una lechuza con los resultados de todos los ataques cuando los tenga. ─Su rostro adquirió una seriedad solemne cuando se dirigió a los chicos─ Harry, Ginny, Luna y Hermione, por favor, no salgáis de la casa a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. ─Asintieron en respuesta y Kingsley se marchó sin agregar nada más.

* * *

Después de que el ministro interino y jefe de aurores se marchara, todos se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones en un silencio reflexivo. Habían acordado que habían tenido una noche muy larga y el sol saldría en cuestión de minutos, debían aprovechar para descansar y hablarían más tarde del asunto.

Era cerca del mediodía cuando Harry bajó a la cocina. Había tratado de dormir pero sólo había conseguido descansar un par de horas. Sentía que estaba incluso más cansado que antes de marcharse a su habitación.

Encontró a Narcissa Malfoy sentada en la cocina, con la mirada perdida en el jardín, que observaba a través de la ventana. Harry notó que estaba envuelta en una delicada bata de seda. Era una prenda elegante, pero era raro en aquella mujer salir de su habitación de día sin ropa de vestir.

─Buenos días, Narcissa ─saludó con una sonrisa cordial. Narcissa se giró sorprendida hacia su voz, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

─Buenos días, querido. ¿Has podido descansar? ─la señora podía notar los estragos del cansancio en la cara del joven y, si bien sentía una sincera preocupación por él, lo cierto es que ahora estaba más concentrada en el tema que tenía que tratar con Harry.

─Más de lo que esperaba ─mintió Harry─. ¿Usted?

─Bueno...─era su oportunidad de sacar el tema sin ser descortés─, lo cierto es que no he podido pegar ojo pensando en mi hermana ─suspiró─. No quisiera abusar de tu amabilidad, Harry, ya has hecho mucho más por cualquiera de nosotros de lo que podría esperar, en especial por mi familia, pero me preguntaba si podría pedirte que invitaras a mi hermana a venir de visita ─reveló tentativamente y con cierta timidez, le incomodaba tener que pedir favores─. Me gustaría mucho reunirme con ella y zanjar... ─hizo una pausa buscando las palabras correctas─ las desavenencias que han existido entre nosotras.

Harry estaba realmente sorprendida por la formalidad y la duda con la que la señora Malfoy le había hecho aquella petición. Probablemente no supiera de los lazos que unían a Harry con su propia familia. Al fin y al cabo, él era el padrino de Teddy, nieto de Andromeda y sobrino-nieto de Narcissa. Quizá ella ni siquiera sabía quién era Teddy.

─Por supuesto, Narcissa, será un placer, le pediré que venga con Teddy cuando le sea posible. ─De pronto sentía cierta incomodidad, había accedido sin siquiera pensar cómo podría sentirse Andromeda respecto a reunirse con Narcissa─ Aunque tendré que decirle quiénes viven en esta casa, Narcissa ─añadió con un deje de temor, no quería ofenderle─, tengo un gran respeto por su hermana, como por usted, y no querría ponerla en una situación posiblemente incómoda sin su conocimiento, espero que lo entienda.

─¡Por supuesto! ─Narcissa aceptó en seguida. Lo cierto es que eso podría ponerle las cosas más difíciles, pero era mejor que nada y no debía abusar de su suerte─. Muchísimas gracias, querido.

─Le enviaré una lechuza ahora mismo ─le sonrió Harry.

El resto de ocupantes de la mansión, fueron bajando de uno en uno, todos con aspecto de haber dormido poco, pero aliviados de verse unos a otros a salvo y allí. Poco a poco las expresiones tristes fueron opacadas por las charlas animadas que contrastaban con sus voces cansadas, convirtiendo el desayuno en un momento agradable que todos necesitaban.

* * *

Hermione estaba decidida a enseñarles a los magos allí presentes a divertirse como un muggle, al menos en la medida de lo posible, eso haría su encierro algo más llevadero. Cuando hubo terminado de almorzar, preguntó a los demás si estaba bien si se excusaba de ayudar a recoger la cocina para preparar una pequeña sorpresa. En cuanto tuvo la aprobación de todos corrió a la sala de estar con una sonrisa. La habitación parecía otra desde que Narcissa le dio su toque con ayuda de Harry, ahora la habitación era confortable, luminosa y acogedora. Ella le daría el toque final.

Estaba preparando la televisión. Había decidido pasarse por el forro las leyes mágicas, al fin y al cabo, sólo sería un problema si la pillaban, y honestamente, ¿quién iba a echarle en cara el hecho de encantar un aparato muggle? El mundo mágico la consideraba una heroína de guerra, pensara ella lo mismo o no, y pensaba aprovecharse de ello si así hacía lo que sentía que era justo por aquellos slytherins, ellos también habían luchado en la guerra en su mismo bando.

Unos toques más y sólo habría que poner una cinta en el vídeo. La radio era un tema aparte, mucho más sencillo. Sólo había que ponerle pilas. En aquella casa no había ningún encantamiento que impidiera funcionar dispositivos muggle como en Hogwarts, simplemente no había electricidad.

Acababa de terminar cuando Pansy y Blaise entraron en la sala de estar y la encontraron agachada revisando su trabajo.

─¿Qué es esa caja grande, Granger? ─Pansy miraba la televisión con curiosidad. Parecía una caja de aspecto sólido con una ventana de cristal oscuro, pero como no sabía su utilidad decidió mantener la distancia hasta estar informada. Blaise estaba curioseando entre las cintas de vídeo de Hermione, leyendo las carátulas de las películas.

─Una televisión. Con esto tendréis bastantes horas de entretenimiento cubiertas ─explicó con una sonrisa─. Pensaba avisaros a todos antes de explicar cómo funciona y demás. Así todos podréis usarla cuando queráis.

─¿Con eso podremos ver estas... historias? ─preguntó Blaise con la carátula de _Merlín, el Encantador_ en una manoy _Los Goonies_ en la otra _._

─Exacto, Blaise ─asintió Hermione contenta al ver que no les sería demasiado difícil comprender el asunto─. ¿Podríais buscar a los demás y traerlos aquí?

Blaise salió corriendo sin contestar siquiera. Hermione y Pansy rieron a la vez mirando el lugar por el que el chico había desaparecido al trote.

Hermione se dispuso a continuar su revisión mientras Pansy cogía algunas de las películas para ver las carátulas, igual que había visto hacer a Blaise.

Pronto los demás se habían reunido en torno a ellas con curiosidad. Theo, Luna y Ginny se acercaron hasta donde Pansy rebuscaba y se unieron a su investigación. Draco parecía más interesado en las cintas de música. No conocía ninguno de aquellos grupos. Pero las que más le habían llamado la atención eran las que tenía la letra pequeña y apretada de Granger en la etiqueta, le había gustado la selección de música que había hecho sonar en su cumpleaños.

─Bien, ya estamos todos aquí ─empezó Hermione cuando notó que Narcissa entraba en la sala con animada incertidumbre─, tomad asiento para que os explique cómo funcionan estos aparatos.

─Querida ─la voz de Narcissa llamó la atención de Hermione─, tengo entendido que eres muy diestra en transformaciones. ¿Te importaría terminar de arreglar esta sala con unos toques de tu varita antes de empezar? Estos asientos... ─hizo un elegante ademán abarcando los sofás y sillones de la sala. Lo cierto era que se veían anticuados y no encajaban con la nueva decoración que Harry había cambiado, siguiendo las precisas instrucciones de la señora Malfoy, por supuesto.

─Claro, ¿qué tenía pensado? ─Los demás observaban el intercambio con cierta diversión. Ya tenían claro cómo funcionaba la mente de la señora Malfoy, aunque estaban de acuerdo con los cambios, el mobiliario no parecía cómodo.

─Somos muchos, necesitamos sofás más amplios y que sean más mullidos. Estaba pensando en algo de caoba con tapicería en tonos crema ─. Al momento la varita de Hermione se agitó tratando de conseguir lo que Narcissa pretendía.

─¡Perfecto! Un gusto excelente, querida ─. Todos rieron con el comentario, lo único que la señora Malfoy no había especificado era el estilo o la época del mobiliario, pero el resto de la decoración no dejaba muchas opciones en cuanto a aquello.

─Bien, tomad asiento. Esto es un televisor y esto que veis aquí abajo es el reproductor de cintas de vídeo ─señaló el aparato más pequeño y alargado que había colocado en la parte inferior del mueble─. Ahí es donde se meten estas cosas, que son las cintas ─abrió una de las carátulas más cercanas para mostrarles una─, estas cintas tienen historias dentro que podremos ver y escuchar a través de la televisión.

─¿Cómo teatro en cajas? ─preguntó Theodore asombrado.

─Exacto ─intervino ahora Harry─, aunque es mejor que el teatro. Puedes verlas todas las veces que quieras, volver a pasar partes que te hayas perdido, pararlas para ir al baño... Y bueno ─añadió ahora dudoso─, nunca he visto una obra de teatro mágica, pero las películas, que es como se llaman estas historias, son más impresionantes que las obras de teatro muggle.

─¡Genial, podríamos poner una ahora! ─Blaise estaba claramente deseoso de empezar a experimentar todo aquello.

─¿Cuánto duran las... películas esas? ─preguntó Draco. Estaba interesado, pero si eran como las obras de teatro prefería que les hablase primero del aparato de música, si no tendría que esperar mucho.

─Bueno, eso depende de la película ─explicó Harry─, algunas son más largas que otras.

─Pero como una hora y media o más ─trató de aclarar Hermione─, normalmente menos de tres horas.

─Entonces explícanos primero sobre lo de la música ─pidió Draco, ignorando las protestas de Blaise.

─De acuerdo. ─Se acercó hasta el aparato de música y lo cogió para ponerlo en la mesa de café, frente a la televisión─. Esto es un radiocassette. Estos botones de aquí lo controlan. Harry se encargará de que no se acaben las pilas, que es lo que le permite funcionar ─miró al chico y esperó a que asintiera antes de proseguir─, bien, pues con este botón se abre este pequeño cajón ─lo pulsó y todos observaron abrirse el espacio para las cintas─, y aquí se meten las cintas de música. Son iguales que las de vídeo pero más pequeñas y sólo se escuchan. Luego cerráis el cajoncito presionando. ─Cogió una cinta de sus variados y la metió siguiendo el proceso que había explicado─. Ésta está preparada para darle al play ─señaló el botón con la flechita y lo pulsó. La música llenó el ambiente suavemente y todos sonrieron asombrados y complacidos, excepto Harry, que había mantenido la vista sobre las caras de los demás─. Con esta rueda podéis controlar el volumen. Cuando la música se pare, podéis sacar la cinta y darle la vuelta para escuchar la otra cara, y podéis usar estos botones para rebobinar hacia atrás y volver a escuchar alguna canción o todo desde el principio.

Hermione pensaba preguntar si había alguna duda, pero todos aplaudieron divertidos y asombrados por la explicación, soltando exclamaciones y deseosos de probar. Hermione se rió colorada, pues sabía que parte de los aplausos se debían a cierta burla por su tono de maestra mientras explicaba.

* * *

Habían probado algunas cintas de música y explorado las opciones que tenían para encontrar cada uno lo que más les podía gustar. Al cabo de un rato, Blaise, Ginny, Pansy, Theo y Luna habían decidido probar con las películas. Escogieron Star Wars, pues nunca habían oído hablar siquiera de obras de teatro con temática similar. Narcissa se les había unido casi hipnotizada por las primeras notas de la banda sonora.

Harry se había sentido nostálgico de una manera agradable al volver a oír aquella música del mundo muggle. Hacía mucho que no había tenido oportunidad de ponerse a escuchar cualquier tipo de música por simple placer. Había preferido seguir escuchando música un rato junto con Draco y Hermione. Se llevaron la radio a la habitación de Hermione, allí no molestarían a nadie con la música sin necesidad de hechizos.

Hermione había aumentado de tamaño unos cojines, y con otro toque de varita resultaron mullidos. Escucharon música durante un buen rato. Harry y Hermione dejaron a Draco escoger y cambiar la música, ellos ya estaban más que familiarizados con ella, así que era divertido ver cómo reaccionaba el chico ante las diferentes canciones. Todas eran nuevas para él, sin embargo, casi cualquier muggle podría al menos tararear las melodías con confianza. Era curioso.

El timbre sonó y Harry fue a hacerse cargo.

Draco se tensó levemente, pero Hermione no pareció notarlo. Seguía echada en el enorme cojín sobre su espalda, meciendo los pies al compás de la música en los momentos que más le agradaban. Quería hablarle, iniciar cualquier conversación, escapar de la tensión en la que se había sumido desde que Harry se había marchado. Pero el pie descalzo de Granger le hipnotizaba. A veces, incluso dejaba de escuchar la música por un momento.

─¿Qué te parece, Draco? ─la chica le pilló con la guardia baja.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó desorientado, se preguntó si habría notado que la observaba.

─Esta cinta, ¿qué te parece? Es una de mis mezclas ─aclaró viendo la mirada confusa de Malfoy.

─Oh, me gusta más que esas en las que sólo oyes un grupo, hay más variedad de estilos y también las letras son de temáticas diferentes, pero todas mantienen... ─no tenía claro como terminar la frase.

─¿El buen rollo? ─preguntó Hermione riendo─. Ese era mi propósito ─le explicó sonriendo con orgullo─. Muchas son de la época de juventud de mis padres, me he criado escuchándolas y bueno, me traen buenos recuerdos.

Draco asintió complacido a la explicación, aunque ella no le miraba. Seguía meciendo su pie arriba y abajo, distrayendo de nuevo al joven que le acompañaba.

─Supongo que echas mucho de menos a tus padres ─dijo Draco distraído por los dedos de los pies de la chica, casi sin pensar en lo que decía─, fuiste muy valiente. ─De pronto notó lo que había dicho, más que nada porque Hermione había dejado de mover el pie repentinamente─. Perdona, no quería... No pretendía desanimarte ─se disculpó con torpeza, sintiéndose idiota por no pensar antes de hablar.

─No te preocupes, Draco, no es que no piense en ellos a menudo. La verdad es que me siento mejor respecto a eso desde el ataque. Quiero decir que pensaba ir a buscarlos y tratar de restaurar su memoria con ayuda de sanadores y... Pero bueno, el ataque ha demostrado que están bien donde están ahora mismo, y me recuerda que hice lo que hice por protegerlos, con verdaderos motivos ─le miró buscando comprensión en sus ojos─, ¿me entiendes?

─Claro, lo entiendo ─Draco no sabía qué más decir, sentía que si volvía a hablar metería la pata.

Pero Ginny irrumpió en la habitación buscando a Draco y le salvó de tener que pensar en algo más para hacer fluir la conversación, quería conocer más a Hermione, pero no sabía cómo acercarse más a ella.

Sin embargo, a Hermione sí que le molestó la interrupción, aunque ni ella misma tenía claro por qué, y Ginny pareció notarlo.

─Perdón, es que... ─miraba a Hermione con el ceño levemente fruncido, confundida e incómoda─, es que Andromeda está abajo con Teddy, acaban de llegar y van a reunirse con Narcissa. Harry me pidió que viniera a buscaros para que Draco conozca a su tía y su sobrino.

─¿Mi sobrino? ─preguntó Draco claramente sorprendido─. Que yo sepa no tengo hermanos, ¿cómo es que...?

─Es tu sobrino segundo ─le interrumpió Hermione con tono de maestra─, es hijo de tu prima, Nymphadora Tonks, y Remus Lupin.

─Vaya...─Draco pensó que debía decir algo más mientras se levantaba, no quería que pensaran que había dicho aquello porque no quisiera considerar familia a Tonks─. No sabía que los hijos de tus primos se llamaban sobrinos también ─trató de arreglarlo, pero no sonó muy convincente y se rió nervioso, caminando hacia la puerta.

* * *

Cuando bajaron Ginny, Hermione y Draco, lo primero que vieron en el recibidor fue a una mujer tremendamente parecida a Bellatrix Lestrange con un niño en brazos. Ni siquiera se atrevieron bajar los últimos tres escalones.

Andromeda tenía la boca levemente entreabierta y los ojos sorprendidos, agarraba al niño contra su pecho en una mezcla de protección y el reflejo de apretar lo que sujetaba por pura impresión.

Con la mirada fija en su hermana, con una expresión parecida y un leve temblor en los labios, Narcissa Malfoy estaba parada en el arco de la escalera que bajaba hacia la cocina y al jardín.

De pronto el niño soltó un borboteo y cambió su color de pelo al rojo brillante de los Weasley. El pequeño Teddy se había fijado en Ginny y al parecer le había gustado.

─¡Oh, Dromeda! ─exclamó repentinamente Narcissa sorprendiendo a todos─ ¡Ha heredado el maravilloso don de tu hija! Es fantástico...

─Sí...─respondió bajito a su hermana, con la voz estrangulada. Se aclaró la garganta y repitió con claridad─ Sí, sí que lo tiene ─añadió una sonrisa de abuela orgullosa y caminó un par de pasos tentativos hacia su hermana─. Me alegro mucho de volver a verte, Cissy. Te presento a Teddy Lupin, tu sobrino-nieto.

Sin más, la tensión en el ambiente desapareció. A casi todos les pareció cosa de magia, pero en realidad no había más magia de por medio que el lazo que une a dos hermanas que se reconocen. Ambas sabían que tendrían mucho que hablar, dudas que aliviar respecto a la otra y asperezas que limar, pero se reconocían y ya habría tiempo para todo lo demás.

─Draco, hijo, ven. ─Narcissa le tendió esperanzada los brazos a Teddy, temiendo el rechazo del pequeño, pero Teddy era como su madre y se lanzó a socializar─. Hola, cariño ─le recibió Narcissa enternecida─, encantada de conocerte ─le dijo teatralmente al pequeño en sus brazos─ este es tu tío Draco y no te preocupes, él te tiene más miedo a ti que tú a él ─incluso el aludido rió con el comentario acercándose a ver a su pequeño nuevo familiar.

─Hola, pequeño ─le dijo Draco con dulzura. Se sintió realmente ridículo usando un tono que, aunque le había salido natural al mirar al niño, no le sonaba nada natural saliendo de su boca. Pero Teddy le regaló un gorjeo alegre y una manita estirada en su dirección, y Draco ya no se sintió ridículo.

* * *

Andromeda y su nieto se quedaron a cenar aquel día. Harry estaba en la cocina con ambas hermanas, charlando mientras preparaban la cena. Ginny, Pansy, Luna y Theo venían de acá para allá preparando la mesa para todos, charlando amigablemente y comentando la película que habían visto aquella tarde.

─Pero sigo sin entender por qué narices empieza en el episodio cuatro. ¿Qué narices pasa con los tres primeros? ─comentaba Pansy aún desconcertada.

─Quizá a Hermione no le gustaban los tres primeros ─intentó adivinar Luna.

─Eso no suena como Hermione, Luna ─contestó ahora Ginny─, además, si son como el episodio cuatro, no entiendo qué puedan tener de malo.

─Deberíamos preguntarle luego ─decidió Theodore.

Draco, Blaise y Hermione habían llevado al niño al jardín trasero. El bebé no parecía sólo mes y medio. Estaba mucho más despierto de lo que se suponía en un pequeño de esa edad. Blaise y Draco no parecían notarlo, pero Hermione estaba realmente impactada de lo mucho que interactuaba con todos. Ella lo mantenía en sus brazos, disfrutando del suave olor a bebé mientras los chicos le hacían muecas y ruidos divertidos. Los tres reían encantados con sus risas y gorgoritos.

De vez en cuando, Hermione desviaba la atención del bebé hacia Draco. Le enternecía verle tratando de divertir a una criaturita, le sacaba su lado más tierno, y eso era algo que ni el propio Draco conocía de sí mismo.

─Vaya, tío Draco, nunca pensé que te vería haciendo caras y poniendo tono de idiota ─comentó Blaise jocoso mirando a su amigo.

─Cállate, Blaise ─rió el aludido─, es un bebé, no pretenderás que le trate como a un adulto.

─En realidad, eso exactamente esperaba. Que fueras un absoluto inepto con criaturas indefensas. Me alegra ver que me equivoqué. Algún día serás un padrazo. ─La cara de Draco fue un poema y Blaise se quebró en carcajadas. Ninguno notó que Hermione se había quedado pensativa ante esa idea.

Imaginaba a Draco con un bebé en brazos, ejerciendo de amoroso padre. Y no tenía claro por qué, pero la idea le enternecía, le gustaba, le creaba expectativas aunque no tenía muy claro de qué.

Y así, embobada con las muecas de Draco y las sonrisas cariñosas que le regalaba al bebé, les encontró Ginny, que había salido a avisarles para el almuerzo.

Ginny no tenía claro por qué, pero odió ver a Hermione tan cómoda con Draco y Blaise, parecía que no tenía problema en animar a los slytherins, en compartir tiempo con ellos y tratar de hacerles más cómoda su condena. Sin embargo, prácticamente había huido de su hermano Ron, quien también necesitaba ayuda, y por Merlín, se suponía que eran novios o algo así, ¿cómo es que no había mostrado más interés en ayudarle a salir de su habitación? Y nada, allí estaba Hermione, más feliz de lo que la había visto en mucho tiempo, rodeada de los slytherins.

─Chicos, a comer ─no había sido su intención sonar tan seca, ni siquiera ella sabía por qué estaba tan molesta, pero no había podido evitarlo. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia la cocina.

─¡Vamos, pelirroja, muero de hambre! ─Blaise corrió antes de que Ginny se le escapara.

Lo último que escucharon Draco y Hermione antes de que desaparecieran por la puerta fue la réplica de Ginny y las carcajadas de Blaise en respuesta.

─No me llames pelirroja, hay muchos en casa. Además, tú eres negro y no te llamo así, ni moreno, ni nada por el estilo.

Draco no pudo evitar reírse a mandíbula batiente con el comentario, cada vez le caía mejor Ginny. Hermione también se reía, pero no quitaba ojo del chico que le acompañaba, nunca le había visto reírse así y era... agradable, reconfortante.

* * *

La cena se convirtió en una pequeña celebración. Al parecer, Harry, Narcissa y Andromeda habían estado tomando algunas copas de vino mientras preparaban el almuerzo. La primera había sido con intención de relajarse, después de todo, había pasado mucho desde que Narcissa y Andromeda habían compartido el mismo espacio, mucho más desde que habían hablado por última vez. Harry se les había unido aunque el vino no le gustaba demasiado. Él también necesitaba distenderse ligeramente del ambiente que se respiraba entre ambas hermanas.

Para cuando todos se les habían unido para cenar, los tres andaban bastante achispados. Y los jóvenes, viendo que Harry era parte de aquella extraña borrachera temprana, se unieron, excepto Luna, que rechazó el vino educadamente y se dedicó a asegurarse de que Teddy no cayera en manos borrachas.

─Vamos, Cissy, no disimules tanto, tu hijo ya es un hombre, podrá soportar ver a mamá un poco deshinibida ─bromeaba Andromeda viendo como su hermana trataba de mantener el tipo ante su hijo.

─No sé de que hablas, hermanita ─contestó Narcissa arrastrando levemente las palabras─. Me encuentro prefectamente.

─¿Prefectamente, mamá? ─rió Draco. Narcissa se puso ligeramente colorada al verse descubierta─. Tranquila, mamá, diviértete. Propongo un brindis ─alzó su copa y miró a los demás─, por nuevos comienzos y dejar atrás el pasado, por las nuevas amistades.

─¡Por nosotros! ─chilló Blaise complacido alzando también su copa.

Todos bebieron quizá un poco más de la cuenta, excepto Luna, que aunque acabó aceptando una copa de vino para brindar, decidió que alguien debía mantenerse sobrio definitivamente. El bebé necesitaba un ojo.

Para cuando acabó la cena, el pobre Kreacher tuvo que ocuparse de recoger y limpiar la cocina. Los demás resultaban un peligro moviendo copas y platos, y Luna seguía ocupada con el bebé. Viendo que Andromeda no sería capaz de regresar a casa aquella noche, decidió transformar una de las sillas de su habitación en una cuna y acostarlo allí. Ella se encargaría del peque durante la noche.

* * *

Andromeda compartiría habitación con su hermana aquella noche. El alcohol había borrado todo rastro de resquemor entre ellas por el momento y habían subido juntas las escaleras entre tropezones. Los chicos se rieron con los comentarios que soltaban las dos mujeres escaleras arriba.

─¡Fiesta pijama, como cuando éramos niñas! ─exclamaba Narcissa.

─No ─alargó la "o" demasiado sin darse cuenta─. Ahora es mejor Cissy. ¡Ahora podemos beber!

Los chicos se dejaron caer en los sofás y sillones de la gran sala de estar. Estaban felices como no lo habían estado en mucho tiempo. Draco le lanzaba miradas a Hermione, nada disimuladas ahora aunque en su nube de alcoholismo pensaba que nadie lo notaba. Hermione le devolvió algunas de esas miradas, y deseaba sentarse junto a él, acercarse más, aunque no tenía claro para qué. Sería el alcohol.

─Hasta mañana, chicos, yo me voy siguiendo el ejemplo de tía Cissy y su hermana ─anunció Pansy sin siquiera llegar a sentarse. Saludando a todos con la mano se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

─Chicos, la verdad es que me gustaría quedarme más con vosotros, pero la verdad es que el vino me está pasando factura, creo que voy a subir a acostarme o a vomitar, aún no estoy seguro ─anunció Harry trabándose y arrastrando bastante las palabras. Se levantó del sofá y se tambaleó, pero Luna y Theo que estaban cerca de él se apresuraron a ayudarle, aunque Theo sólo estaba un poco mejor que Harry.

─Vamos a ayudar a Harry a que no muera por las escaleras, supongo que ahora volvemos...

Tras las palabras de Theodore, los tres agarrados como marujas borrachas, a pesar de que el tambaleo de Luna era culpa de los otros dos chicos, subieron las escaleras y pronto dejaron de oírse sus risitas, fruto de sus tropezones y empujones torpes.

─Creo que yo también voy a subir a acostarme ─Hermione también estaba bastante borracha, nunca había sido de beber demasiado y con un par de copas de vino ya estaba más que alegre. Y se había bebido bastante más de dos copas, perdió la cuenta en la cuarta. Se sentía como si estuviera en una barca, meciéndose con el vaivén, sólo que de una manera arrítmica y que le provocaba náusea.

─Espérame, subo contigo, creo que yo también necesito ayuda ─Draco tenía las mejillas coloreadas por el vino y parpadeaba con un ojo antes que el otro.

Hermione esperó a que Draco llegase hasta ella. Un pequeño mareo le sobrevino y se apoyó en el chico, que se tambaleó ligeramente hacia atrás pero se recuperó para sostenerles a ambos, aunque con cierta dificultad. Y así, sin saber muy bien quién sostenía a quién, subieron las escaleras sin elegancia alguna.

Blaise soltó una risita al verlos tambalearse escaleras arriba.

─Bueno, Weasley, parece que nos hemos quedado solos. Si me acuesto ahora creo que vomitaré en treinta segundos. ¿Te apetece ver una película de esas? ─Al no recibir respuesta alguna se giró hacia su izquierda, y se encontró a Ginny hecha un ovillo apoyando la cabeza en el brazo del sofá─. Bueno, pues me he quedado solo. ─Conjuró una manta y la echó sobre Ginny. Luego se sentó en el suelo, cerca de donde habían decidido colocar las películas en el mueble y buscó. Finalmente, se decidió por una llamada La historia interminable. Ni siquiera leyó la sinopsis en la parte de atrás de la carátula, se conformó con lo que le mostraba la parte de delante. La puso y se acomodó en el mismo sofá que Ginny, hacia el otro brazo del sofá, cogió lo que le restaba de manta a la chica y se cubrió hasta la cintura.

─¿Pero qué cojones he puesto? ─se preguntó maravillado en cuestión de quince minutos.

* * *

La escalera les pareció interminable tanto a Hermione como a Draco. Ya estaban en el pasillo que compartían. Draco hizo amago de soltarse del agarre de Hermione para abrir la puerta de su habitación y la chica le detuvo.

─Espera, ¿quieres estar un rato conmigo? ─preguntó Hermione inocentemente. Al ver la cara de Draco, se puso colorada y siguió hablando─. Es que estoy algo mareada, siento que si me tumbo ahora me marearé más. ¿Me haces compañía un rato mientras se me pasa un poco esto? Podríamos escuchar algo de música.

Draco tardó en contestar. Tuvo ganas de aceptar la invitación de la chica incluso antes de escuchar su explicación, pero le sorprendió un poco y al parecer ella lo había confundido con un rechazo hacia unas supuestas segundas intenciones.

─Eh, claro, ¿por qué no? Creo que yo tampoco debería tumbarme ahora mismo.

Entraron en la habitación de Hermione con nervios confusos. Draco cerró la puerta y Hermione miró el gesto atentamente.

─Si vas a poner música, lo mejor es que no molestemos a nadie, ¿no?

─Claro ─Draco se relajó visiblemente con la respuesta─, siéntate donde quieras.

Los cojines transfigurados seguían allí. Draco se sentó en uno, relajado hacia atrás pero sin llegar a tumbarse. Mientras, Hermione había sacado uno de sus recopilatorios de música para relajarse. Había algunas baladas y clásicos lentos del pop. Solía escucharla mientras leía o estudiaba.

Se acomodó en el cojín más cercano a Draco.

─Bueno, ¿qué te parece tener relación con tu tía de nuevo? ─Hermione había sentido curiosidad toda la tarde por aquello, pero no había tenido valor de preguntar. El vino le estaba dando un empujoncito.

─La verdad es que es bastante agradable. Aún no he tenido oportunidad de conocerla demasiado, pero puedo ver que tiene un carácter parecido al de mi madre. Y hablando de ella, me gusta el efecto que tiene el haber recuperado a su hermana, está realmente feliz, parece incluso más joven.

─¿Qué hay de tu sobrinito? Pude ver que disfrutas haciendo que el pequeñajo se ría ─comentó Hermione divertida.

─Seguro que tú has disfrutado viéndome hacer el idiota para conseguirlo, Granger ─replicó con cierta vergüenza.

─La verdad es que lo he disfrutado bastante, es agradable verte tan humano, tan poco preocupado por lo que nadie pudiera pensar. Y tienes una sonrisa preciosa cuando es natural ─Hermione sintió una presión inmediata en el estómago al darse cuenta de lo último que había soltado. Había decidido decirle lo anterior totalmente consciente, quería que el chico fuera igual de accesible siempre como lo era con ese bebé alrededor. Pero eso de la sonrisa... En fin, ya lo había dicho.

─Nunca había tenido un bebé cerca, la verdad. Le tenía algo de miedo al principio ─confesó un poco avergonzado─, pero él... no me juzga, se ríe conmigo, no le doy miedo y no desconfía de mí. Teddy me hace sentir libre en cierta forma, ─bajó la voz ligeramente y añadió─ digno de ser querido.

─Claro que eres digno de ser querido, idiota ─Hermione se sentía aliviada de que no hubiera notado el comentario sobre su sonrisa aparentemente. Ahora estaba más preocupada por lo que le había dicho Draco. Probablemente por eso no estuviera muy convencido de volver a Hogwarts, no sólo tenía miedo del rechazo, parecía que ni él mismo creía merecer la aceptación y el perdón de los demás─. Te lo vuelvo a repetir, Draco. Lucharemos por ti, saldrás libre y volverás a Hogwarts a terminar tus estudios. No desaprovecharás tus capacidades. Y si alguien siquiera se atreve a mirarte mal, yo misma le pondré en su sitio ─estaba claro que la chica estaba aún bastante borracha. Se expresaba con bastante claridad aunque algunas letras se le trababan ligeramente.

Draco estaba realmente conmovido y al mismo tiempo no entendía por qué Granger era así con él. Dejando a un lado el hecho de que quizá parte de su vehemencia en hacerle sentir bien podría estar relacionado con que se hubiera bebido su peso en vino, él no merecía que ella peleara así por él. No lo comprendía. Al fin y al cabo les había ayudado sólo en el último momento, y prácticamente por puro interés, quizá un interés en común con ella y sus amigos, pero un interés egoísta por su parte.

El alcohol le estaba dando alas a los impulsos que normalmente reprimía, estaba seguro, porque acababa de levantar la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Hermione.

─Gracias ─le dijo mirándole a los ojos─. Siento... Lo siento. Por todo lo que te haya podido hacer sufrir en la escuela.

Hermione puso su mano izquierda sobre la derecha de Draco, sobre su mejilla, e inclinó su cabeza reposándola en su mano. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del primer contacto íntimo que tenía con él, dejándose llevar por el calor de su tacto. No pensaba en nada más.

─No tienes por qué darlas. Y te perdono si te quedas más tranquilo, pero ya lo había hecho antes, el pasado ya no existe ─aseguró con los ojos cerrados aún.

Abrió los ojos y los fijó en los grises que se habían quedado anonadados contemplando el gesto de confianza de la chica, recreándose en el hecho de que ella parecía disfrutar una caricia suya. Le parecía extraño e increíble. Hermione acercó su cara levemente y antes de echar una última mirada a los ojos del chico, volvió a cerrar los suyos y pegó sus labios a los de Draco.

Sorpresa. Pura sorpresa fue el sentimiento que sobrecogió a Draco de arriba a abajo, le recorrió un estremecimiento y con un pequeño quejido ahogado, reaccionó por fin y le devolvió el beso, con hambre.

De pronto, un pensamiento repentino azotó a Draco. Quizá la chica de verdad le había perdonado por todo, pero ¿besarle? Eso podía ser puro fruto del vino y de la soledad que a todos les pateaba el culo de vez en cuando esos días a pesar de la estrecha convivencia. La mierda no podía superarla nadie por ti. A lo mejor el alcohol la había empujado a aquello y podría arrepentirse mañana.

La empujó con suavidad por los hombros, tratando de romper el beso sin ofenderla. Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y le miró a los ojos.

─Hermione, quizá no sea buena idea que esto pase ─al ver la mirada avergonzada y dolida en los ojos de la chica añadió─ ahora, quizá deberíamos esperar a otro momento en el que no haya tantas botellas de vino vacías abajo por culpa nuestra. Me da miedo que te arrepientas mañana.

─Pero... ─ella misma se interrumpió sopesando las palabras del chico antes de soltar lo que estaba pensando─. Tienes razón, hemos bebido mucho. Aunque sí que estoy segura de que me atraes y estoy a gusto contigo. ─No notó el alivio en el rostro de Draco. Suspiró preparándose para lo que quería pedirle por mucho que pudiera ser una mala idea─. De todas formas me gustaría pedirte algo. No te lo tomes como una insinuación... ya sabes, incómoda ─tomó aire─, pero ¿podrías quedarte al menos a dormir conmigo? No quiero estar sola ─empezó a explicar atropelladamente─, me he acostumbrado a dormir con Ginny pero la siento extraña conmigo y además creo que le gusta dormir con Pansy. He notado que antes no nos cruzamos con Luna ni Theo aunque dijeran que iban a bajar de nuevo así que... Ya sabes, por si las moscas, no quiero molestar, y...

─Vale ─la interrumpió Draco. Le hubiera que dicho que sí nada más terminar la pregunta, pero al parecer le había dado un ataque de verborrea.

─¿Vale? ─preguntó sorprendida.

─Sí.

Después de unos minutos en los que Draco fue a buscar su pijama y Hermione ampliaba su cama individual en una doble, Malfoy volvió ya cambiado y preparado.

─¿Prefieres que quite la música? ─preguntó Hermione. Se sentía nerviosa ahora, iba a dormir con Draco. Sentía que algo se le estaba olvidando, pero la verdad es que no le interesaba ahora mismo, estaba concentrada en las mariposillas que revoloteaban arriba y abajo. No tenía claro si era agradable o desagradable, pero era una sensación cautivante.

─No, déjala si tú quieres, a mí me agrada. ¿Qué lado de la cama prefieres? ─Draco tenía una sensación parecida a la de Hermione, pero se le daba algo mejor disimularlo. Tenía muchas preguntas rondándole la cabeza. ¿Qué habría significado el beso para ella? ¿Cómo debía comportarse ahora? Se sentía ridículo en cierta forma y contuvo una risa.

─Oh, no me importa si lo quieres tú, pero prefiero el lado derecho ─él simplemente caminó y se acomodó en el lado izquierdo─. Gracias ─le sonrió.

Hermione se acomodó también en la cama y apagó las luces con un toque de su varita, que dejó después sobre la mesita de noche.

─Gracias ─susurró ahora Hermione después de unos segundos en silencio.

─Eso ya lo has dicho ─rió Draco. Su risa provocó que el colchón vibrara suavemente. A Hermione le gustó y le hizo relajarse.

─Me refería a quedarte, gracias por no dejarme sola ─giró la cabeza en la almohada en su dirección, aunque no podía verle, sus ojos aún no se habían acostumbrado a la intensa oscuridad.

─No hay de qué. ─Se quedó en silencio, pero al cabo de unos segundos decidió reconocerle algo─ La verdad es que yo también echaba de menos dormir con alguien. Supongo que todos nos acostumbramos a ello en Hogwarts, y ahora especialmente resulta... extraño.

Hermione se acercó despacio en la oscuridad, dándole tiempo para rechazar su contacto si así lo prefería, y acomodó su cabeza con suavidad en su abrazo. Draco movió el brazo y por un momento Hermione temió que se apartara, pero sacó el brazo de debajo de su cabeza para rodearla, dejando ahora que Hermione reposara la cabeza donde el hombro y el pecho de Draco se unían. Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y desencadenó unas risitas infantiles en ambos. Eso fue suficiente para terminar de relajarles. Draco movió la cabeza en dirección al rostro de Hermione y ella lo levantó hacia él inquisitiva.

─Por si mañana te arrepientes, ahora voy a robarte el último ─y acto seguido, Draco la besó durante unos breves segundos, acariciando su boca con suavidad, humedeciendo sus labios con su aliento.

─No creo que me arrepienta mañana ─dejo escapar la chica en un suspiro al volver a recostar su cabeza sobre Draco.

Esa noche durmieron abrazados, totalmente ajenos al largo día que les aguardaba.

* * *

 **Buenas! Antes de nada, perdón por la demora. Trataré de ser más rápida en actualizar el siguiente para compensar pero no prometo nada T.T**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capitulito. Avances respecto a los juicios en el siguiente. También veremos qué pasa con Ginny y Hermione. Sé que hay algo sin resolver ya desde hace un par de caps, relacionado con Ron, sí lo sé. Eso se resuelve en el 12, aunque ahí no termina la historia de esos dos. Y no digo más para no spoilear trama.**

 **Un saludo especial para y a mi Pichonsito23! , me alegro de que te haya parecido interesante y espero que no pierdas esa opinión jejeje. Y un dato Pichonsito23, en realidad aún sólo hemos visto un poco de la tortura que sufrió la pobre Ginny, ya veréis el resto más adelante. Y la de otras pobres personas que volverán al colegio. Gracias por comentar!**

 **Los reviews siempre son bien recibidos! Tanto si os gusta la historia como si queréis decirme que os limpiaríais el culo con ella!**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
